Placeres Nocturnos
by Usako-Chan Moon
Summary: Darien Chiba un  respetable y temido guerrero romano, sufre un brutal acto de traición que lo convierte en el Soberano de la Noche, no conocerá la paz ni el descanso hasta que encuentre a la mujer que esté dispuesta a no traicionarlo.
1. Chapter 1

****Primero que nada, esta historia, NO me pertenece, solo hago una adaptación a los personajes de Sailor Moon, esta historia es propiedad de Sherrilyn Kenyon y los personajes que uso pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.****

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

_Una leyenda Griega_

Acostumbrado a las riquezas desde el momento de su nacimiento, Darien Chiba manejaba su carisma y su encanto con la misma destreza que empuñaba la espada. Valeroso y audaz, regía a los que lo rodeaban mostrando en toda ocasión el lado más apasionado de su carácter.

Ardiente, salvaje e impaciente, su vida siempre era arriesgada. No conocía el peligro, no establecía límites. El mundo era su alimento y había prometido saciarse.

Con la fuerza de Ares, el cuerpo y el rostro de Adonis y los sensuales dones de Afrodita se veía acosado por toda mujer que posase los ojos en él. Lo deseaban y soñaban con poseer al orgulloso príncipe guerrero cuyas caricias –según se aseguraba– eran lo más cercano al goce paradisíaco que una mujer pudiese conocer.

Pero no era un hombre cuyo corazón se domase con facilidad.

Vivía intensamente, aprovechando cada instante, gozando de todos sus sentidos y satisfaciendo todos y cada uno de sus salvajes deseos. Gozaba dando placer tanto como recibiéndolo.

Las escasas mujeres que habían logrado pasar una noche de éxtasis a su lado, trataban con despótico desprecio a aquéllas que sólo podían soñar con acariciar aquel exquisito cuerpo.

Porque él era la _Pasión_. El _Deseo_. Sensual y ardiente.

Un guerrero desde su nacimiento, respetado y temido por todo el que lo conocía. En la época en la que el Imperio Romano era invencible, se encargó él solo de rechazar su avance con la misma destreza que un héroe, y llenó su nombre y su reino de riquezas y gloria. Durante un tiempo, se dijo que sería el soberano de todo el mundo conocido.

Hasta que un brutal acto de traición lo convirtió en el Soberano de la Noche.

Ahora camina por el sombrío reino que separa la Vida del Inframundo. No es ni hombre ni bestia; su naturaleza es completamente diferente.

Es la _Soledad_. La _Oscuridad_.

Una sombra nocturna.

Un espíritu incansable y solitario cuyo destino no es otro que salvar a los humanos que lo desprecian y lo temen. No conocerá la paz ni el descanso hasta que encuentre a la mujer que esté dispuesta a no traicionarlo. Un corazón puro que vea más allá de su lado tenebroso y lo devuelva a la luz.

* * *

><p><strong>Chicas, aquí esta la historia nueva, esta historia es sobre Kyrian de Tracia ¿Recuerdan que en un amante de ensueño se habla un poco de él?, pues bueno la historia de él me encanto es muy triste lo que le pasa a el, tambien esta historia es muy divertida y bueno, de verdad espero que la sigan como la otra, como les comente hace un rato aqui aparecen los personajes de una Amante de ensueño, para evitar las confusiones el Darien de esa historia aqui va a ser Andrew y Serena será Lita.<strong>

**Bueno esta historia sera diferente, aqui comenzaremos con los verdaderos cazadores oscuros, cualquier duda pregunten chicas y bueno espero que les guste tanto como a mi.**

**Espero sus comentarios**

**Besolos**


	2. Capitulo I

****Primero que nada, esta historia, NO me pertenece, solo hago una adaptación a los personajes de Sailor Moon, esta historia es propiedad de Sherrilyn Kenyon y los personajes que uso pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Capitulo I<strong>**

–Pues yo digo que deberíamos meterlo en un hormiguero y arrojarle unas miguitas de pan.

Serena Tsukino rió ante la sugerencia de Mina. Su hermana mayor siempre conseguía hacerla reír, sin importar la tragedia en la que estuviese inmersa. Y eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, sentada en el puesto donde Mina leía el tarot y la líneas de la mano en Jackson Square una fría tarde de domingo, en lugar de estar metida en la cama con las mantas hasta las orejas.

Todavía sonriendo ante la imagen de millones de hormigas mordisqueando el pálido y blandengue cuerpo de Seiya, Serena echó un vistazo a los turistas que atestaban la zona comercial de Nueva Orleáns, aun en un oscuro día de noviembre.

El aroma del café de achicoria caliente y de los _beignets_ llegaba flotando desde el Cafe Du Monde y cruzaba la calle, mientras los coches pasaban zumbando a unos metros de allí. Tanto las nubes como el cielo tenían un color gris plomizo que casaba a la perfección con el humor huraño de Serena.

La mayoría de los vendedores ambulantes de Jackson Square ni siquiera se molestaba en colocar los puestos durante el invierno, pero su hermana Mina consideraba que el suyo era un tesoro tan importante como la Catedral de San Louis, que se alzaba tras ellas.

Menudo tesoro...

La sencilla mesa donde echaba las cartas estaba cubierta por una faldilla púrpura que había hecho su madre, añadiendo unos «encantamientos» especiales conocidos tan sólo por su familia.

_Madam Minako, _ la «Diosa del Amor» –como Mina era conocida–, estaba sentada tras la mesita con una ancha falda de ante verde, un jersey de punto morado y un enorme abrigo negro y plateado.

La extraña indumentaria de su hermana contrastaba enormemente con los vaqueros desgastados de Serena, su jersey rosa de ochos y su polar color café. Pero Serena siempre había preferido vestirse de modo discreto. A diferencia de su extravagante familia, odiaba destacar. Prefería confundirse con el entorno.

–He terminado con los hombres –dijo Serena–. Seiya fue la última parada del tren a ninguna parte. Estoy cansada de desperdiciar mi tiempo y mis energías con ellos. De ahora en adelante, voy a dedicar toda mi atención a la contabilidad.

Mina frunció los labios con disgusto mientras barajaba las cartas del tarot.

–¿Contabilidad? ¿Estás segura de que no te cambiaron al nacer?

Serena soltó una débil carcajada.

–En realidad, estoy segura de que eso fue lo que ocurrió. Me gustaría que mi verdadera familia me reclamara antes de que sea demasiado tarde y se manifieste cualquier rareza.

Mina se rió de ella, mientras disponía las cartas de tarot para leerlas.

–¿Sabes cuál es tu problema?

–Soy demasiado remilgada e histérica –dijo Serena, con las mismas palabras que su madre y sus ocho hermanas mayores solían usar para referirse a ella.

–Bueno, sí, eso también. Pero estoy pensando que lo que necesitas es ampliar tus horizontes. Deja de ir detrás de esos tipos con corbata apretada, que no dejan de quejarse y llorar a su mami porque no tienen vida. Tú, hermanita, necesitas una _sexcapada_ con un hombre que acelere tu corazón. Me refiero a alguien verdaderamente imprudente y salvaje.

–¿Alguien como Yaten? –preguntó Serena con una sonrisa, pensando en el marido de Mina, que era aún más remilgado que ella.

Mina negó con la cabeza.

–¡Oh, no!, eso es diferente. Mira, en nuestro caso, yo soy la salvaje y la imprudente, la que lo salva de caer en el aburrimiento. Por eso nos complementamos a la perfección. Pero tú no te complementas. Tú y tus novios ocupáis los primeros peldaños en la escalera que lleva a la Ciudad del Aburrimiento.

–Oye, me gustan mis tipos aburridos. Son dignos de confianza y no tienes que preocuparte por sus subidas de testosterona. Soy una chica beta; en todo.

Mina resopló y siguió sacando cartas.

–Me da la sensación de que necesitas unas cuantas sesiones con Lita.

Serena hizo una mueca burlona.

–¡Ja! como si necesitase una cita con una sexóloga que se ha casado con un esclavo sexual griego al que invocó a través de un libro… No, gracias.

A pesar de sus palabras, a Serena le caía bastante bien Lita Kino. A diferencia de la multitud de amigos extravagantes de Mina, Lita siempre había sido felizmente normal y con los pies bien plantados en el suelo.

–Por cierto, ¿cómo le va?

–Estupendamente. Niklos aprendió a andar hace dos días y ahora no hay quien lo pare.

Serena sonrió al imaginarse al adorable bebé rubio y a su hermana melliza. Le encantaba hacer de canguro cuando Lita y Andrew salían.

–¿Cuándo está previsto que dé a luz?

–A primeros de marzo.

–Supongo que estarán encantados –dijo, con un pequeño aguijonazo de celos. Siempre había deseado una casa llena de niños, pero a los veintiséis sus perspectivas parecían ser escasas. Especialmente, porque no encontraba ningún hombre dispuesto a tener descendencia con una mujer cuya familia al completo era demente.

–¿Sabes? –siguió Mina con esa mirada especulativa que hacía que Serena se estremeciera–. Andrew tiene un hermano, también víctima de una maldición que lo condena a permanecer en un libro. Podrías intentar…

–Rotundamente no, gracias. Recuerda que soy la única que aborrece toda esta basura paranormal. Quiero un hombre _humano_, normal y agradable, no un demonio.

–Príapo es un dios griego, no un demonio.

–En mi manual, las dos cosas se parecen bastante. Créeme, ya me he cansado de vivir en una casa con nueve personas lanzando hechizos y todo ese rollo del _abracadabra_. Quiero normalidad en mi vida.

–La normalidad es aburrida.

–¿Por qué no la pruebas antes de darle la patada?

Mina se rió.

–Algún día, hermanita, vas a tener que aceptar la otra mitad de tus genes.

Serena hizo caso omiso de esas palabras mientras sus pensamientos regresaban a su ex-prometido. Había creído sinceramente que Seiya era el hombre de su vida. Un administrativo agradable, tranquilo y medianamente atractivo, al que ella había tomado por su media naranja.

Hasta que conoció a su familia.

¡Uf! Durante los seis últimos meses había dado largas a la presentación, sabiendo lo que podría ocurrir. Pero él había insistido tanto que, al final, la última noche cedió.

Cerró los ojos y se estremeció al recordar a su hermana, Rei, recibiéndolo en la puerta ataviada de pies a cabeza con la vestimenta gótica que usaba para perseguir vampiros. El conjunto se completaba con una ballesta que Rei se empeñó en mostrarle, además de su colección completa de _shurikens_.

_«Ésta es especial. Puede abrir la cabeza de un vampiro a más de doscientos metros»._

Por si eso no hubiese sido suficiente, su madre y sus tres hermanas mayores estaban preparando un hechizo de protección para Rei en la cocina.

Y lo peor, lo más horrible, llegó cuando Seiya bebió inadvertidamente de la taza de Rei, que contenía su poción energética hecha a base de cuajada, tabasco, yema de huevo y hojas de té.

Tuvo arcadas durante una hora.

Más tarde, Seiya la llevó a casa en su coche.

_«No puedo casarme con una mujer con semejante familia», _le dijo mientras ella le devolvía el anillo de compromiso. «_¡Dios Santo! ¿Y si tuviésemos hijos? ¿Te imaginas que ocurriría si alguno de ellos fuese así de rarito?»_

Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, Serena pensó que aún sería capaz de matar a toda su familia por la vergüenza que le hicieron pasar. ¿Tanto les habría costado comportarse con normalidad tan sólo durante una cena?

¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué no había nacido en una familia corriente, en la que nadie creyese en fantasmas, duendes, demonios ni brujas?

Pensándolo bien, ¡dos de sus hermanas aún creían en Papá Noel!

¿Cómo aguantaba su padre, un hombre maravillosamente normal, todas esas necedades? Definitivamente, se merecía que lo santificaran por su paciencia.

–¡Eh, chicas!

Serena abrió los ojos para ver cómo Rei se acercaba.

_Vale, genial. _

¿Qué vendría después? ¿La atropellaría un autobús?

_El día de hoy va mejorando…_

Quería muchísimo a su hermana, pero no en ese preciso momento. En ese momento deseaba que le ocurrieran cosas espantosas. Que le ocurriese algo desagradablemente doloroso.

Como era habitual, Rei iba vestida íntegramente de negro. Pantalones de cuero, jersey de cuello vuelto y abrigo largo, también de cuero. Llevaba la abundante y lisa melena negra recogida en una larga coleta y sus ojos lanzaban destellos. Tenía las mejillas arreboladas y caminaba alegremente.

¡Ay, no! ¡Iba de cacería!

Serena suspiró. ¿Cómo demonios podían proceder del mismo ovulo? Se suponía eran gemelas, pero y nadie les creía debido a los diferente que eran físicamente ahora,eran como el día y la cabello de Serena era del mismo dorado que los rayos del Sol, y el de Rei era de un intenso negro, resultado de teñiserlo, ambas tenían unos hermosos ojos azules que se asemejaban al cielo despejado después de una intensa tormenta.

Rei rebuscó en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo, sacó un trozo de papel y lo colocó sobre la mesa, frente a Mina.

–Necesito tus conocimientos. Esto es griego, ¿verdad?

Sin responder a la pregunta, Mina apartó las cartas y echó un vistazo a la nota. Frunció el ceño.

–¿De dónde lo has sacado?

–Lo tenía un vampiro que pulverizamos anoche. ¿Qué dice?

–«_El Cazador Oscuro está cerca. Desiderius debe prepararse_».

Rei se metió las manos en los bolsillos mientras sopesaba las palabras.

–¿Alguna idea sobre el significado?

Mina se encogió de hombros mientras le devolvía el papel.

–Nunca he oído hablar de ningún Cazador Oscuro, ni del tal Desiderius.

–Nicolas dice que «Cazador Oscuro» es una clave con la que se refieren a uno de nosotros. ¿Qué crees? –preguntó Rei.

Serena ya había escuchado bastante. ¡Por Dios! Cómo odiaba cuando empezaban con toda esa basura ocultista, demoníaca y vampírica. ¿Por qué no maduraban y se incorporaban al mundo real?

–Chicas –dijo levantándose–, os veré luego.

Rei la agarró del brazo cuando comenzaba a alejarse.

–¡Oye! No estarás todavía dolida por lo de Seiya, ¿verdad?

–Por supuesto que lo estoy. Sé que lo hicisteis todo a propósito.

Sin preocuparse en absoluto por haber sido la culpable de la ruptura del compromiso de su hermana, Rei le soltó el brazo.

–Lo hicimos por tu bien.

–¡Oh, claro! Muy bien –le dijo con una falsa sonrisa–. Gracias por cuidar de mí. ¿Por qué no me metes un dedo en el ojo cuando quieras divertirte?

–Venga, Sere –le dijo Rei con su expresión más adorable, la que conseguía que su padre le perdonara cualquier cosa. Pero con ella no funcionaba; al contrario, la irritaba más–. Puede que no te guste lo que hacemos, pero nos quieres. Y no puedes casarte con un administrativo estirado que no acepta lo que somos.

–¿Lo que _somos_? –preguntó Serena perpleja–. No me incluyas en esa locura. Yo soy la única con los genes recesivos normales y corrientes. Vosotras sois las que…

–¡Rei!

Serena se alejó al ver que el novio de Rei –tan gótico como ella– se acercaba a la carrera. Nicolas Kumada era sólo un par de centímetros más alto que ellas, pero no resultaba extraño, teniendo en cuenta que medían un metro setenta y cinco. Tenía el pelo negro y lo llevaba de punta, con un mechón morado. Podría haber sido muy mono si no llevase un pendiente en la nariz, y si se dedicara a buscar un trabajo a tiempo completo… o a mantenerlo.

¡Y dejase de cazar vampiros, claro!

–Gary ha averiguado algo sobre ese grupo de vampiros –le dijo Nicolas a Rei–. Vamos a intentar pillarlos antes de que oscurezca.

–¿Estáis preparados?

Si Serena seguía poniendo los ojos en blanco de aquella forma, se quedaría ciega.

–Chicos, algún día vais a matar a un humano sin querer. ¿Os acordáis de aquella ocasión en la que atacasteis a un grupo de fanáticos de Anne Rice y Lestat, en el cementerio?

Nicolas le dedicó una sonrisa satisfecha.

–Nadie acabó herido, y a los turistas les encantó.

Rei volvió a dirigirse a Mina.

–¿Puedes investigar un poco y ver si averiguas algo sobre Desiderius y el Cazador Oscuro?

–Venga, Rei, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que dejes eso? –le dijo Nicolas enfadado–. Los vampiros están jugando con nosotros. Lo de «Cazador Oscuro» no es más que un término tonto que no significa nada.

Mina y Rei lo ignoraron.

–Claro–dijo Mina–, aunque es posible que Gary pudiese ayudarte.

Nicolas suspiró disgustado.

–Dijo que tampoco lo había oído nunca. –Miró a Rei indignado–. Lo cual significa que no es nada.

Rei apartó la mano de Nicolas de su hombro y continuó ignorándolo.

–Puesto que está escrito en griego, apuesto que uno de tus amigos profesores de la universidad podría sernos de más utilidad.

Mina asintió.

–Esta noche le preguntaré a Andrew cuando vaya a casa de Lita.

–Gracias. –Rei miró a Serena, que se encontraba a su espalda–. No te preocupes por Seiya. He encontrado al chico perfecto para ti. Lo conocimos hace un par de semanas.

–¡Oh, Señor! –jadeó Serena–. Ni una sola cita a ciegas más preparada por ti. Todavía no me he recuperado de la última, y eso que fue hace cuatro años.

Mina se rió.

–¿Te refieres al domador de caimanes?

–Sí –contestó Serena–. _Cocodrilo Mitch_; el que intentó que acabase como merienda de su mascota, Big Marthe.

Rei resopló.

–No es cierto. Sólo intentaba mostrarte lo que hacía para ganarse la vida.

–Déjame decirte algo: el día que dejes que Nicolas te meta la cabeza entre las mandíbulas de un caimán vivo, podrás protestar. Hasta entonces, siendo yo la experta en la halitosis de caimán, mantengo la opinión de que Mitch sólo buscaba un aperitivo fácil.

Rei le sacó la lengua antes de agarrar la mano de Nicolas y salir disparada calle abajo, con él a remolque.

Serena se frotó la frente mientras observaba a aquellos dos haciéndose ojitos el uno al otro; eso probaba que había alguien reservado para cada persona. Sin importar lo rara que pudiese ser esa persona.

Muy mal le tenía que ir para no encontrar a ese alguien.

–Me voy a casa a ponerme de mal humor.

–Escucha –le dijo Mina antes de que pudiese marcharse–. ¿Por qué no cancelo mi cita de esta noche con Lita y nos vamos tú y yo a hacer algo? ¿Qué tal si nos tomamos unas diminutas salchichas a la brasa en honor a Seiya?

Serena sonrió, agradecida por la idea. No era de extrañar que adorase a su familia. A pesar del caos, todos la cuidaban con mucho cariño.

–No, gracias. Puedo hacer las Vienesas a la brasa yo misma. Además, Rei empezará a repartir golpes y se morirá si no le preguntas a Andrew por su Cazador Oscuro.

–Vale, pero si cambias de idea, dímelo. ¡Ah!, y mientras estás en casa, ¿por qué no llamas a Amy y le dices que prepare un hechizo para encoger el pene de Seiya?

Serena se rió a carcajadas. Vale, había ocasiones en las que tener una hermana que era Suma Sacerdotisa de vudú, resultaba bastante útil.

–Confía en mí, no podría encogérselo más. –Le guiñó un ojo a Mina–. Nos vemos luego.

Esa misma tarde, Serena se sobresaltó al escuchar el teléfono; la había despertado de sus ensoñaciones. Dejando el libro a un lado, descolgó el auricular.

Era Rei.

–Oye, hermanita, ¿puedes ir a mi casa y sacar a Terminator a dar una vuelta?

Serena rechinó los dientes ante la petición que solía recibir, como mínimo, dos veces a la semana.

–¡Venga, Rei! ¿Por qué no lo has sacado tú?

–No sabía que se me iba a hacer tan tarde. Por favor. Se hará pis en mi cama como protesta si no vas a por él.

–¿Sabes, Rei? Tengo una vida.

–Sí, ya. Como si no estuvieses sentada sola en el sofá, leyendo la última novela de Kinley MacGregor y poniéndote morada de trufas de chocolate, como si el mañana no existiera.

Serena arqueó una ceja al fijarse en la cantidad de envoltorios de trufas esparcidos sobre la mesa, y en la novela «Sólo a ti» que estaba junto al teléfono.

¡Joder! Odiaba cuando sus hermanas hacían eso.

–¡Venga! –le pidió Rei–. Te prometo que seré simpática con tu próximo novio.

Dejó escapar un suspiro; sabía que no podía negarles nada a sus hermanas. Ésa era su mayor debilidad.

–Si no vivieses al final de la calle te mataría por esto.

–Lo sé. Yo también te quiero.

Con un gruñido atascado en la su garganta, colgó el teléfono. Echó una melancólica mirada al libro. ¡Joder!, justo cuando empezaba a meterse en la historia.

Suspiró de nuevo. Bueno, al menos sólo tendría que hacerle compañía a Terminator durante unos minutos. Era un pitbull francamente horroroso, pero en esos momentos, era el único varón al que podía soportar.

Agarró el polar que había dejado sobre el sillón y salió por la puerta delantera. Rei vivía a dos manzanas y, aunque la noche era extremadamente oscura y fría, no le apetecía conducir.

Se puso los guantes mientras se encaminaba calle abajo, deseando que Seiya estuviese allí para sacar al perro. No podía recordar las incontables ocasiones en las que lo había embaucado para que le diese un paseo a Terminator, camino de su casa.

Se tropezó con un adoquín y se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando en Seiya por primera vez desde hacía horas. Lo que realmente le sentaba mal de su ruptura era que no lo echaba de menos. En ningún sentido. Echaba de menos tener a alguien con quien charlar por las noches; echaba de menos a un compañero con el que ver la televisión. Pero, sinceramente, no podía decir que lo echase de menos a él como persona.

Y eso era lo que más la deprimía.

Si no hubiese sido por su estrafalaria familia, habría acabado casándose con él, y habría descubierto, demasiado tarde, que realmente no lo amaba.

Esa idea le producía más escalofríos que el gélido viento de noviembre.

Alejando a Seiya de sus pensamientos, se concentró en el vecindario. A las ocho y media, estaba todo sorprendentemente tranquilo para ser una noche de domingo. Había numerosos coches aparcados en la calle y las ventanas de las casas iluminaban la estropeada acera. Todo era normal, no obstante, había algo espectral en el ambiente. La luna menguante, bien alta en el cielo, proyectaba retorcidas sombras a su alrededor. De vez en cuando, llegaban hasta ella los lejanos ecos de las risas que transportaba el viento.

Era una noche perfecta para que las fuerzas del mal…

–¡Fuera de mi cabeza! –dijo en voz alta.

¡Por culpa de Rei estaba pensando en esas cosas! ¡Jesús!

¿Qué iba a ser lo siguiente? ¿Se dedicaría a rastrear el pantano con sus hermanas, en busca de extrañas plantas y caimanes para los rituales de vudú?

Temblando ante la idea, llegó por fin a la espeluznante y antigua casa que Rei y su compañera habían alquilado, justo en la esquina de la calle. Pintada de un morado chillón, era una de las más pequeñas de la vecindad. A Serena le sorprendía que ningún vecino se quejase de ese horrible color. A Rei le encantaba, por supuesto, ya que resultaba muy fácil de encontrar para quien no conociese la zona.

_«Solo tienes que localizar la casita morada de estilo Victoriano, con la verja negra de hierro forjado. No tiene pérdida.»_

No, a menos que fueses ciego.

Tras abrir la puerta de la verja, atravesó el jardín y siguió el sendero que llevaba hasta el porche. Una enorme y siniestra gárgola de piedra hacía las veces de vigilante.

–¡Hola Ted! –saludó a la estatua; Rei juraba que podía leer los pensamientos–. Sólo voy a sacar al chucho, ¿vale?

Sacó las llaves del bolsillo del polar y abrió la puerta principal. Cuando entró al vestíbulo, arrugó la nariz al notar un olor apestoso. Una de las pociones de su hermana debía haber salido mal.

O eso, o Rei había intentado cocinar de nuevo.

Escuchó los ladridos de Terminator en el dormitorio.

–Ya voy –le dijo mientras cerraba la puerta, encendía las luces y cruzaba la salita de estar.

Serena tenía un pie en el pasillo, cuando escuchó su voz interior, aconsejándole que corriera. Antes de poder siquiera parpadear, se apagaron las luces y alguien la agarró por detrás.

–Bueno, bueno –le dijo una voz sedosa al oído–. Por lo menos te tengo a ti, brujilla –e intensificó su «abrazo»–. Ha llegado la hora de hacerte sufrir.

Algo la golpeó en la cabeza un segundo antes de ver cómo el suelo se acercaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1 aqui chicas :D Bueno, como se dan cuenta, vamos a tener personajes del libro pasdo, Mina, y como les comente aquí ya se hace referencia a los protagonicos del otro libro, y ya ven aqui los nombran como Andrew y Lita :D<strong>

**Como se dan cuenta la historia va a ser muy peculiar y con un mucho humor, así que digan ¿Qué piensan?**

**Gracias por leer :D**

**Besolos**


	3. Capitulo II

****Primero que nada, esta historia, NO me pertenece, solo hago una adaptación a los personajes de Sailor Moon, esta historia es propiedad de Sherrilyn Kenyon y los personajes que uso pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi****

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo II<strong>

Serena se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y sintiéndose fatal.

¿Qué había pas…?

Se puso rígida al recordar al tipo oculto en casa de su hermana. Al recordar sus palabras.

Aterrorizada, intentó incorporarse y descubrió al instante que se encontraba tendida en el suelo –que por cierto, estaba bastante frío– en una habitación cubierta de polvo.

Y _esposada_ a un desconocido de pelo negro.

Tenía un grito atascado en la garganta, pero logró contenerlo.

_Que no cunda el pánico. Por lo menos hasta que descubras lo que ha sucedido. Según parece, Rei ha cumplido la amenaza de arreglar una cita a ciegas; como en aquella ocasión en la que «accidentalmente» te encerró en la despensa con Randy Davis durante tres horas. O cuando te «secuestró» y te metió en el maletero del coche con aquel músico extraño._

Rei siempre le arreglaba citas muy poco ortodoxas con chicos. Aunque, para ser justos, su hermana no solía dejar al tipo en cuestión inconsciente antes de obligarlos a quedarse a solas.

Aunque con Rei siempre había una primera vez para todo. Y una cita «completamente a ciegas» era muy de su estilo.

Obligándose a no perder la calma hasta tener más información, Serena echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Estaban en un cuarto pequeño, sin ventanas y con una puerta de hierro oxidada. Una puerta a la que no podía acercarse sin arrastrar a su «amigo» por el suelo.

No había muebles ni nada más. La única luz en la estancia procedía de una bombilla que colgaba del techo, justo en el centro de la habitación.

Vale, al menos el peligro no era inminente.

No obstante, esa idea no ofrecía mucho consuelo. Echó un vistazo al cuerpo que estaba a su lado. Se encontraba tumbado de costado, de espaldas a ella; y una de dos: o estaba muerto o estaba inconsciente.

Pensando que la segunda posibilidad sería mucho más agradable que la primera, se acercó a él. Parecía bastante alto y, por la postura, se podía decir que lo habían arrojado al suelo sin muchos miramientos.

Se puso de rodillas lentamente; le temblaban las piernas. Se acercó al tipo de modo que al aproximarse pudiera estirarle el brazo que, hasta ese momento, tenía doblado en un ángulo extraño a causa del grillete.

El hombre no se movió.

Lo miró de los pies a la cabeza. Llevaba un abrigo de cuero negro, vaqueros del mismo color y un jersey de cuello vuelto, también negro, que le daban un aspecto extremadamente peligroso, aun en estado inconsciente y tumbado en el suelo. Calzaba botas negras de motorista, con unas extrañas incrustaciones plateadas en las suelas, bajo el talón.

El pelo, negro y lacio, le caía sobre el rostro y le llegaba hasta la solapa del abrigo, ocultando sus rasgos.

–¿Disculpe? –susurró, mientras le tocaba el brazo–. ¿Está vivo?

Tan pronto como su mano tocó el duro y bien formado bíceps le falló la respiración. Ese cuerpo postrado era como acero al tacto. No había un lugar que pareciese blando; rezumaba fuerza y agilidad.

_¡Vaya, vaya!_

Y antes de poder contenerse, deslizó la mano a lo largo del brazo. ¡Qué gustazo!

Dejó escapar el aire de forma lenta.

–¿Oiga? ¿Señor? –lo llamó de nuevo, mientras le sacudía el hombro–. Colega, ¿te importaría mucho recuperar el conocimiento para que pueda marcharme? No me apetece estar encerrada en una habitación con un muerto más tiempo del necesario, ¿vale? Venga, por favor, no hagas que esto parezca _Un fin de semana con Bernie_1_._ Aquí sólo estoy yo y eres un hombre muy, muy grande.

Ni se movió.

_De acuerdo, tendré que intentar otra cosa._

Mordiéndose el labio, tiró del hombre hasta dejarlo tumbado sobre su espalda. Al girarlo, el pelo cayó hacia los lados, junto al cuello del abrigo, y el rostro quedó a la vista.

Y Serena se quedó sin aliento. Vale, ahora sí que estaba impresionada de verdad.

Era guapísimo. Tenía un mentón fuerte y cuadrado y los pómulos marcados. Sus rasgos eran aristocráticos, con un minúsculo hoyuelo en la barbilla.

¡Oh, Señor! El tipo poseía esa clase de belleza masculina que solo un puñado de mujeres tenía la suerte de ver en carne y hueso alguna vez en la vida.

Sus labios eran los más atractivos que había visto jamás; llenos y expresivos. Esa boca estaba hecha para dar besos largos y abrasadores…

En realidad, el único defecto de su rostro era una delgada cicatriz que descendía desde la oreja hasta la barbilla, a lo largo de la mandíbula.

Podía rivalizar en apostura con el marido de Lita. Y Andrew, el semidiós, era un duro competidor.

Jamás le había impresionado tanto la apariencia de un hombre. Siempre había preferido la mente al cuerpo, especialmente porque cualquier hombre con la mitad de atractivo del que poseía el que estaba tumbado delante de ella en esos momentos, no solía tener un coeficiente intelectual mayor que el número de sus zapatos.

Al contrario de lo que le ocurría a su hermana Rei, un culo bonito y unos hombros anchos no conseguían llamar su atención, necesitaba algo más. Aunque…

Paseó la mirada por ese cuerpo esbelto y musculoso. Con este hombre estaba más que dispuesta a hacer una excepción.

Si es que no estaba muerto, por supuesto.

Alargó el brazo, insegura, y colocó la mano sobre la piel morena de su cuello, para comprobar el pulso. Sus dedos encontraron una latido fuerte y regular.

Aliviada por el hecho de que estuviese vivo, intentó sacudirlo de nuevo.

–Guapetón, ¿me oyes?

El tipo lanzó un quejido y abrió los ojos lentamente, parpadeando varias veces. Serena se sobresaltó al ver aquellos ojos. Eran de un azul tan oscuros que parecían negros y, cuando se fijaron en ella se dilataron de forma amenazadora.

La agarró por los hombros al tiempo que soltaba una maldición.

Antes de que tuviese oportunidad de moverse, el hombre ya había girado en el suelo llevándola consigo y la tenía atrapada bajo su cuerpo sujetándole las muñecas a ambos lados sobre la cabeza.

Esos cautivadores ojos oscuros la estudiaban con suspicacia.

Serena no podía respirar. Cada centímetro del cuerpo del desconocido estaba íntimamente pegado al suyo y acababa de darse cuenta de que sus brazos no eran la única parte que estaba dura como una piedra. El tipo era sólido como una roca.

Sus caderas reposaban justo sobre las de ella y el duro y liso vientre masculino estaba apoyado sobre su cuerpo de tal forma que la hizo sonrojarse sin remedio. Comenzaba a desear a ese hombre; estaba muy excitada y le costaba trabajo respirar.

Por primera vez en su vida, quería alzar la cabeza y besar a un completo desconocido.

¿Quién era?

Para su total asombro, él bajó la cabeza hasta ponerla muy cerca de su rostro y aspiró con fuerza sobre su pelo.

Serena se tensó.

–¿Me estás olisqueando?

El cuerpo del hombre se agitó de la cabeza a los pies con la carcajada, profunda y ronca, que siguió a su pregunta, y ella sintió un extraño estremecimiento.

–Sólo estoy admirando tu perfume, _ma fleur_ –le susurró suavemente al oído, con una voz insinuante y un acento extraño que hicieron que Serena se derritiera. Tenía una voz tan grave que le recordaba al sonido de un trueno… y provocaba en su cuerpo un efecto tan devastador como el de una tormenta.

De acuerdo, el tipo la ponía muy caliente y su aliento sobre la oreja le erizaba la piel y le provocaba continuos escalofríos.

–Tú no eres Rei Tsukino –dijo en voz tan baja que, a pesar de que tenía los labios pegados a su oreja, ella tuvo que esforzarse por escucharlo.

Serena tragó saliva.

–Conoces a Rei.

–Shh –le susurró al oído mientras sus pulgares le acariciaban las muñecas, que todavía mantenía sujetas.

El ritmo de esos dedos enviaba pequeñas descargas eléctricas a lo largo de sus brazos. Los pezones se le endurecieron y sintió que el deseo la abrasaba.

El desconocido movió la cabeza, acariciándola suavemente con la mejilla, de tal forma que el roce de su barba volvió a hacer que se le erizara la piel. Jamás en su vida había sentido algo tan excitante como el peso de ese cuerpo sobre ella, ni había percibido un olor tan embriagador como el aroma especiado y masculino de su piel.

–Nos están escuchando –le dijo Darien. Acto seguido volvió a inspirar hondo de nuevo para disfrutar de su olor.

Ahora que estaba seguro de que la mujer no representaba ninguna amenaza debería apartarse de ella, pero…

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo entre los muslos de una mujer. Y una eternidad desde que se había atrevido a acercarse tanto a una. Había olvidado la suavidad de unos pechos aplastados bajo su torso; la dulce sensación de un aliento cálido en el cuello.

Pero ahora que la tenía debajo…

¡Por los dioses! Sí que lo recordaba. Recordaba lo que se sentía cuando unas manos femeninas se deslizaban por su espalda desnuda; cuando una mujer se retorcía bajo sus expertas caricias.

Por un instante se abstrajo por completo e imaginó que se desnudaban allí mismo y que podía explorar todas esas curvas femeninas de forma más placentera.

Y mucho más íntima.

Cerró los ojos e imaginó que deslizaba la lengua por sus pechos y jugueteaba con un pezón erguido mientras ella enterraba las manos en su pelo.

La mujer se revolvió bajo él, haciendo que la fantasía cobrase vida.

Mmm…

Estaba claro que si ella descubriese quién era él, o lo que era, se desmayaría de terror. Y, si se parecía en algo a su hermana, no dejaría de atacarlo hasta que uno de los dos acabase muerto.

Una pena, en realidad. Pero ya estaba acostumbrado a que la gente lo temiera. Era a la vez la salvación y la maldición de los suyos.

–¿Quién nos escucha? –susurró ella.

Abrió los ojos y saboreó el sonido de esa voz suave y armoniosa. Cómo le gustaba el cadencioso acento sureño… y el de esta mujer se deslizaba por su piel como la seda más fina.

Haciendo caso omiso de su férrea voluntad, su cuerpo se agitó en perversa respuesta. La necesidad de probar esos labios llenos y entreabiertos mientras ella se abría de piernas para permitirle hundirse en su calor, creció hasta el límite.

Sí, cómo deseaba saborear a esta mujer…

Todo su cuerpo.

Se retiró un poco para estudiar mejor su rostro. Tenía una melena de un castaño profundo, veteado con hebras cobrizas que reflejaban la luz. Los ojos azul oscuro mostraban confusión y furia, un fiel reflejo de todo su carácter. En el seductor rostro se apreciaba un diminuto lunar bajo el ojo derecho. Esa marca era lo único que la distinguía de su hermana.

Eso y su olor.

Rei llevaba perfumes caros que saturaban sus agudizados sentidos, mientras que esta mujer olía ligeramente a rosas.

En ese instante, Darien la deseó con una necesidad tan acuciante que se quedó petrificado. Hacía siglos que no deseaba así a una mujer. Siglos desde que había sentido algo, cualquier cosa.

El rostro de Serena se encendió al notar cómo su erección le presionaba la cadera. Puede que el tipo no estuviese muerto, pero no había duda de que estaba duro. Y _eso_ no tenía nada que ver con el _rigor mortis_.

–Mira tío, creo que necesitas encontrar otro sitio donde descansar.

Los ojos de él se posaron hambrientos sobre sus labios y Serena percibió el fiero deseo que ardía en la profundidades de esa mirada negra como la noche. Al instante, contrajo la mandíbula con fuerza, como si estuviese luchando consigo mismo.

Su fuerza masculina y su abierta sexualidad la abrumaban.

Allí, debajo de él, se dio cuenta de lo vulnerable que era. Y de lo mucho que deseaba probar esos hermosos labios.

La idea la excitaba a la par que la aterrorizaba.

Él parpadeó y, como si se hubiese cubierto con un velo, toda emoción despareció de su rostro. Entonces la liberó.

Cuando se apartó de ella, Serena vio una mancha de sangre en su jersey rosa.

–¡Oh, Dios mío! –jadeó–. ¿Estás herido?

El hombre respiró hondo y se sentó a su lado.

–Ya sanará.

Serena no podía dar crédito a ese tono de voz tan impasible. Teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de sangre que manchaba su ropa, estaba claro que la herida era grave y aún así él no daba señales de estar dolorido.

–¿Dónde tienes la herida?

No contestó. En lugar de hacerlo, se pasó la mano izquierda por el cabello. Se detuvo para mirar con furia el enorme grillete de plata que le rodeaba la muñeca derecha y, acto seguido, comenzó a tirar airadamente de él.

Por la expresión letal y fría de sus ojos, Serena supo que los grilletes le molestaban más que ella.

Ahora que estaba despierto, y no encima de ella, Serena se quedó extasiada por la oscura melancolía que reflejaban sus rasgos. Había algo muy romántico y atrayente en su rostro.

Algo muy heroico.

Se lo imaginaba, sin ningún esfuerzo, vestido como un libertino de la regencia o como un caballero medieval. Sus facciones clásicas le conferían una cualidad indefinible que parecía estar fuera de lugar en este mundo moderno.

–Bueno, bueno –dijo una voz sin rostro–. El Cazador Oscuro se ha despertado.

Serena reconoció esa voz diabólica; era la misma persona que la había golpeado en casa de Rei.

–Desi, corazón –dijo con tono gélido el hombre que se alzaba junto a ella mientras observaba los muros cubiertos de orín–. Aún sigues con tus jueguecitos, por lo que veo. Ahora, ¿por qué no te comportas como un buen Daimon y te apareces ante mí?

–Todo a su debido tiempo, Cazador Oscuro, todo a su debido tiempo. Te habrás dado cuenta de que no soy como los demás, que se limitan a correr para ocultarse del gran lobo feroz. Soy el leñador malo que se encarga de matar al lobo.

La voz incorpórea hizo una pausa teatral.

–Rei Tsukino y tú habéis sometido a los míos a una persecución implacable. Ha llegado la hora de que sepáis lo que es el miedo. Cuando haya acabado con vosotros, me suplicaréis que os mate.

El Cazador Oscuro bajó la cabeza y se rió.

–Desi, cielo, en mi vida he suplicado por nada; y es bastante posible que el sol se desintegre antes de que le pida clemencia a alguien como tú.

–_Hubris(_2) –dijo Desi–. Me encanta castigar ese pecado.

El Cazador Oscuro se puso en pie y Serena vio la herida que tenía en el costado. La camisa estaba ligeramente desgarrada y había una mancha de sangre en el suelo, donde había estado sentado.

Pero no dio muestras de estar dolorido.

–Dime, ¿te gustan tus grilletes? –preguntó Desi–. Son de la fragua de Hefesto. Sólo un dios, o una llave hecha por el mismo Hefesto, pueden abrirlos. Y puesto que los dioses te han abandonado…

El Cazador Oscuro estudió la habitación. La ferocidad que reflejaban sus ojos habría espantado al mismísimo diablo.

–Voy a disfrutar tanto matándote…

Desiderius soltó una carcajada.

–Dudo mucho que tengas la oportunidad de hacerlo cuando tu amiguita descubra lo que eres.

El Cazador Oscuro lanzó una rápida mirada a Serena, avisándola que se mantuviera callada. Pero no hacía falta que lo hiciera. Lo último que pretendía era traicionar a su hermana.

–¿Por eso nos has encadenado? –preguntó el desconocido–. ¿Quieres vernos luchar?

–Uf, no –dijo Desiderius–. Nada más lejos de mi intención. Por mí no habría problema en que os mataseis el uno al otro, pero lo que pretendo es liberaros al amanecer. Para entonces, el Cazador Oscuro se convertirá en la presa, y yo voy a disfrutar _enormemente_ con la persecución y la tortura a la que pienso someterte. No hay ningún escondite donde no pueda encontrarte.

El Cazador Oscuro sonrió con arrogancia.

–¿Te crees capaz de darme caza?

–Claro. Por supuesto que sí. Por si no lo sabes, conozco tu punto débil mucho mejor que tú.

–No tengo ningún punto débil.

Desiderius se rió.

–Así habla un verdadero Cazador Oscuro. Pero todos tenemos nuestro talón de Aquiles, especialmente aquellos que servís a Artemisa. Y tú no eres ninguna excepción.

Serena juraría que había escuchado al tal Desiderius relamerse de satisfacción.

–Tu debilidad es tu nobleza. Esa mujer te odia y, aun así, no la matarás, por mucho que suponga una amenaza para ti. Mientras ella intenta matarte, tú la protegerás de mí con tu propia vida. –Desiderius lanzó una siniestra carcajada–. No puedes soportar que un humano esté en peligro, ¿no es cierto?

–Desi, Desi, Desi… –rezongó el Cazador Oscuro–. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

–No te _atrevas_ a hablarme así.

–¿Y por qué no?

–Porque no soy ningún Daimon asustado que huye de ti temblando de miedo. Soy tu peor pesadilla.

El Cazador Oscuro soltó un bufido de burla.

–¿Por qué utilizas tantos tópicos? Venga, Desidesastre, ¿no eres capaz de decir algo original en lugar de recurrir al guión de una película de serie B?

Un furioso gruñido resonó en la estancia.

–Deja de burlarte de mi nombre.

–Lo siento, tienes razón. Lo menos que puedo hacer es mostrarte algo de respeto antes de matarte.

–¡Ja! No vas a matarme, Cazador Oscuro. Eres tú el que va a morir en esta ocasión. ¿No has pensado en lo mucho que ella va a retrasarte? Por no mencionar a sus amiguitos. Se echarán sobre ti como una manada de perros salvajes. Y, si yo fuese tú, rezaría para que fuese eso exactamente lo que me sucediese. Jamás has experimentado el sufrimiento que voy a infligirte la próxima vez que nos encontremos.

El Cazador Oscuro sonrió sin despegar los labios al escuchar las amenazas de Desiderius.

–Estás sobrevalorando tus habilidades.

–Ya lo veremos.

Serena escuchó el clic de un micrófono.

El Cazador Oscuro volvió a tirar con fuerza de los grilletes.

–Voy a matar a ese desecho de película de terror.

–¡Eh, eh, eh! –bufó Serena al ver que su propia mano era zarandeada mientras él intentaba liberarse–. Ese brazo está unido al mío.

El desconocido se detuvo y la miró. Al instante, sus ojos se suavizaron.

–Gemelas. Jamás se le habría ocurrido. ¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde puede estar tu hermana?

–Ni siquiera sé dónde _estoy yo _ni la hora que es. Y ya que nos ponemos, no sé lo que está sucediendo. ¿Quién eres y quién es ese tipo? –Al instante, bajó la voz y añadió–: ¿Puede oírnos?

Darien negó con la cabeza.

–No, ha apagado el micrófono. Por ahora debe estar ocupado planeando su venganza al mejor estilo Igor3. No sé tú, pero yo lo imagino frotándose las manos y riéndose a carcajadas como Dexter; ya sabes, el del _Laboratorio de Dexter_.

Darien la estudió un momento. No parecía estar histérica… todavía, y ojalá siguiera así. Decirle que Desiderius era un demonio que sobrevivía extrayendo el alma a los humanos –y que iba tras su hermana– no era la mejor manera de mantenerla calmada.

Claro que, dada la inclinación que su gemela demostraba hacia la caza de vampiros, para la chica no supondría ninguna sorpresa saberlo.

Cerrando los ojos, se introdujo en la mente de su forzosa compañera y encontró la confirmación de sus sospechas: en el fondo tenía miedo, como era natural.

Pero al contrario que su gemela, ésta no se apresuraba a sacar conclusiones, aunque era innegable que sentía curiosidad por la situación en la que se encontraban y también la enfurecía. Posiblemente pudiese contarle toda la verdad sin que ella alucinara, pero claro, tenía que tener en cuenta que era su naturaleza de Cazador Oscuro lo que le obligaba a conocer todos los hechos para poder analizar una situación. En ese momento, la chica no necesitaba saberlo todo; lo esencial sería suficiente. Con suerte, podría librarlos a ambos de los grilletes sin tener que revelarle nada sobre sí mismo.

–Me llamo Hunter(4) –le dijo solemnemente–. Y _ese tipo_ es el hombre que quiere hacer daño a tu hermana.

–Gracias, pero eso ya lo he captado –le contestó Serena, frunciendo el ceño. Debería estar asustada por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no era así. Estaba demasiado furiosa para asustarse. Lo último que quería era verse mezclada en las locuras de su hermana.

Por otro lado, le alegraba que la hubieran cogido a ella por error, ya que Rei no habría dudado en hacer cualquier maniobra kamikaze que la hubiese llevado a la muerte. Alzó la mirada para observar al Cazador Oscuro y frunció aún más el ceño. ¿Cómo es que conocía a Rei? Y pensándolo bien, ¿cómo es que podía distinguirlas cuando su propia madre tenía problemas para hacerlo?

–¿Eres uno de los amigos de mi hermana?

Él la miró sin ningún tipo de expresión antes de ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

–No –contestó mientras se daba pequeñas palmaditas en el pecho, las caderas, la espalda y las piernas.

Serena intentó no fijarse en ese cuerpo tan increíblemente atlético cuando su mano fue arrastrada por el grillete. Pero, al rozar por accidente la parte interna de su muslo, creyó que acabaría gimiendo. Ese hombre había sido creado para disfrutar del sexo y de la velocidad. Una lástima que no fuese su tipo. De hecho, era la antítesis de lo que ella encontraba deseable en un hombre.

¿O no?

El Cazador Oscuro lanzó una maldición.

–Por supuesto, me ha quitado el teléfono –murmuró, antes de moverse y arrastrarla con él hasta la puerta.

Después de comprobar el pomo de la cerradura, observó atentamente los goznes.

Serena arqueó una ceja al ver que se desataba la bota izquierda y se la quitaba.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Preparándote para darte un chapuzón?

Él le contestó con una sonrisilla de suficiencia muy masculina antes de inclinarse para recoger la bota del suelo.

–Intentando salir de aquí. ¿Y tú?

–Intentando no irritarme por tu presencia.

Una chispa de diversión se reflejó en sus ojos antes de concentrarse de nuevo en la puerta.

Serena observó cómo apretaba una de las extrañas incrustaciones plateadas del talón de la bota y, de repente, una afilada hoja de unos doce centímetros surgió de la puntera. Definitivamente, este tipo era de los que le gustaban a su hermana. Comenzó a preguntarse si también llevaría _shurikens_ en los bolsillos.

–Ooooh –exclamó ella con sequedad–. _Escalofriante._

Él la miró muy serio.

–Nena, aún no has visto nada escalofriante.

Serena sonrió ante su comportamiento de chico duro al más puro estilo Ford Fairlane5, y soltó un bufido muy poco femenino.

Él la ignoró. Usando la hoja retráctil, intentó hacer saltar los goznes oxidados.

–Vas a romper la hoja si no tienes cuidado –le advirtió ella.

Él la miró con una ceja alzada.

–No hay nada en este mundo que pueda romper esta hoja. –Apretó los dientes y golpeó la bota con el puño–. Y parece ser que tampoco hay nada en este mundo que mueva los goznes. –Pero siguió intentándolo un poco más–. ¡Joder! –masculló dándose por vencido. Replegó la hoja y se inclinó para ponerse de nuevo la bota. La parte de atrás del abrigo se abrió al moverse y Serena fue premiada con una encantadora vista de su trasero.

_¡Uf, sí! Bonito culo. _

La boca se le secó cuando lo vio alzarse de nuevo hasta alcanzar su metro noventa y cinco de estatura.

_Vaya, vaya, vaya._

_Vale, lo retiro_. Sí que tenía un rasgo que le resultaba irresistible: su altura. Siempre le habían chiflado los hombres más altos que ella. Y con este tipo podría calzarse sin dificultad unos tacones de ocho centímetros sin ofender su ego.

Le sacaba una buena cabeza.

Y eso le gustaba.

–¿Cómo es que conoces a mi hermana? –le preguntó, intentando mantener sus pensamientos ocupados en esa cuestión y no en lo mucho que deseaba probar esos labios tan apetecibles.

–La conozco porque no deja de cruzarse en mi camino. –Volvió a dar un tirón a los grilletes–. ¿Qué os pasa a los humanos que tenéis una necesidad constante de meteros en asuntos que deberíais ignorar?

–Yo no me meto en asuntos que… –su voz se desvaneció cuando las palabras que él acababa de pronunciar penetraron en su cerebro–. «_Humanos_», ¿a _nosotros_ los _humanos_? ¿Por qué has dicho eso?

El tipo no contestó.

–Mira –siguió ella, alzando el brazo para mostrarle el grillete–. Estoy encadenada a ti y quiero una respuesta.

–No, tú no quieres ninguna respuesta.

Vale, eso sí que no. Aborrecía a los machos alfa. Esos tipos dominantes que parecían decir con su actitud «_Yo soy el tío, nena: yo conduzco_» le daban arcadas.

–Muy bien, _machoman_ –le dijo irritada–. No soy ninguna descerebrada ligera de cascos que se dedique a hacer ojitos y pestañear a los chulos vestidos de cuero. No intentes tus tácticas de _musculitos_ conmigo. Por si no lo sabes, en mi oficina me llaman la _rompepelotas_.

Darien la miró con el ceño fruncido.

–¿_Machoman_? –repitió, incrédulo.

Jamás en su extremadamente larga vida se había encontrado con alguien que tuviera la osadía de enfrentarse a él. Durante su etapa mortal, había conseguido que ejércitos enteros de romanos huyeran aterrorizados antes de llegar a enfrentarse a ellos. Pocos hombres se habían atrevido a mirarlo frente a frente. Desde que se convirtiera en Cazador Oscuro, legiones de Daimons y apolitas temblaban ante su mera presencia. Su nombre era susurrado con temor y reverencia, y esta mujer acababa de llamarlo…

–_Chulo vestido de cuero _–repitió en voz alta–. Creo que jamás me había sentido tan insultado.

–Entonces es que has sido hijo único.

Él soltó una carcajada por el comentario. En realidad, había tenido tres hermanas más pequeñas que él, pero ninguna se había atrevido a insultarlo nunca.

Deslizó la mirada por el cuerpo femenino. No era una belleza clásica, pero esos ojos almendrados le conferían una apariencia exótica y le recordaban los de una hechicera. El pelo, de color oro, le caía desordenado alrededor de los hombros. Pero habían sido esos ojos azules los que lo cautivaron. Cálidos e inteligentes, lo observaban, entornados, con una mirada maliciosa.

Un ligero rubor le cubría las mejillas, oscureciendo el azul de sus ojos. A pesar del peligro en el que se encontraban, Darien se preguntaba si tendría la misma apariencia después de toda una noche entera de puro sexo agotador. Se imaginaba esos ojos oscurecidos por la pasión, el pelo enredado, las mejillas enrojecidas por el roce de su barba y los labios húmedos e hinchados por sus besos.

La idea hizo que su cuerpo se incendiase.

Hasta que sintió el familiar cosquilleo en la nuca.

–Pronto amanecerá.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Lo sé. –Tiró de ella hasta ponerla en pie y comenzó a examinar los herrumbrosos muros en busca de una salida–. Una vez que nos liberen tendremos que encontrar el modo de librarnos de los grilletes.

–Gracias por señalar lo obvio. –Serena miró la herida que tenía en el costado y que se veía a través del desgarrón de la camisa–. Antes necesitas que te miren eso.

–No quiera Dios que me desangre hasta morir, ¿eh? –preguntó con ironía–. Porque si no, tendrás que arrastrar mi pútrido cadáver.

Ella arrugó la nariz, asqueada.

–¿Podrías ser un poco más morboso? ¡Jesús! ¿Quién era el ídolo de tu infancia?, ¿Boris Karloff?

–En realidad era Hannibal.

–Estás intentando asustarme, ¿no es cierto? –preguntó ella–. Pues que sepas que no va a funcionar. Crecí en una casa llena de _poltergeist_ furiosos y con dos hermanas que solían invocar demonios por el placer de luchar con ellos. Tío, he visto de todo y tu humor negro no funciona conmigo.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que ella estaba haciendo, Serena agarró el borde de la camisa y la alzó. Se quedó helada al ver su estómago desnudo. Era liso y duro, con unos fantásticos abdominales, bien marcados, que cualquier atleta envidiaría. Pero lo que la dejó boquiabierta fueron las cicatrices que le cubrían la piel.

Y, lo que parecía peor, la horrible herida que le atravesaba el costado y que llegaba por debajo las costillas.

–¡Dios santo!, ¿qué te ha pasado?

Él se bajó la camisa de un tirón y se alejó de ella.

–Si te refieres a las cicatrices, tardaría años en contártelo. Si lo dices por la herida, me la hizo un apolita de unos trece años al que confundí con un niño que necesitaba ayuda.

–¿Te tendieron una trampa?

Él se encogió de hombros.

–No es la primera vez.

Serena tragó saliva y lo miró de la cabeza a los pies. Lo rodeaba un aura poderosa y letal. Se movía como un depredador ágil y sigiloso, y esos ojos… Parecían fijarse no sólo en lo que se veía a simple vista. Esos crueles ojos azules brillaban de forma espectral.

Y le robaban el aliento cada vez que se posaban en ella.

Nunca había visto a un hombre con unos ojos tan oscuros. Ni tampoco había visto a un hombre tan apuesto. Sus rasgos eran perfectos, como si hubieran sido modelados por un artista. Exudaba virilidad; una sexualidad puramente masculina que parecía casi sobrenatural. Conocía a muchos hombres que se esforzaban por proyectar lo que la madre naturaleza le había concedido a éste a manos llenas.

–¿Qué es un Cazador Oscuro? –le preguntó–. ¿Se parece en algo a _Buffy, la Cazadora de Vampiros_?

Él se rió.

–Sí. Soy una adolescente bajita y emancipada que vaga por ahí luchando contra los vampiros, con unos pendientes que los malos utilizarían para desgarrarme las orejas y tirar de ellos hasta…

–Ya sé que no eres una chica, pero ¿qué es un Cazador Oscuro?

Dejo escapar un suspiro y tiró de ella para continuar examinando las paredes de la habitación en busca de una puerta oculta.

–Resumiendo: acabo con las criaturas que merodean durante la noche.

Serena sintió un escalofrío al escuchar su somera explicación, pero supo que había mucho más. Parecía un tipo letal, aunque no había en él rastro alguno de crueldad o vileza.

–¿Por qué quieres matar a Desiderius?

Él la miró un instante antes de intentar forzar la puerta de nuevo. Sacudió con tanta fuerza el pomo que a Serena le sorprendió que no arrancara la cerradura de cuajo.

–Porque no sólo se dedica a matar humanos, también roba sus almas.

Ella se tensó al escucharlo.

–¿Eso es cierto?

–Acabas de decir que lo has visto todo –se burló él–. Dímelo tú.

Serena sintió el repentino deseo de estrangularlo. Jamás en su vida se había encontrado con un tipo más engreído y exasperante.

–¿Por qué acabo siempre metida en todos estos fenómenos paranormales? –se preguntó en un murmullo–. ¿Es demasiado pedir un día normal y corriente?

–La vida rara vez es como desearíamos que fuese.

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido, confundida por el extraño tono de voz.

Darien ladeó la cabeza y alzó la mano para indicarle que guardara silencio.

El pomo de la puerta hizo un sonido metálico.

–Toc, toc –dijo Desiderius–. Tenéis todo el día para buscar refugio. Cuando caiga la noche saldremos de caza.

–Sí, sí –contestó Hunter–. Tú y tu perrito, supongo.

El tono jovial sorprendió a Serena. Las inquietantes palabras de Desiderius no habían hecho mella en él.

–¿No te asustan sus amenazas?

Hunter la miró con severidad.

–_Chère_, el día que alguien como él consiga asustarme, me pondré de rodillas y le daré mi puñal para que me arranque el corazón. Lo que temo es el momento de enfrentarnos a tu hermana y convencer a la Reina de la Testarudez de que se mantenga alejada de todo esto hasta que yo sea capaz de localizar a Desiderius y mandar su alma al olvido, que es donde debe estar.

Serena se rió, a pesar del peligro que les rodeaba.

–¿La Reina de la Testarudez? Ya veo que conoces muy bien a Rei.

Hunter hizo caso omiso de su comentario mientras utilizaba su cuerpo para protegerla y abría la puerta con precaución. Acto seguido, se detuvo y echó un vistazo.

Al otro lado de la puerta se extendía un estrecho pasillo, flanqueado por enormes ventanas cubiertas de una espesa capa de polvo que oscurecía la luz del sol del amanecer.

–Joder –gruñó Hunter en voz baja, mientras volvía a entrar a la habitación.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Serena con el corazón desbocado a causa del terror–. ¿Hay alguien ahí fuera?

–No.

–Entonces vámonos –dijo, encaminándose hacia la puerta.

Él no se movió ni un milímetro. Con los dientes apretados volvió a mirar el pasillo y dijo algo en un idioma que Serena desconocía.

–¿Cuál es el problema? –preguntó ella–. Está amaneciendo y no hay nadie ahí fuera. Vámonos de aquí.

Hunter respiró hondo, como si estuviese irritado.

–El problema no es que haya gente. El problema es el sol.

–¿Y qué problema puedes tener con el sol?

Dudó unos instantes antes de abrir la boca y pasarse la lengua sobre unos colmillos largos y afilados.

1 «Un fin de semana con Bernie»: Comedia americana de enredo en la que los protagonistas tienen que cargar con el cadáver de su jefe. (N. de la T.)

2 Hubris: arrogancia, orgullo excesivo. (N. de la T.)

3 Igor: Tétrico personaje interpretado por Marty Feldman en «El Jovencito Frankenstein». (N. de la T.)

4 Hunter: Cazador en inglés. (N. de la T.)

5 Ford Fairlane: Detective cinematográfico con pinta de chulo de las Vegas. (N. de la T.)

* * *

><p><strong>¡Y con ustedes el capítulo 2! Se podran dar cuenta de que esta historia tiene mucho, mucho humor, por ahí una de ustedes comento que esta prota se parecía bastante a la personalidad de Amy, y bueno esperen a leer más, les va a encantar, la personalidad de los 2.<strong>

**Me dió también mucho gusto leer que alguien se estaba pensando leer los demás libros de la saga,les juro que no se van a arrepentir, son increibles estas historias.**

**Que bueno que les este gustando la historia, actualize hasta hoy por cosillas personales, pero estoy segura que me perdonan por que es un capítulo leemos de nuevo la siguiente semana, disfruten el capítulo.**

**Besolos.**


	4. Capitulo III

****Primero que nada, esta historia, NO me pertenece, solo hago una adaptación a los personajes de Sailor Moon, esta historia es propiedad de Sherrilyn Kenyon y los personajes que uso pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Capitulo III<strong>**

_¡El maravilloso tío bueno es un vampiro!_

–¡No, no, no y no! –El cuerpo de Serena era presa de continuos estremecimientos de terror y le estaba costando un esfuerzo supremo contener los chillidos–. ¿Vas a chuparme la sangre?

Él alzó una ceja en un gesto sarcástico.

–¿Es que tengo pinta de abogado?

Serena ignoró el mordaz comentario.

–¿Vas a matarme?

Él soltó un suspiro exasperado y su rostro adoptó una expresión irritada.

–Si tuviese intención de hacerlo, ¿no crees que ya estarías muerta?

Se acercó a ella y le ofreció un amago de sonrisa maliciosa que Serena reconoció como un intento de intimidación. Y vaya si funcionó.

Hunter alzó la mano que tenía libre para acariciarle la piel del cuello, bajo la que latía la yugular. El roce, ligero como una pluma, provocó una oleada de escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.

–Puestos a pensarlo, podría dejarte seca y después arrancarte la mano de un bocado, para librarme de ti.

Aterrorizada, abrió los ojos de par en par.

–Pero… estás de suerte; tampoco tengo intención de hacer eso.

–Deja el sarcasmo, ¿vale? –balbució con el corazón desbocado, ya que no estaba muy segura de que estuviese bromeando y de que en el momento menos pensado, se abalanzara sobre ella con el rostro desencajado y comenzara a chuparle la sangre–. Me resulta difícil hacer frente a esta situación. Ponte en mi lugar. Lo único que hice fue ir a casa de Rei para sacar a su perro porque si no iba a hacerse pis en su cama. De ahí pasé a ser golpeada en la cabeza y he acabado encadenada a un vampiro. Perdóname si parezco un poco trastornada en este momento.

Para su sorpresa, Hunter alzó una mano y dio un paso hacia atrás.

–Tienes razón. Supongo que no estás acostumbrada a que la gente te ataque sin motivo aparente.

Por su tono, Serena supo que él –muy al contrario– tenía una amplia experiencia en encontrarse en medio de este tipo de situaciones.

Hunter le respondió con una sonrisa forzada que no le llegó a los ojos.

–Si te sirve de consuelo, no me alimento de humanos.

Por alguna razón, la confesión sirvió para mejorar su ánimo. No es que acabara de creérselo pero, aun así, se sentía más tranquila.

–Entonces, ¿eres como Ángel?

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

–Ves demasiada televisión –murmuró y añadió en voz más alta–: Ángel tiene alma. Yo no.

–Me estás asustando de nuevo.

La expresión de su rostro indicó que estaba pensando en lo que le había dicho antes: _«Nena, todavía no has visto nada escalofriante»._

Volvió a mirar al pasillo.

–De acuerdo. Vamos a tener que salir corriendo antes de que el sol avance. –Hunter le dedicó una mirada penetrante–. El problema más grave es que no sé adónde lleva este pasillo. En el caso de que nos condujera a un lugar al aire libre y sufriera una agonizante muerte por combustión espontánea, necesitaría que me hicieras un favor.

–¿Un favor? –preguntó con incredulidad. Desde luego qué _cojones_1tenía el tío_. _La intimidaba, la amenazaba ¿y se atrevía, después de todo, a pedirle un favor?–. Claro, ¿por qué no? –le preguntó.

Se quitó el anillo que llevaba en la mano derecha y se lo ofreció.

–Necesito que lo guardes y que busques un árbol.

Serena miró el anillo con el ceño fruncido. Estaba rayado y tenía bastantes abolladuras, lo que indicaba que había sido bastante maltratado. O que la mano que adornaba había sufrido muchas vicisitudes.

Los rubíes se engarzaban en la parte superior y sostenían una espada de diamantes, rodeada por diminutas esmeraldas con forma de hojas de laurel y rematada por un zafiro a modo de corona. Estaba claro que era una joya antigua y muy valiosa. ¿Por qué se lo confiaba a ella? Sin saber muy bien qué hacer con él, se lo metió en el bolsillo de los vaqueros.

–¿Sirve cualquier árbol? –le preguntó.

–Cualquiera. Cuando estés debajo del árbol, pronuncia las siguientes palabras: _«Artemisa, yo te invoco en tu forma humana»._

–_Artemis…_

Hunter le puso la mano sobre los labios.

–Por Zeus, no lo digas hasta que yo haya desaparecido. Una vez hayas pronunciado las palabras, espera hasta aparezca una mujer pelirroja, muy alta, y le dices que necesitas protección frente a Desiderius.

Serena arqueó una ceja.

–¿Quieres que invoque a una diosa para que me proteja?

–Si no lo haces, os atrapará a ti y a tu hermana.

–¿Es que te importa?

–Mi trabajo consiste en proteger a los humanos de los Daimons; eso es lo que hace un Cazador Oscuro. –Aunque había adoptado una expresión dura, sus ojos brillaban de un modo que le decía que tras aquella historia se ocultaba mucho más.

–¿Qué son los Daimons? –le preguntó.

–Son vampiros con sobredosis de esteroides y complejo de dioses. Prométeme que lo harás.

¿Por qué no? Era una petición muy extraña pero, teniendo en cuenta que estaba encadenada con unos grilletes a un vampiro, ¿quién era ella para decidir lo que era extraño y lo que no?

–Vale.

–Bien. Ahora, salgamos de aquí a toda prisa.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, Hunter agarró el grillete que rodeaba su muñeca y corrió hacia la derecha, siguiendo el pasillo. Mientras corrían sobre el suelo oxidado, Serena se dio cuenta que estaban en una especie de fábrica abandonada.

Al final del pasillo encontraron unas escaleras que bajaban al piso inferior. Hunter tiró de ella hasta llegar al último escalón y aparecieron en una habitación enorme con suelo de cemento. Las antiguas paredes metálicas estaban abolladas y los rayos del sol se filtraban a través de las grietas.

El Cazador Oscuro retrocedió hasta quedar en las sombras, lejos de la luz. Su rostro parecía ligeramente quemado por el sol pero, en conjunto, no se veía muy mal tras su loca carrera.

–¿Y ahora qué? –le preguntó ella mientras recobraba el aliento.

Él ni siquiera tenía la respiración alterada. Pero había clavado los ojos en sus pechos con sumo interés y la miraba de forma un tanto… ardiente.

Serena cruzó los brazos como barrera de protección.

Y, por primera vez, le vio esbozar una verdadera sonrisa cuando cayó en la cuenta de que la mano de Hunter estaba peligrosamente cerca de su pecho. Tan cerca que las puntas de sus dedos le rozaban el pezón.

Serena sintió que el fuego corría por sus venas. Bajó los brazos de inmediato hasta dejarlos a ambos lados del cuerpo, todo ello bajo la sonrisa burlona de él que, aunque malvada y de labios firmemente apretados, seguía siendo devastadora. El brillo de diversión en sus ojos quitaba el aliento y su rostro se había suavizado hasta mostrar un encanto juvenil que podría derretir el corazón de cualquier fémina.

Echó un vistazo alrededor de la fábrica vacía.

–Ahora echo en falta un móvil o una línea de metro. Sabía que debería haber aceptado la plaza de Nueva York.

Confundida, Serena alzó la mirada.

–¿Plaza? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Es que lo de cazar es un empleo regularizado?

–Sí, incluso me pagan.

–¿_Quién_ te paga?

En lugar de contestar, Hunter alzó una mano indicando que guardara silencio; un gesto que estaba empezando a cabrearla. Básicamente, porque siempre presagiaba algún tipo de problema. Y ya estaba cansada de enfrentarse a los problemas de Rei.

Dos segundos después, se escucharon los pasos de alguien que rodeaba el edificio desde el exterior. Hunter la ocultó entre las sombras, junto a él, mientras escuchaban con atención. Había colocado el brazo libre alrededor de sus hombros, para poder mantenerla pegada a su cuerpo.

Serena se quedó petrificada cuando su espalda se apoyó por completo en el pecho masculino y la asaltó una oleada de inoportuno deseo. La tibieza que emanaba del cuerpo de Hunter la ayudaba a entrar en calor, y esa aura de virilidad y poder masculino la subyugaban. Y aún más inquietante era el agradable aroma a cuero y sándalo que comenzaba a invadir sus sentidos.

Deseaba a este hombre.

_¿Estás loca? ¡Este tipo es un vampiro!_

_Vale, pero un vampiro que está como un tren. _

Darien no podía respirar debido a la proximidad del cuerpo de Serena. Sus agudizados sentidos la percibían por completo. Escuchaba el ritmo alocado de su corazón, la sequedad de su boca y, lo que era peor, podía paladear su deseo.

Y eso lo estimulaba aún más. Y le recordaba por qué había establecido el hábito de evitar a las mujeres tanto como le resultaba posible. _Maldito seas, Desiderius. _Porque, en esos instantes, le resultaba muy difícil recordar que no podía poseerla. Y aún más difícil era obviar su aroma. O su forma de moverse, como la de una bailarina segura de sus pasos. Su cuerpo esbelto era la personificación de la elegancia y no le costaba mucho esfuerzo imaginarla sentada a horcajadas sobre él mientras le proporcionaba un placer sexual que, estaba completamente seguro, ningún otro hombre le había dado antes.

Su entrepierna se tensó hasta un punto cercano al dolor. No podía recordar la última vez que se había puesto tan duro por una mujer. Y tenía que echar mano de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no besarla; y para no enterrar los labios en su garganta e inhalar ese aroma dulce y cálido mientras… Flexionó los dedos, aumentando la presión que ejercía sobre los hombros de la chica, al darse cuenta de que sólo tenía que bajar la mano unos centímetros y podría acariciar su pecho. Tan sólo _unos_ centímetros…

De repente, el sonido de un _walkie-talkie_ rompió el silencio.

–Es un albañil –susurró Serena, echando a correr hacia una ventana.

Darien siseó cuando ella lo arrastró hacia la luz del sol y volvió bruscamente a la sombra.

–Lo siento –murmuró. Se acercó con cuidado a la ventana, asegurándose de no exponer a Hunter a los rayos del sol–. ¡Eh! –exclamó para llamar la atención del trabajador, que se encontraba a unos metros de distancia, hurgando en un viejo tractor.

El albañil la miró, perplejo. Se acercó a la ventana con el ceño fruncido y miró hacia el interior. Entrecerró los ojos al encontrarlos.

–¿Qué están haciendo aquí? Esta zona está cerrada al público.

–Es una larga historia –le contestó Serena–. La versión resumida es que me dejaron tirada. ¿Por casualidad no tendría un móvil? Necesito hacer una llamada. ¿Le importaría prestármelo?

Aún frunciendo el ceño, el tipo le pasó el móvil a través de la ventana.

Hunter se lo quitó de inmediato.

–¡Oye! –le espetó, alargando el brazo para volver a cogerlo.

Poniéndolo fuera de su alcance, la ignoró mientras marcaba un número.

–¿Dónde estamos? –le preguntó al trabajador mientras se colocaba el teléfono en la oreja.

–En la antigua planta Olson.

–¿En Slidell?

Serena alzó una ceja, atónita al comprobar que el Cazador Oscuro había reconocido el lugar. Ella llevaba toda la vida viviendo en Nueva Orleáns y no tenía ni idea de que existiese este sitio.

–Sí –contestó el hombre.

Hunter asintió con la cabeza.

–Oye –le dijo a su interlocutor–, soy yo. Estoy en la antigua planta Olson, en Slidell. ¿Sabes dónde está?

Hizo una pausa para escuchar lo que tuviese que decirle la persona que se encontraba al otro lado de la línea.

Serena lo observó atentamente. Le sorprendía que fuese capaz de hablar sin enseñar los colmillos, pero los disimulaba muy bien. Y, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿cómo podía un vampiro estar tan bronceado y su piel ser cálida al tacto? ¿Cómo tenía pulso? ¿Cómo es que su corazón seguía latiendo? ¿No se suponía que los vampiros eran no-muertos, pálidos y fríos?

–Sí –dijo Hunter–. Necesito que me saques de aquí, preferiblemente antes de que el día avance.

El Cazador Oscuro cortó la llamada y arrojó el teléfono al trabajador, que esperaba al otro lado de la ventana.

–¡Eh! –le gritó Serena, sacando el brazo por la ventana para reclamar el teléfono–. Lo necesito.

–¿A quién vas a llamar? –le preguntó Hunter de modo amenazador.

–No es asunto tuyo.

Él le quitó el teléfono de nuevo.

–Mientras estemos encadenados es asunto mío.

Serena lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y agarró el teléfono.

–Tócame las narices, tío, y doy dos pasos a la derecha.

La furiosa y candente mirada que le dedicó el Cazador Oscuro hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda.

–No te atrevas a llamar a tu hermana.

La furia que reflejaba su rostro consiguió que Serena recapacitara y retrocediera, ya que no quería tentar a la suerte. Le entregó el teléfono al hombre.

–Gracias –le dijo.

El tipo se colocó el móvil en el cinturón y la miró de forma acusadora.

–Tienen que marcharse, ya saben que esto es…

El Cazador Oscuro alzó la mano y los ojos del hombre perdieron toda expresión.

–No hay nadie en el edificio. Ve a hacer tu trabajo.

El tipo se alejó sin decir una palabra más.

¿Control mental? Serena miró boquiabierta a Hunter. Por supuesto que tenía poderes mentales. Era un vampiro.

–Será mejor que no uses ese truco conmigo –le dijo Serena.

–No te preocupes. Eres demasiado obstinada para que funcione.

–Bien.

–No, desde mi punto de vista no es bueno.

Aunque las palabras fueron más bien cortantes, había una luz en la profundidad de sus ojos que indicaba que no estaba tan molesto como pretendía hacerla creer.

Ella lo miró con recelo. Estaba apoyado sobre una columna, con aire despreocupado y, aun así, Serena tenía la impresión de que estaba absolutamente atento a todo lo que los rodeaba, tanto en el interior del edificio como en el exterior.

–¿Por qué te convertiste en un vampiro? –le preguntó antes de pensar lo que iba a decir–. ¿Has convertido a alguien en contra de su voluntad?

Él abrió los ojos y alzó una ceja.

–Nadie se convierte en Cazador Oscuro a menos que lo desee.

–Y tú estuviste de acuerdo porque querías… –su voz se desvaneció mientras esperaba que él le explicara.

–…acabar con las humanas entrometidas que no dejan de darme la lata con sus preguntas.

Serena debería estar asustada, pero aún resonaban en sus oídos las palabras de Desiderius, según las cuáles Hunter jamás haría daño a un humano.

¿Sería cierto?

Recorrió con la mirada su delicioso cuerpo, deseando poder estar completamente segura.

Ambos se quedaron callados durante unos instantes, hasta que fue incapaz de soportarlo por más tiempo.

–Entonces –dijo, intentando romper el incómodo silencio–, ¿cuánto crees que tendremos que esperar?

–No lo sé.

–¿A quién llamaste? –Un nuevo intento de conversación.

–A nadie.

Serena respiró hondo y luchó por controlar el súbito impulso de estrangularlo.

–No te gusta que te hagan preguntas, ¿verdad?

–¿Quieres que te sea sincero? Ni siquiera me gusta hablar. Prefiero esperar en silencio.

–¿Ensimismado?

–Sí.

Serena sopló un resoplido.

–Bueno, pues resulta que estoy aburrida, y si tengo que estar aquí esperando a que vengan a por nosotros, me gustaría entretenerme con algo.

La mirada de Hunter descendió hasta sus labios y, muy despacio, siguió bajando hasta sus pechos y sus caderas. Después cerró los ojos, pero Serena había visto el deseo voraz en aquellas profundidades oscuras. Podía sentir su deseo; un deseo violento y exigente.

–Se me ocurre un modo de entretenerte…

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par.

–No irás a morderme, ¿verdad?

Hunter le contestó con una pícara sonrisa.

–No quiero morderte, _agapeemenee_. Quiero desnudarte y mordisquear cada centímetro de tu piel, especialmente tus pec…

Serena alargó un brazo y le tapó la boca con la mano para hacerlo callar. La suavidad de esos labios, en contraste con la aspereza de su barba, la dejó aturdida. Y el contacto de su piel bajo la mano provocaba una especie de descarga eléctrica. Tragando saliva, se apartó de él.

–Pensaba que los vampiros no podían tener relaciones sexuales.

Él alzó una ceja y la miró con expresión burlona.

–¿Qué tal si tú y yo llevamos a cabo un pequeño experimento, sólo para probar?

Serena pensó que debería sentirse molesta. Debería enfadarse. Debería sentirse de cualquier forma, salvo excitada por sus palabras.

Pero, mientras recorría con la mirada ese cuerpo esbelto y perfecto, la idea comenzaba a resultarle cada vez más atractiva.

Darien notó su confusión. Estaba considerando su oferta. Si el ardor en su entrepierna no hubiese sido tan insoportable, incluso se habría reído. Pero, tal y como estaban las cosas, ni él mismo estaba muy seguro de si su proposición había sido un simple jueguecito o de si lo había dicho en serio. Lo único que sabía con certeza era que su cuerpo respondía al de ella. Era exactamente el tipo de mujer que siempre le había atraído: inteligente y valiente.

En pocas palabras: fascinante.

Echó un vistazo a la pared que se alzaba tras ella e imaginó lo que sentiría al apoyarla allí mientras la penetraba fuerte, rápido y salvajemente. Casi podía sentirse ya en su interior. Podía escucharla gemir en su oído y él… Darien sacudió la cabeza para alejar las imágenes. Había ocasiones en las que odiaba sus habilidades psíquicas. Y ésta era, definitivamente, una de ellas.

Pasándose la lengua por los labios resecos, recordó la época de su vida en la que no habría dudado en llevarse a una mujer como ésta a la cama. Una época en la que le habría quitado esa ropa conservadora y anodina y hubiese besado cada centímetro de su piel desnuda hasta que se entregara al deseo y se comportara con salvaje desenfreno. Una época en la que la hubiese acariciado hasta llevarla al borde de la locura una y otra vez, mientras ella se aferraba a él pidiéndole más.

Apretó los dientes al sentir que la sangre comenzaba a hervirle. Cómo le gustaría volver a vivir aquellos días.

Pero eso había sido mucho tiempo atrás. Y no importaba lo mucho que la deseara, ella no estaba disponible para él.

Jamás conocería su cuerpo.

Jamás la conocería a _ella_. Punto. Por eso no le había preguntado el nombre ni le había dicho el suyo. No tenía ninguna intención de usarlo. Ella no era nada más que otra persona anónima a la que había jurado proteger. No habría más intimidad que ésa entre ellos. Era un Cazador Oscuro, y ella una humana no iniciada. No les estaba permitido mezclarse.

Alzó la vista al escuchar el lejano aullido de una sirena que se aproximaba y dio las gracias silenciosamente a Tate por su don de la oportunidad.

Serena echó un vistazo por la ventana al escuchar la ambulancia. Era muy raro que se detuviera frente a la fábrica. Al instante, las puertas del edificio se abrieron, dejando paso a la ambulancia.

–¿Nuestro taxi? –preguntó.

El Cazador Oscuro asintió.

Una vez la ambulancia estuvo en el interior de la fábrica, de modo que la luz del sol no la alcanzara, un hombre afroamericano muy alto salió de ella y se acercó. Dejó escapar un largo silbido al ver el rostro de Hunter, quemado por el sol.

–Tío, estás hecho un desastre. ¿Debería preguntar por los grilletes?

Hunter echó a andar hacia el conductor de la ambulancia, precediendo a Serena

–No, a menos que quieras morir.

–Vale –dijo el hombre, de buen humor–. Puedo imaginármelo, pero tenemos un problema: no vais a pasar desapercibidos en una bolsa para cadáveres, con eso puesto. La gente va a notarlo sin ninguna duda.

–Ya lo he pensado –dijo Hunter–. Si alguien pregunta diles que morí de un infarto durante una salvaje _sexcapada_ con ella.

Una escalofriante sensación descendió por la espalda de Serena al recordar esa misma palabra en boca de Mina el día anterior.

–¿Cómo has dicho?

Hunter la contempló con una mirada divertida y le hizo saber que estaba disfrutando enormemente con su tormento.

–Y que no puede encontrar la llave.

Tate soltó una carcajada.

–De eso nada –le dijo Serena acaloradamente.

Hunter le dedicó esa sonrisa pícara suya que la dejaba totalmente derretida. La forma en que sus ojos la recorrieron de arriba abajo le provocó un estremecimiento.

–Mira el lado bueno: tendrás una fila de hombres interesados en pedirte una cita.

–No tiene gracia.

Hunter se encogió de hombros.

–Es la única manera de salir de aquí.

–Será para ti –le contestó ella–. Yo puedo salir caminando ahora mismo y hacer que te desintegres.

Él alzó una ceja.

–Inténtalo.

Y lo hizo. Para darse cuenta al instante de que los vampiros altos y peligrosos no se mueven ni un milímetro a no ser que quieran hacerlo.

–Vale –dijo ella, frotándose la muñeca que el grillete acababa de marcar–. Nos vamos en la ambulancia entonces.

Hunter abrió la marcha.

Cuando llegaron a la parte trasera del vehículo, él la alzó con tal facilidad que la dejó perpleja. Ella se colocó en el lado izquierdo, intentando dejarle sitio, pero era tan alto que tuvo que agacharse y, con un movimiento grácil, se tumbó en la camilla, en el interior de la bolsa negra que estaba abierta para resguardarlo.

Sin decir una sola palabra, Tate cerró la cremallera.

–¿Hacéis esto con mucha frecuencia? –preguntó Serena.

Tate sonrió de forma indolente a su amigo.

–De vez en cuando.

Serena frunció el ceño cuando Tate ajustó la cremallera de modo que su mano quedara en el exterior y la de Hunter cubierta por el plástico negro. Le parecía muy extraño que el hombre estuviese tan dispuesto a ayudar a un vampiro.

–¿Cómo os conocisteis vosotros dos? –le preguntó a Tate.

–Me estaba alimentando de un cadáver cuando él llegó –le contestó Hunter desde el interior de la bolsa.

Tate rió mientras se ponía en pie.

–Una noche, tras recibir una llamada, fui a recoger un cadáver que resultó estar vivo. Si no llega a ser por Hunter, hubiese sido yo el que acabara en la bolsa.

–Cierra la boca, Tate –masculló Hunter–, y conduce.

–Ya voy –dijo Tate, totalmente ajeno al modo dictatorial en el que Hunter lo trataba.

–¿Sabes una cosa? –comenzó a decirle Serena a Hunter en el instante que Tate arrancó el motor–. Podrías intentar ser más amable con la gente. Especialmente si te están ayudando.

Incluso a través del plástico se escuchó el suspiro de irritación.

–¿No deberías aplicarte el consejo a ti misma?

Serena abrió la boca para responder y, acto seguido, la cerró. Estaba en lo cierto. Se había comportado de un modo bastante desagradable con él desde el comienzo.

–Supongo que tienes razón. Quizás los dos deberíamos intentar no hacerlo más difícil.

Serena no supo si él llegó a contestar, ya que la sirena comenzó a aullar de nuevo. Tate los llevó hasta el hospital en un tiempo récord, pero el viaje distaba mucho de haber sido placentero. Cuando llegaron, tenía la sensación de haber pasado por el centrifugado de una lavadora.

Tate llevó la ambulancia hasta la parte trasera del hospital y aparcó bajo un toldo que los protegería de los rayos del sol. Con la advertencia de que permaneciera callada, sacó la camilla con mucho cuidado para no hacerle daño en el brazo y descendieron a la par de la ambulancia.

Una vez cruzaron las puertas del edificio, Serena mantuvo cerrado el polar para ocultar las manchas de sangre de su jersey.

Hunter permaneció completamente inmóvil y en silencio mientras Tate empujaba la camilla por las zonas más concurridas. Serena caminaba junto a ellos pero, a decir verdad, quería morirse de la vergüenza dado lo obvios que resultaban los grilletes.

¿Tenían que brillar tanto bajo la luz de los tubos fluorescentes? ¿No podía Desiderius haber elegido unas esposas pequeñitas y coquetonas, como las de la policía?

Claro que no, tenían que medir doce centímetros y llevar una inscripción en griego a su alrededor, más una cadena que medía sus buenos diez centímetros. Cualquiera que las viera pensaría, sin duda alguna, que las había conseguido en uno de los catálogos de juguetitos sexuales de Rei. ¡Menudo espanto! Ella jamás había entrado en un _Frederick's of Hollywood_2_._ Es más, se ponía roja como un tomate cada vez que entraba en un _Victoria's Secret_…

Además, todos los que pasaban a su lado se giraban para mirarlos boquiabiertos.

–No había visto _eso_ desde hace por lo menos seis meses –dijo uno de los celadores cuando pasaron junto al mostrador de admisiones.

–Ya me lo contaron –le contestó un compañero–. ¿Sabes cuántos años tenía el desafortunado?

–No lo sé; pero por el aspecto de la chica yo firmaba ahora mismo.

Sus carcajadas hicieron que le ardiera la cara. Por las miradas interesadas que los hombres lanzaban a su cuerpo, supuso que la predicción de Hunter acerca de sus posibles citas no iba muy desencaminadas.

–¿Tate? –lo llamó un joven médico según se aproximaban a los ascensores –. ¿Debería preguntar?

Tate negó con la cabeza.

–Ya sabes que toda la mierda ésta siempre acaba en mi oficina.

El médico rió mientras Serena se tapaba la cara con la mano. Tan pronto como las puertas del ascensor se cerraron tras ellos, murmuró:

–Hunter, te juro que voy a matarte por esto.

–Querida –le dijo una anciana que ayudaba como voluntaria en el hospital y que estaba justo a su lado–. Me parece que ya lo has hecho. –Y le dio unas palmaditas a Serena en el brazo–. A mi Harvey y a mí nos ocurrió lo mismo. Pobre. Yo también lo echo de menos.

Tate estuvo a punto de ahogarse por el esfuerzo de sofocar la risa.

Serena lanzó un gruñido y rezó para que el horrible suplicio llegase a su fin.

Una vez en el depósito de cadáveres, Tate los llevó a un laboratorio poco iluminado, de paredes metálicas, y cerró la puerta con llave. Hunter abrió la cremallera desde dentro.

–Gracias –le dijo a Tate mientras se incorporaba y comenzaba a salir de la bolsa. La dobló y la colocó sobre una mesa.

Tate abrió uno de los cajones del armarito situado junto a la puerta.

–De nada. Ahora, quítate la camisa y déjame que vea lo que te ha pasado.

–Ya se curará.

Tate apretó la mandíbula con firmeza.

–¿Y la infección qué?

Darien lanzó una carcajada.

–Los inmortales no mueren de una infección. _Ninguna_ enfermedad puede afectarme.

–Puede que no mueras, pero eso no quiere decir que no te duela y que no sane más rápido si la tratamos. –Dedicó una mirada a Darien que decía bien a las claras que no iba a dejarse intimidar–. No aceptaré un no por respuesta. Déjame curar esa herida.

Darien abrió la boca para seguir discutiendo pero, si algo tenía claro, era lo testarudo que Tate podía llegar a ser. Para no malgastar el tiempo, decidió obedecer… y entonces se dio cuenta de que no podría quitarse el abrigo y la camisa a causa de los grilletes.

Con un suspiro de exasperación, dejó que la ropa colgase del brazo y se acercó de nuevo a la camilla para tumbarse y esperar a Tate apoyado sobre los codos. Mientras lo veía reunir el material necesario, escuchó cómo el corazón de Serena comenzaba a latir más rápido y su respiración se aceleraba. Sintió el agudo interés que despertaba en ella la visión de su cuerpo. Lo deseaba; y ese ávido deseo estaba causando estragos en él.

Se movió un poco, deseando que sus vaqueros fueran un par de tallas más grandes, ya que la tela negra estaba empezando a molestarle bastante debido a su erección.

Joder, había olvidado el dolor, tanto literal como alegórico, que sufría su cuerpo cuando estaba cerca de una mujer atractiva. Y ella _era_ atractiva. Cómo no iba a serlo, con ese fascinante rostro élfico y esos enormes ojos azules y…

Los ojos azules siempre habían sido su debilidad.

Aun sin mirarla, supo que se estaba humedeciendo esos labios exuberantes, del color de las ciruelas, y al imaginar su sabor se le quedó la garganta seca. Imaginaba cómo sería sentir su aliento sobre el rostro y su lengua contra la suya mientras la besaba.

¡Por los dioses! Y él creía que los romanos lo habían torturado… el trabajo del mejor de sus inquisidores había sido una minucia comparado con la agonía física y mental que la cercanía de Serena le estaba causando.

Pero lo que más lo trastornaba no era sentir sus ojos fijos en él, sino el hecho de que había llevado la situación admirablemente. La mayoría de las mujeres habrían chillado de terror al descubrir su naturaleza, o se habrían puesto a llorar.

O ambas cosas a la vez.

Pero ella había sobrellevado la experiencia con una valentía y un coraje que hacía mucho que no veía.

La chica le gustaba de verdad; y eso era lo que más lo sorprendía.

Serena dio un respingo cuando la mirada de Hunter se cruzó con la suya. Esos profundos ojos azules se clavaron en ella e hicieron que se acalorara y se quedara sin aliento.

Estaba tumbado en la camilla con una pierna doblada y la otra colgando sobre el borde. Los estrechos vaqueros negros se pegaban a su poderoso y enorme cuerpo.

Y esos brazos tan musculosos…

Era un modelo de belleza masculina, todo fibra y músculos. Tenía los bíceps flexionados, ya que estaba apoyado sobre los codos, y el deseo de acercarse para acariciarlos era tan fuerte que casi le dolía el cuerpo. No tenía la más mínima duda de que serían duros como una roca y tendrían la textura del satén.

Sus hombros eran increíblemente anchos y los músculos que sobresalían hablaban de su fuerza, rapidez y agilidad. Sus pectorales y sus brazos estaban igual de desarrollados y definidos.

Y su vientre… ¡Oh Señor! Esos abdominales habían sido creados para dejar un reguero de besos húmedos sobre ellos.

De forma inconsciente, su mirada se deslizó por la delgada línea de vello de color negro que comenzaba bajo su ombligo y descendía hasta desaparecer bajo los vaqueros. Por el tamaño del bulto que se apreciaba en los pantalones, Serena podía afirmar que estaba generosamente dotado y que su interés hacia ella era más que evidente.

Y eso avivó aún más su deseo.

El color dorado de su piel desafiaba las ideas que tenía acerca de los de su especie. ¿Cómo era posible que un vampiro estuviera bronceado y su piel fuera tan incitante?

Pero más tentadora que la visión de los prominentes músculos, que pedían a gritos ser acariciados, era la multitud de cicatrices que lo cubrían. Daba la sensación de haber sido atacado por un tigre enorme, o de haber sido azotado con un látigo en algún momento de su vida.

O ambas cosas.

Hunter se echó hacia atrás cuando Tate se acercó y Serena vio un pequeño símbolo que parecía haber sido grabado a fuego en su hombro izquierdo; un arco doble con una flecha. Se encogió mentalmente al imaginar lo mucho que le habría dolido y se preguntó si él lo habría consentido o si alguien lo había marcado en contra de su voluntad.

–Me da la sensación, por tus cicatrices, de que tus amigos vampiros no te cuidan demasiado bien –le dijo.

–¿Tú crees? –replicó él.

–¿Siempre es así de sarcástico? –preguntó Serena, dirigiéndose a Tate.

–En realidad creo que contigo estaba siendo bastante agradable. –Tate estaba limpiando la horrible herida con alcohol. Preparaba la zona para inyectarle una dosis de anestesia local.

Hunter lo cogió por la muñeca antes de que pudiera clavarle la aguja.

–No te molestes.

–¿Por qué? –le preguntó Tate con el ceño fruncido.

–No me hace efecto.

Serena se quedó boquiabierta.

Tate alargó el brazo para coger el material necesario y comenzar a suturar.

–No puedes hacer eso –le dijo Serena, interrumpiéndolo–. Lo va a sentir todo.

–Necesita que le cierre la herida –insistió Tate–. ¡Jesús! Si se le ven las costillas por el agujero.

–Sigue –le dijo Hunter con una tranquilidad que dejó pasmada a Serena.

Petrificada, observó cómo Tate comenzaba a coser y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor.

Hunter mantuvo la mandíbula firmemente apretada y no dijo nada.

Ella siguió observando el proceso. Se le encogía el corazón al pensar en el dolor que debía estar sufriendo.

–¿No te duele? –le preguntó.

–No –le contestó él con los dientes apretados.

Ella sabía que estaba mintiendo; sólo había que fijarse en las venas que se marcaban en su cuello y en el modo en que apretaba los puños.

–Toma –le dijo, ofreciéndole de la mano–. Aprieta fuerte.

1 En castellano en el original. (N. de la T.)

2 Frederick's of Hollywood: Famosa cadena de tiendas de lencería muy atrevida. (N. de la T.)

* * *

><p><strong>¡Con ustedes el capitulo 3! Bueno pues si, <em>¡El maravilloso tío bueno es un vampiro! jajajaja <em>pero esperen que no es tan sencillo como se ve, son mas, maas cosas que se explkicaran a lo largo de la historia. Ven como esto tiene mucho humor, espero que les este gustando tanto como a mi chicas.**

**Espero leer sus opiniones y espero actualizar para el Martes o Miercoles,**

**Gracias por sus reviews**

**Besolos **


	5. Capitulo IV

****Primero que nada, esta historia, NO me pertenece, solo hago una adaptación a los personajes de Sailor Moon, esta historia es propiedad de Sherrilyn Kenyon y los personajes que uso pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Capitulo IV<strong>**

Darien se quedó perplejo al sentir la suavidad de la mano de Serena bajo la suya. No recordaba la última vez que alguien lo había tocado de aquel modo. Llevaba tanto tiempo siendo un Cazador Oscuro que había olvidado lo que era la delicadeza.

Tate actuaba movido por la gratitud y un cierto sentido de la obligación.

Pero ella…

No había ningún motivo para que le diera la mano. Apenas si le había dicho dos palabras civilizadas y, sin embargo, allí estaba, cerca de él cuando nadie más lo habría hecho. La situación empezaba a despertar extraños sentimientos en él. Le daban ganas de protegerla. Y sentía una enorme ternura.

Pero no era sólo eso, había mucho más; una simple caricia de Serena lo abrasaba y le llegaba al corazón. Tragó saliva y se puso rígido. No podía dejar que se acercara demasiado. Serena era una criatura de luz y él procedía de las sombras.

Eran incompatibles.

–Dime, ¿cuánto tiempo hace que eres un vampiro? –preguntó ella.

–Ya te lo he dicho –le dijo él con la mandíbula apretada–, no soy un vampiro. Soy un Cazador Oscuro.

–¿Y cuál es la diferencia?

Darien la miró con severidad.

–La diferencia está en que no tengo por norma asesinar humanos, pero, si no dejas de interrogarme, es posible que haga una excepción.

–Eres una insoportable Criatura de la Noche.

–Yo también te quiero.

Serena le soltó la mano.

–¡Ah, con que de eso se trata! –exclamó–. Sólo estaba tratando de consolarte. ¡No lo permita Dios! Deberías dejar que la gente fuese amable contigo de vez en cuando.

Irritada, se dio cuenta de que Tate la miraba sorprendido.

–¿No puedes cortarle el brazo, ya que estamos, para que pueda librarme de él?

Tate soltó un bufido.

–Podría hacerlo, pero creo que lo necesitará. Antes te lo cortaría a ti.

–¡Genial! ¿Pero qué eres tú, su Igor?

–Te has equivocado de película –la corrigió Tate–. Igor era el lacayo de Frankenstein. Te refieres a Rendfield(1). Y no, no soy Rendfield. Me llamo Tate Bennett; juez de primera instancia e instrucción(2) de este distrito.

–Ya había imaginado lo de tu trabajo. Es bastante obvio, ya que estamos en un laboratorio muy frío, lleno de _muertos_.

Tate alzó una ceja.

–¿Y tú lo llamas sarcástico?

Hunter dio un respingo al sentir que Tate tiraba demasiado fuerte del hilo.

–Lo siento –se disculpó Serena–. No lo distraeré más.

–Te lo agradecería.

Una vez que Tate hubo finalizado, Hunter volvió a colocarse la camisa y el abrigo. Se bajó de la camilla dejando escapar un imperceptible siseo, el único indicio de que le dolía el costado.

El busca de Tate comenzó a sonar.

–No tardaré. ¿Necesitáis algo, chicos?

–Estoy bien –le contestó Hunter–. Pero ella necesitará algo para desayunar y un teléfono.

Serena arqueó una ceja al escuchar sus palabras. ¿Por qué la dejaba ahora utilizar el teléfono?

Tate limpió todo el desorden con rapidez.

–El teléfono está en la pared del fondo. Marca el nueve para conseguir línea con el exterior. Cogeré algo de la cafetería y regresaré tan rápido como pueda. Quedaos aquí y cerrad la puerta con llave.

Tan pronto como se quedaron solos, Hunter se movió para que ella pudiese sentarse en el banquillo que había junto al teléfono. Parpadeó varias veces y se frotó los ojos, como si fuesen demasiado sensibles a la luz de los fluorescentes.

–Necesitamos un plan –le dijo en voz baja–. ¿No conocerás a alguien en la ciudad que sepa el modo de romper unos grilletes forjados por un dios griego?

Serena sonrió; se estaba acostumbrando a su sarcasmo.

–En realidad, creo que conozco a alguien.

El rostro de Hunter se animó de inmediato. ¡Por el amor de Dios! El tipo era increíble cuando no estaba ladrando o frunciendo el ceño.

–¿Una de tus hermanas?

–Uno de sus amigos.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

–Bien. Necesitamos hacerlo preferiblemente antes de la puesta de sol, o al menos no mucho después. También tendrías que llamar a Rei y decirle que no se deje ver durante unos cuantos días.

–Te recuerdo, por si se te ha olvidado, que no acepto órdenes de nadie. ¡Pero…! –exclamó, alzando la voz, antes de que él pudiese interrumpirla–… soy consciente de que todo esto me supera. No sabes cuánto odio toda esta basura sobrenatural. Así es que estoy deseando escucharte, pero será mejor que comiences a comportarte como si te dirigieras a una persona, y no a una muñeca hinchable sin cerebro. –Sacó el anillo de Hunter del bolsillo y se lo devolvió–. Y otra cosa, necesito ir al baño ya.

Hunter soltó una carcajada.

–A mí no me hace gracia –le espetó ella mientras lo observaba colocarse de nuevo el anillo en el dedo–. ¿Alguna sugerencia acerca de cómo podemos hacerlo sin que me muera de vergüenza en el proceso?

–Eso no es lo peor, ¿qué sugieres para que no me arresten por estar en el aseo de señoras?

Ella le lanzó una mirada afilada.

–Si crees que voy a entrar en el aseo de caballeros, olvídalo.

–Entonces supongo que tendrás que aguantarte.

–¡No pienso entrar en el aseo de caballeros!

Cinco minutos más tarde, Serena se encontraba en el aseo de caballeros maldiciendo a Hunter en voz baja.

–Lo de comportarte como un tirano te sale de forma natural, ¿verdad?

–Es lo que da sentido a mi vida –le contestó él, mientras le daba la espalda, con un tono de voz que denotaba su aburrimiento. Había doblado el brazo esposado hasta colocarlo tras su espalda para, de ese modo, permitir que Serena tuviese más libertad de movimientos.

Lo miró airada. Sentía la vejiga a punto de estallar, pero le resultaba muy difícil aliviarse, embutida entre él y la puerta del servicio. ¡Y todo porque Rei no se había acordado de sacar a su maldito perro! Si salía de ésta iba a asesinar a su hermana. A matarla. ¡A descuartizarla!

–¿Por qué tardas tanto? –le preguntó él con tono acusador.

–No puedo hacerlo contigo ahí plantado.

–¿Quieres que nos vayamos?

–¡Espérate! Antes o después te tocará a ti y voy a disfrutar mucho viéndote sufrir.

Hunter se tensó ante sus palabras.

–Nena, nunca podrías hacerme sufrir.

La frialdad de su voz la asustó.

Le llevó unos minutos más pero, finalmente, acabó. Sentía el rostro más acalorado que si se encontrara en pleno ecuador durante una tarde de verano. Se lavó las manos intentado no mirar a Hunter.

–Tienes papel higiénico pegado al zapato –le dijo él, mirándole los pies.

–¡Vaya, cómo no! –exclamó ella–. ¿Algo más que consiga hacer esto aún más embarazoso para mí? ¿Qué te parece si pasas a un terreno más íntimo?

Una malvada sonrisa se reflejó en sus ojos antes de que esa mirada oscura y penetrante descendiera hasta sus labios. Serena hubiese jurado que podía sentir su avidez, la profunda necesidad de tocarla.

Antes de que ella fuese consciente de sus intenciones, Hunter le agarró la cabeza con la mano libre, le acarició el labio inferior con el pulgar y se inclinó para capturar sus labios.

Atónita, fue incapaz de pensar ni de moverse mientras los cálidos labios de Hunter separaban los suyos.

El olor del cuero y el sabor del vampiro invadieron sus sentidos. Jamás en su vida había sentido algo parecido a lo que estos labios le estaban provocando. El beso de Hunter era tórrido y feroz mientras la mantenía fuertemente abrazada, asaltándola como un atracador a su víctima. Todas y cada una de las hormonas de su cuerpo respondieron al instante. Un gemido gutural escapó de sus labios. ¡Cielos! El tipo sabía besar. Y la sensación de ese sólido cuerpo contra el suyo era tan increíble que no pudo evitar aferrarse a sus hombros, ansiosa y desesperada por seguir saboreándolo.

La lengua de Hunter jugueteaba con la suya mientras esos firmes músculos se contraían bajo sus manos y, al rozarle accidentalmente los colmillos con la lengua, una descarga de placer la recorrió de arriba abajo.

Por primera vez desde que se había enterado de qué tipo de criatura era, empezó a resultarle atractiva la idea de que le mordiera el cuello. Pero más sugestivo aun era pensar en él tendido en el duro y frío suelo, excitándola con todos esos poderosos músculos y ese cuerpo esbelto hasta que los dos se pusieran a cien y acabaran sudorosos y extenuados.

Darien se tensó al probar el primer bocado de ambrosia que se permitía en dos mil años. Al instante, fue consciente de todas esas curvas suaves y femeninas que se apoyaban contra su masculinidad; del aroma a flores y sol que desprendía. Cosas que le habían sido arrebatadas hacía siglos.

Había magia en el beso de Serena. Y una pasión descontrolada y básica. La habían besado antes, pero Darien sabía que nadie le había hecho sentir lo que estaba experimentando en esos momentos. Con el cuerpo en llamas, le recorrió la espalda con la mano y la apretó aún más contra él. La deseaba con una intensidad que le era desconocida desde los días en que había sido mortal. Ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas acariciarla de los pies a la cabeza y pasar con suavidad los colmillos por su cuello y sus pechos.

Y sentirla agitarse entre sus brazos…

Cerrando los ojos, inhaló ese aroma dulce y femenino mientras su cuerpo palpitaba de deseo, con una necesidad básica y ancestral que casi rayaba en el dolor.

Serena jadeó al sentir la mano de Hunter deslizarse por su costado, desde el pecho hasta la cintura, para rodear después su trasero. Nunca había dejado que un hombre la tocara de esa manera, pero el Cazador Oscuro tenía algo a lo que era incapaz de resistirse. Cuando la aprisionó contra la pared con toda la fuerza de la pasión que sentía y se pegó a ella, creyó que iba a derretirse… literalmente. El roce de este torso contra su pecho le hacía ser más conciente de sus fuertes músculos.

Hunter le separó las piernas utilizando uno de sus muslos y lo alzó hasta presionarlo con su sexo, provocando que Serena se estremeciera aún más y que siseara de placer cuando él profundizó el insaciable beso.

Le rodeó el cuello con el brazo libre para tenerlo más cerca mientras sentía que todo giraba a su alrededor. ¿Cómo sería hacer el amor con un indómito depredador como Hunter y acariciar todos esos músculos que se contraían cada vez que se movía?

Hunter abandonó sus labios y trazó una húmeda senda con la lengua desde la boca hasta la oreja. Serena sintió el roce de sus colmillos sobre el cuello y se estremeció. Sus pechos se hincharon aún más, anhelando sus caricias. Y, mientras tanto, él no dejaba de presionar el muslo entre sus piernas, haciéndola que ardiera aún más. Las rodillas se le aflojaron de tal manera que tuvo que apoyarse por completo en él.

Súbitamente, alguien golpeó la puerta.

–Eh, vosotros dos –se escuchó la voz de Tate y la puerta se abrió con un crujido–. Viene alguien.

El Cazador Oscuro se apartó de ella con un gruñido. Y Serena fue consciente, en ese momento, de lo que había hecho.

–¡Por Dios! –jadeó–. ¡Acabo de besar a un vampiro!

–¡Por los dioses! ¡Acabo de besar a una humana!

Serena lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

–¿Te estás burlando de mí?

–¡Chicos! –los llamó Tate de nuevo.

Hunter la tomó del brazo y la precedió al salir de los aseos. El conserje los miró de un modo raro, pero no dijo nada al entrar al baño una vez ellos salieron.

Tate los guió hasta su pequeño despacho, situado fuera del depósito.

Había un viejo escritorio de madera colocado junto a la pared del fondo, con dos sillas dispuestas frente a él. Un sofá con una almohada y una manta pulcramente doblada ocupaba la pared de la derecha y a la izquierda había unos cuantos archivadores metálicos. Tate le señaló el teléfono del escritorio y los dejó para ir a atender sus asuntos.

Haciendo un esfuerzo para dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de suceder en los aseos y en lo estupendamente bien que se había sentido abrazando a Hunter, llamó a Rei mientras él permanecía de pie a su lado.

Por supuesto, su hermana comenzó a echarle la bronca por no haber sacado al perro.

–Vale –le contestó Serena, irritada–. Siento mucho que Terminator se meara en tu colcha nueva.

–Seguro –le dijo Rei–. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasó anoche?

–¿Cómo? ¿Es que tus habilidades psíquicas fallan? Fui atacada en tu casa por uno de tus colegas vampiros.

–¿¡Qué! –gritó Rei–. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Serena alzó la vista hasta Hunter y no supo muy bien qué decir. Físicamente estaba bien, pero él le había hecho algo extraño que no podía definir con palabras.

–Sobreviví. Pero te están buscando, así que tienes que ocultarte en un lugar seguro durante un par de días.

–Ni lo pienses.

Hunter le quitó el teléfono de las manos.

–Escúchame, niñata. Tengo a tu hermana en mi poder y, si no sales de tu casa y desapareces durante los próximos tres días, me encargaré de que tu gemela desee que me hubieras obedecido.

–Si la tocas, te atravesaré con una estaca.

Él soltó una carcajada teñida de amargura.

–Será si consigues acercarte a mí. Ahora, sal de tu casa y deja que yo me encargue de esto.

–¿Y Serena?

–Está a salvo en tanto tú me obedezcas. –Le pasó el teléfono a Serena.

–Rei –le dijo a su hermana con timidez.

–¿Qué te ha hecho? –exigió saber Rei.

–Nada –le contestó Serena con el rostro cada vez más ruborizado al pensar en el beso que habían compartido. No le había hecho nada… salvo ponerla increíblemente cachonda.

–Vale, escúchame –le dijo su hermana–. Voy a casa de Nicolas; reuniremos a los chicos y saldremos en tu busca.

–¡No! –exclamó Serena cuando vio que la mirada oscura y furiosa de Hunter descendía hasta su rostro. El corazón casi se le detuvo al recordar que podía escuchar a su hermana.

_¿Puedes escucharla? _–le dijo, articulando las palabras con labios.

Él asintió.

Serena sintió un escalofrío.

–Escúchame, Rei. Estoy bien. Haz lo que te dice, ¿vale?

–No sé qué hacer.

–Por favor, confía en mí.

–Confío en ti, pero ¿y él? Joder, ni siquiera sé quién es.

–Yo sí lo sé –le dijo–. Vete a casa de mamá; me mantendré en contacto, ¿de acuerdo?

–De acuerdo –accedió Rei de mala gana–, pero si no escucho tu voz antes de esta noche a las ocho, saldré de caza.

–Muy bien, hablaremos entonces. Te quiero.

–Yo también. –Serena colgó el auricular–. ¿Lo has oído?

Hunter se inclinó sobre ella; se acercó tanto que Serena podía percibir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo. La oscura mirada la inmovilizó.

–Todos mis sentidos están _extremadamente_ desarrollados. –Sus ojos descendieron hasta el pecho de Serena. Observó cómo se le endurecían los pezones por la intensidad de su mirada–. Puedo sentir cómo tu corazón se acelera y tu sangre corre con más rapidez por tus venas mientras estás ahí sentada, preguntándote si voy a hacerte daño o no.

El tipo era ciertamente aterrador.

–¿Lo harías? –susurró.

Él volvió a mirarla a los ojos.

–¿Tú qué crees?

Serena mantuvo la vista fija en él, tratando de descubrir sus intenciones por sus gestos o su comportamiento. Pero el tío era como un muro de ladrillos.

–Si te soy sincera, no lo sé.

–Eres más lista de lo que pensaba –le dijo mientras daba un paso hacia atrás.

Serena no supo qué contestarle. De modo que llamó al trabajo y les contó que estaba enferma y que se tomaba el día libre.

Hunter volvió a restregarse los ojos.

–¿Te molestan las luces? –le preguntó ella.

Él bajó la mano.

–Sí.

Serena recordó el comentario acerca de sus agudizados sentidos.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle cualquier otra cosa, él cogió el teléfono y marcó un número.

–_Hola, Rosa. ¿Cómo está?_

_¿Español?_, pensó, perpleja. ¿Hablaba español correctamente?

Pero lo que resultaba más inquietante era escuchar el increíblemente atractivo sonido de su voz con aquel extraño acento.

–_Sí, bien. Necesito hablar con Nick, por favor._

Hunter sostuvo el teléfono apoyándolo entre el hombro y la mejilla, mientras se masajeaba la muñeca, donde el grillete le estaba dejando una marca rojiza. Serena se preguntó si se daría cuenta de la ferocidad que reflejaban sus ojos cada vez que miraba los grilletes.

–Oye, Nick –continuó hablando tras la pausa–. Necesito que recojas mi coche que está en la esquina de Iberville y Clay, y lo traigas a St. Claude. Puedes dejarlo en el estacionamiento reservado para los médicos. –Dejó el grillete y volvió a coger el teléfono–. Sí, sé que es un asco trabajar para un imbécil como yo, pero no te olvides del sueldo y del resto de compensaciones. Ven a las tres y, una vez que dejes aquí el coche puedes irte a casa temprano.

Hizo una breve pausa y después continuó:

–Coge el maletín del armario… Sí, _ése_. Necesito que lo traigas y que lo dejes en el hospital, junto con mi juego de llaves de emergencia, a nombre de Tate Bennett. –Se tensó, como si el tal Nick hubiese dicho algo que lo molestase–. Sí, puedes tomarte el día libre mañana, pero mantén el busca encendido y el móvil también, por si necesito algo.

Hunter soltó un gruñido.

–Chico, no me cabrees. No olvides que sé dónde duermes. –Aunque las palabras fueron afiladas, estaba claro que en el fondo no eran más que una broma–. Vale, pero no se te ocurra volver a quemar el embrague. Nos vemos luego.

Serena lo miró y alzó una ceja mientras él colgaba el teléfono.

–¿Quién es Nick?

–El chico de los recados.

Ella lo miró boquiabierta.

–¡Dios mío! ¿Acabas de responder una pregunta? Cielos, será mejor que llamemos urgentemente a Tate antes de que te desplomes muerto, o no-muerto, o lo que sea que os pase a los vampiros.

–Ja, ja –le contestó Hunter con una sonrisa.

_Joder, cuando sonríe es un vampiro muy sensual…_

–¿Nick sabe lo que eres? –le preguntó.

–Sólo las personas que necesitan saber lo que soy tienen esa información.

Serena sopesó su respuesta durante un instante.

–Supongo que, en ese caso, me encuentro entre los privilegiados.

–«Malditos» sería más apropiado.

–No –dijo ella al analizarlo más a fondo–. Cuando dejas el sarcasmo de lado y no te comportas de forma terrorífica ni dictatorial, no resulta tan insoportable estar a tu lado. –Y añadió con malicia–: Claro que, desde que te conozco, ésas han sido tus actitudes más habituales, exceptuando quizás un par de ocasiones, de modo que… ¿quién soy yo para juzgarte?

El rostro de Hunter se suavizó.

–No sé tú, pero yo necesito dormir. Ha sido una noche muy larga y estoy exhausto.

Serena también se encontraba bastante cansada pero, al observar el sofá de piel sintética, se dio cuenta de que no podrían dormir allí los dos juntos.

Hunter le dedicó una sonrisa.

–Para ti el sofá; yo duermo en el suelo.

–¿Podrás?

–He dormido en sitios peores.

–Sí, pero ¿no necesitas un ataúd?

Hunter la miró con una chispa de diversión en los ojos, pero no dijo nada al acercarse al sofá.

Serena no había hecho más que tumbarse cuando se dio cuenta de que no iba a funcionar.

–Esto es muy incómodo. No puedo dormir con el brazo colgando y además necesito un sofá el doble de largo que éste.

–¿Y qué sugieres?

Agarró la manta y la almohada y se estiró en el suelo, a su lado.

Darien se encogió cuando la cercanía de sus cuerpos le hizo ser consciente del calor que desprendía Serena. Lo peor era que para poder dormir con comodidad, tendría que pasarle el brazo por la cintura.

Como si fuesen amantes.

La idea lo atravesó y se clavó en su corazón con tal impacto que durante un minuto se olvidó de respirar. En ese momento, recordó la última vez que había cometido el error de acercarse a una mujer y bajar la guardia. De forma involuntaria, acudieron a él las imágenes de la sangre y los recuerdos de un dolor brutal e interminable. La sensación fue tan real que volvió a encogerse.

_Eso es el pasado_, se dijo a sí mismo. _Recuerdos que son historia. _

_Pero algunas cosas resultan imposibles de olvidar_. Y ni siquiera un hombre con poderes psíquicos hiperdesarrollados podía enterrarlas.

_No pienses en lo que sucedió._

No era momento para recordar. Tenía que ser práctico. Desiderius iría tras él en cuanto cayera la noche y, si quería salvar a Serena y a su hermana, tendría que estar bien despierto y alerta.

Cerró los ojos y se obligó a relajarse.

Hasta que Serena se movió y su trasero le rozó la entrepierna.

Darien apretó los dientes. Se sentía a punto de estallar en llamas tan sólo por el aroma a rosas que desprendía. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se acostaba con una mujer… Tanto tiempo desde que se atreviera a cerrar los ojos con una mujer a su lado…

La necesidad era una puta traicionera. Pero ya había aprendido la lección mientras luchaba contra los romanos. Tragó saliva y se obligó a dejar la mente en blanco. No había nada en su pasado que fuese digno de recordar. Nada, excepto un sufrimiento tan hondo que, aún después de dos mil años, lo dejaba postrado de rodillas.

_Concéntrate_, se dijo, echando mano de su firme entrenamiento militar. _Es hora de descansar._

Serena se tensó cuando Hunter se movió y se acomodó tras ella. Cuando le pasó el brazo por encima se le aceleró el corazón. Ese cuerpo fuerte y esbelto presionaba su espalda de un modo muy inquietante. Miró fijamente su mano, que yacía delante de su rostro. Hunter tenía dedos largos y elegantes; dedos que podrían pertenecer a un artista o a un músico. Dios santo, resultaba muy duro recordar que no era un hombre en realidad.

_¡Estás acostada con un vampiro!_

_No. Es un Cazador Oscuro._ Aunque todavía no tenía muy clara la diferencia. Pero ya lo aclararía. Encontraría el modo de hacerlo.

Durante horas, permaneció tendida, escuchando la respiración de Hunter. Supo el momento exacto en el que por fin se quedó dormido, ya que sintió cómo su brazo se relajaba y la respiración sobre su cuello se hizo más pausada.

Escuchaba los ruidos de la gente que iba y venía por el pasillo del despacho de Tate y las voces de los conserjes, informando a través del sistema de megafonía o llamando a los doctores. Poco después del mediodía, Tate le trajo el almuerzo, pero ella no quiso que despertara a Hunter. Se comió la mitad del sándwich y continuó echada en el suelo, preguntándose cómo podría sentirse tan segura junto a un vampiro al que apenas conocía.

Giró con cuidado para quedar tendida de espaldas y poder observarlo. Era magnífico. El pelo le caía sobre los ojos mientras dormía y sus facciones tenían un encanto muy juvenil. Observó su boca y recordó el sabor y las poderosas sensaciones que había despertado en ella cuando se posó en su cuello. El recuerdo de aquel beso aún abrasaba sus labios y la hacía estremecerse. La habían besado en más ocasiones de las que podía recordar, pero ningún hombre había conseguido que sintiera aquello. El roce de la boca de Hunter sobre la suya había incendiado su cuerpo.

¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Qué tenía Hunter que despertaba su deseo hasta extremos casi dolorosos en contra de su voluntad? ¿Tendría algo que ver con sus poderes de inmortal?

Ella no era una ninfómana. Llevaba una vida sexual saludable y muy normal, no demasiado esporádica pero tampoco excesiva. Aun así, cada vez que lo miraba deseaba tocar su piel, sus labios, su pelo…

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

_Destiérralo de tu mente._ Cerró los ojos y comenzó a contar desde el cien hacia atrás.

Cuando llegó a menos sesenta, se dio cuenta de que era inútil.

Con un suspiró, alargó el brazo de modo inconsciente y comenzó a juguetear con el anillo que él llevaba de nuevo en la mano. Antes de darse cuenta sus dedos estaban entrelazados.

Hunter murmuró en sueños y se acurrucó más contra ella. Serena abrió los ojos de par en par cuando sintió su cálido aliento en el cuello y su erección presionándole perturbadoramente la cadera. Él le apretó la mano con fuerza un momento antes de abrazarla hasta rodearla por completo con su cuerpo. Susurró algo en una lengua extraña y se quedó quieto, aún dormido profundamente.

El corazón de Serena latía desbocado. Nadie la había abrazado nunca de ese modo. De forma tan posesiva; tan completa. Se sentía protegida, rodeada por su fuerza. Lo más extraño de todo era que, en el fondo, le gustaba la situación mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir.

Finalmente se quedó dormida, acurrucada entre sus brazos.

Serena se despertó y sintió que la pierna de Hunter descansaba entre sus muslos y que una de sus manos, que parecía quemarla con su contacto, vagaba bajo su sudadera, acariciándole el estómago. La estaba abrazando con tanta fuerza que le costaba trabajo respirar.

–Te he echado de menos –susurró con ternura, segundos antes de deslizar la mano bajo el sujetador y rodearle el pecho.

Serena dejó escapar un siseo de placer al sentir que sus dedos la acariciaban trazando lentos círculos, despertando su deseo y marcándola como si se tratase de un hierro candente. Le costaba un enorme esfuerzo permanecer tendida de costado y no darse la vuelta para besarlo.

–Theone –jadeó Darien dulcemente.

–¡Eh! –exclamó ella. Al llamarla por el nombre de otra persona se había sentido ofendida hasta el alma. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Si quería meterle mano, joder, ya podría recordar con quién estaba–. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Darien se tensó al despertarse por completo y abrir los ojos. Fue consciente del pecho suave y cálido que estaba acariciando e, inmediatamente después, de un dolor punzante que le exigía buscar un alivio inmediato.

_¡Mierda! _

Apartó la mano como si se hubiese quemado.

¿Qué coño estaba haciendo?

Su trabajo era protegerla, _no_ tocarla. Y menos aún cuando parecía encajar a la perfección entre sus brazos. La última vez que había cometido ese error con una mujer le había costado el alma.

Serena percibió la confusión en el rostro de Hunter mientras se separaba de ella y se incorporaba hasta quedar sentado.

–¿Quién es Theone? –preguntó.

El odio llameó en sus ojos.

–Nadie.

Vale, no le gustaba mucho la tal Theone cuando estaba despierto, pero hacía un momento…

Hunter se puso en pie despacio y la ayudó a levantarse.

–No tenía intención de dormir tanto. Casi está anocheciendo.

–¿Lo tuyo con el sol es algún tipo de conexión psíquica extraña?

–Puesto que mi vida se rige por su presencia o su ausencia, sí. –Tiró de ella mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta–. Entonces, ¿conoces a alguien que puede ayudarnos a librarnos de esto?

–Sí. Deberían estar en casa, ¿quieres que llame para comprobarlo?

–Sí.

Serena se acercó al escritorio, cogió el teléfono y llamó a Lita Kino.

–Hola, Lita –la saludó tan pronto como Lita cogió el auricular–. Soy Serena. ¿Vais a estar en casa esta noche? Necesito pediros un favor.

–Claro. Mis suegros estarán aquí un rato, pero así los niños estarán entretenidos. ¿Quieres pedirme…?

–Por teléfono no. No tardaremos.

–¿Quiénes? –preguntó Lita.

–Iré con un amigo, si no te importa.

–No, para nada.

–Gracias. Hasta ahora. –Y colgó el teléfono.

–Vale –le dijo a Hunter–. Viven pasando St. Charles. ¿Conoces el lugar?

Antes de que él contestara, Tate entró en el despacho con un maletín negro en la mano.

–Hola –le dijo a Hunter–. Suponía que ya estarías despierto. Un chico llamado Nick vino hace un par de horas y dejó esto para ti.

–Gracias –le contestó Hunter mientras cogía el maletín. Lo dejó sobre el escritorio y lo abrió.

A Serena casi se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas al ver el contenido: dos pistolas pequeñas, una repetidora, un par de pistoleras, un móvil, tres navajas de aspecto peligroso y unas gafas de sol pequeñas y de cristales muy oscuros.

–Tate –le dijo Hunter, con un tono tan amistoso que extrañó a Serena–, tú sí que vales.

–Espero que Nick no haya olvidado nada.

–No, no. Lo ha pillado todo.

Serena alzó una ceja ante ese lenguaje tan informal, en un hombre con una voz tan profunda y seductora.

Tate se despidió de ellos con un movimiento de cabeza y se marchó.

Serena observó cómo se colocaba las pistoleras alrededor de las caderas, quitaba el cargador y metía una bala en cada una de las armas. Acto seguido, les puso el seguro, las hizo girar en ambas manos y las metió en las fundas, de modo que el abrigo las mantuviera ocultas.

Después, cogió una navaja automática y la guardó en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Las otras dos fueron a parar a los bolsillos del abrigo antes de que asegurara el móvil y la PDA al cinturón.

Serena volvió a alzar una ceja ante semejante arsenal.

–Pensaba que bastaba una estaca de madera para matar a un vampiro.

–Una estaca de madera en el corazón acabaría con cualquiera. Y si no lo hace, sal corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo –dijo Hunter suavemente–. Vuelvo a decirle, señora, que ve usted demasiada televisión. ¿Es que no tienes vida?

–Sí, al contrario de lo que te ocurre a ti, tengo una vida felizmente aburrida en la cual nadie intenta matarme. ¿Y sabes qué? Me gusta, y quiero que siga siendo así cuando salga de ésta.

El humor chispeó en los ojos de Hunter.

–Muy bien, entonces vamos a ver a tus amigos para que nos separen, de modo que puedas recuperar tu aburrida vida y yo pueda volver a tomar las riendas de mi peligrosa existencia.

Recorriéndola de arriba abajo con una mirada ardiente y lujuriosa, se pasó la lengua por los colmillos y se colocó las gafas de sol.

El pulso de Serena se aceleró. Con esas gafas de sol, su apariencia de poeta romántico resultaba aún más intensa. Y le estaba costando la misma vida no regresar a sus brazos y exigirle que la besara de nuevo.

Hunter cogió la mano de Serena, la ocultó en el bolsillo de su abrigo, junto con la suya –para ocultar los grilletes– y la guió hasta el exterior del despacho de Tate y a lo largo del pasillo del hospital.

Mientras caminaba, percibió el modo de andar, ligero y ágil, de Hunter. Su elegancia. El tipo se desenvolvía con una gracia innata. Había desarrollado unos andares arrogantes y peligrosos que llamaban la atención de toda mujer que pasara a su lado. Pero él no parecía ser consciente de la atracción que ejercía y continuó caminando hasta llegar a la salida posterior.

Una vez en el oscuro estacionamiento, Serena dejó escapar un silbido al ver un Lamborghini Diablo en uno de los aparcamientos para empleados. La luz de la farola se reflejaba sobre la chapa negra y lo rodeaba con una especie de halo. Normalmente, pasaba por completo de los coches, pero el Lamborghini siempre había sido una excepción.

Debía ser de uno de los cirujanos.

O eso pensaba hasta que Hunter se acercó a él.

–¿Qué haces? –le preguntó.

–Abriendo mi coche.

Serena lo miró boquiabierta.

–¿Este coche es tuyo?

–No –le contestó con ironía–. He sacado la llave para robarlo.

–Por Dios –jadeó–. ¡Debes estar forrado!

Hunter se bajó las gafas de sol y la miró, furioso, por encima de los cristales.

–Es sorprendente lo mucho que puedes ahorrar durante dos mil años.

Serena parpadeó mientras su cerebro registraba la información. ¿En serio podía tener…?

–¿De _verdad_ eres tan viejo? –le preguntó con escepticismo.

Él asintió.

–En julio cumplí dos mil ciento ochenta y dos años, para ser exactos.

Serena se mordió el labio inferior mientras deslizaba la mirada por el fantástico cuerpo de Hunter.

–Tienes una pinta estupenda para ser tan viejo. Yo no te habría echado más de trescientos.

Hunter soltó una carcajada mientras introducía la llave en la cerradura.

Ella no pudo evitar que el diablillo que llevaba dentro saliera a la luz en ese momento para tomarle el pelo.

–¿Sabes una cosa? Dicen que los tíos que compran estos coches lo hacen para compensar una _equipación _–dijo mientras sus ojos descendían por la parte delantera de su cuerpo y se detenían en la protuberancia que se apreciaba bajo los vaqueros– pequeña.

Él alzó una ceja y la miró con una sonrisilla cálida y traviesa mientras abría la puerta.

Antes de que Serena sospechara lo que iba a hacer, se acercó a ella y, abrumándola con su poder y aroma masculinos, le cogió la mano apresada por el grillete y la apretó contra su hinchado miembro.

No. Allí no había que compensar nada.

Hunter bajó la cabeza y le susurró al oído:

–Si aún no lo tienes muy claro…

Se quedó sin respiración al sentirlo bajo la mano. Eso no era un calcetín.

Hunter la miró a los labios y atrapó su rostro con la mano que tenía libre. Serena supo en ese instante que iba a besarla de nuevo.

_¡Sí, por favor!_

–Toc, toc –se escuchó la voz de Desiderius desde las sombras.

_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*._

1 Rendfield: Personaje de la novela de Drácula (Bram Stoker) que cae bajo la influencia del Conde y actúa como su sirviente.

2 En el sistema americano es el encargado de establecer las causas de la defunción. (N. de la T.)

_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*._

* * *

><p><strong>Aqui esta el capitulo 4, les prometi actualizar la semana pasada, pero estoy pasando por unos momentos muy dificiles chicas, mi papá fallecio el día Jueves y bueno ustedes saben que lo último que se me pudo pasar por la cabeza fué subir el capitulo, de cualquier modo espero que les guste y me digan que les parecio.<strong>

**Besolos.**


	6. Capitulo V

****Primero que nada, esta historia, NO me pertenece, solo hago una adaptación a los personajes de Sailor Moon, esta historia es propiedad de Sherrilyn Kenyon y los personajes que uso pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Capitulo V<strong>**

–Esto sí que es una putada –dijo Hunter con voz serena mientras se quitaba las gafas de sol y las guardaba en el bolsillo del abrigo.

Sus movimientos eran deliberadamente lentos y Serena supo al instante que era la forma en la que el Cazador Oscuro hacía saber a Desiderius lo insignificante que le resultaban sus amenazas.

–Aquí estoy, intentando besar a mi chica y tienes que llegar tú a interrumpirnos. ¿Qué pasa?, ¿es que te criaste en un establo?

Con una calma que dejó pasmada a Serena, Hunter se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a Desiderius.

–Por cierto, toca a la chica, o al Lamborghini, y eres hombre muerto.

Desiderius salió de entre las sombras y se detuvo bajo un rayo de luna. El contraste con la amarillenta luz de las farolas le confería una apariencia siniestra, a pesar de su belleza angelical.

–Bonito coche el tuyo, Cazador Oscuro –dijo Desiderius–. Gracias a él es muy fácil seguirte la pista. Y, con respecto a tu amenaza, ya estoy muerto. –Sus hermosos labios se curvaron con una sonrisa burlona–. Igual que tú.

Vestido con un traje de rayas azul, muy a la moda, Desiderius tenía toda la apariencia de un modelo. Su piel tenía un color dorado, sin ningún defecto, y su cabello rubio era de un tono ligeramente más claro que el de Serena. Era tan apuesto que no parecía real. Y no aparentaba más de veinticinco años. Un hombre en la cúspide de su magnetismo sexual y de su fuerza.

Serena sintió que el miedo le erizaba la piel y tragó saliva con fuerza.

Esa belleza sublime en un hombre tan perverso acrecentaba su aura malévola. La única indicación de su verdadera naturaleza eran los dos largos colmillos que no se molestaba en ocultar mientras hablaba.

–Casi me fastidia matarte, Cazador Oscuro. Tienes un sentido del humor muy especial del que carecían los anteriores.

–Eso intento –dijo Hunter colocándose entre Desiderius y Serena–. ¿Por qué no haces esto aún más interesante y dejas que la mujer se vaya?

–No.

Y surgiendo de la nada, los secuaces de Desiderius atacaron en ese momento.

Serena escuchó un chasquido metálico.

Agarrando la muñeca que la mantenía unida a él, de modo que no pudiera hacerle daño, Hunter golpeó al primer vampiro rubio con la punta de la bota. Cuando vio que el Daimon se desintegraba en el aire dejando una nube de polvo, Serena se dio cuenta que el chasquido lo había producido la hoja retráctil oculta en la bota. Al instante, el arma volvió a su escondite.

Con un movimiento sacado directamente de Hollywood, Hunter golpeó a otro vampiro con el codo y lo envió volando de espaldas al suelo. A la velocidad del rayo, se arrodilló, sacó una navaja y la clavó profundamente en el pecho del Daimon; cuando éste también se evaporó, la plegó y se puso en pie.

Un tercer atacante surgió de las sombras.

Dejándose guiar por el instinto, Serena se giró y le dio una patada. Lo alcanzó en la ingle y lo envió al suelo entre gemidos.

Hunter la miró y alzó una ceja.

–Cinturón negro en aikido –le dijo ella.

–Si las circunstancias fueran otras, te daría un beso. –Sonrió y miró por encima del hombro de Serena–. Agáchate.

Ella lo hizo y él lanzó una navaja directa al pecho de otro vampiro. La criatura se desintegró dejando una nube negra.

Hunter desenfundó la pistola.

–Métete en el coche –le ordenó, empujándola hacia el asiento del conductor.

Serena entró tan rápido como le permitieron los grilletes, presa de continuos estremecimientos provocados por la sobrecarga de adrenalina. Pasó por encima del cambio de marchas y se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto mientras Hunter disparaba a los Daimons.

Él entró al coche cuando ella estuvo lista, cerró la puerta y encendió el motor. Dios santo, estaba sorprendentemente calmado. Jamás en su vida había visto algo así. El tipo era imperturbable.

Otro apuesto vampiro rubio saltó al capó en el instante en que Hunter daba marcha atrás y pisaba el acelerador. Enseñando los colmillos, el Daimon intentó golpear el parabrisas.

–¿No os he dicho que _no_ tocaseis el Lamborghini? –se quejó Hunter segundos antes de tomar una curva cerrada haciendo que el vampiro volara por los aires–. Y yo que pensaba que no podíais volar… –dijo mientras enderezaba el Lamborghini y salía a la carretera–. Supongo que Acheron necesita actualizar el manual.

Serena se dio cuenta de que los perseguían dos coches.

–¡Dios mío! –jadeó, rodeando la ancha y fuerte muñeca de Hunter con la mano para que éste tuviera más movilidad y pudiera maniobrar mejor con el cambio de marchas. La cosa se ponía fea y no quería ser un estorbo para él, que era el único que podía sacarla del atolladero.

–Agárrate fuerte –le dijo él mientras ponía la radio y aceleraba.

La música de Lynyrd Skynyrd con su «That Smell» resonó con fuerza en el interior del coche justo cuando salían del aparcamiento y se internaban en el tráfico. Con el cuerpo rígido, Serena comenzó a rezar el rosario, aunque ni siquiera era católica.

–¡Las luces! –le gritó a Hunter al darse cuenta de que conducía con los faros apagados y el coche tenía los cristales tintados, cosa que era ilegal–. ¡Las luces vendrían muy bien en este momento!

–No lo creo, ya que me molestan hasta el punto de no ver nada. Confía en mí.

–¿Que confíe en ti? Y un cuerno –soltó Serena, agarrándose con la mano libre al cinturón de seguridad como si le fuese la vida en ello–. Por si no lo recuerdas, no soy inmortal.

Hunter soltó una carcajada.

–Sí, bueno, en un coche aplastado tampoco lo soy yo.

Serena lo miró con la boca abierta.

–Odio tu sentido del humor, en serio.

La sonrisa de Hunter se intensificó.

Atravesaron las atestadas calles de Nueva Orleáns a toda velocidad, pasando de un carril a otro hasta que Serena creyó que iba a ponerse a vomitar. Por no mencionar que en un par de ocasiones pensó que se quedaría sin mano debido a los movimientos bruscos de Hunter. Tragó con fuerza, en un intento por calmar las nauseas, y se pasó el brazo por la cintura, luchando por mantenerse derecha a aquella velocidad.

Un enorme Chevy negro se colocó a la altura del Lamborghini e intentó desviarlos para que se estrellaran contra un trailer. Serena contuvo un chillido apretando con fuerza los dientes.

–No te dejes llevar por el pánico –le dijo Hunter, alzando la voz para hacerse escuchar por encima del ruido de la música mientras giraba bruscamente para pasar por debajo del trailer y pisaba a fondo el acelerador–. He hecho esto un montón de veces.

Serena apenas podía respirar cuando se internaron en otro carril, donde un Firebird les esperaba para intentar chocar con ellos. El Cazador Oscuro esquivó un coche aparcado a duras penas. Estaba tan aterrorizada que sólo podía emitir pequeños jadeos. Y rezar. Cientos y cientos de oraciones. Cuando llegaron a la interestatal, había visto toda su vida pasar ante sus ojos. Y no le gustó nada lo que vio. Era demasiado breve y aún había muchas cosas que quería hacer antes de morir… incluyendo agarrar a Rei y darle una buena paliza.

Súbitamente, el Chevy negro apareció junto a ellos e intentó sacarlos de la carretera. Hunter pisó el freno y el coche derrapó hacia un lado.

A Serena se le revolvió el estómago.

–¿Sabes una cosa? –le dijo Hunter muy tranquilo–. Odio a los romanos, pero debo reconocer que sus descendientes han fabricado un vehículo extraordinario.

Cambió de marcha y aceleró de nuevo, dejando atrás al Chevy. Atravesando la mediana, se internaron en el tráfico y tomaron una de las salidas a tal velocidad que lo único que Serena vio fueron los destellos de las luces en una especie de mancha borrosa. Los chirridos de los frenos y las pitadas de las bocinas llenaron sus oídos, seguidos por el estridente sonido del metal cuando el Firebird, lleno de Daimons, chocó contra el Chevy negro. El Firebird empujó al otro vehículo hasta el muro de contención, donde dio una vuelta de campana y cayó sobre la autopista. Aún no era capaz de respirar con normalidad cuando el Chevy de los Daimons se detuvo al lado de la calzada sin golpear a ningún otro coche.

Hunter dio un alarido de júbilo mientras hacía girar al Lamborghini bruscamente hasta dejarlo en dirección contraria. Pisó los frenos a fondo y echó un vistazo al caos que acababan de dejar atrás.

Serena se limitó a mirarlo con la boca abierta y todo el cuerpo temblando.

Él quitó la radio y la miró con una sonrisa triunfal.

–Y sin un solo arañazo en el Lamborghini… ¡Ja! Morded el polvo, cabrones chupa-almas.

Redujo marcha, pisó a fondo el acelerador y dio una vuelta completa en mitad de la calle, haciendo chirriar las ruedas antes de dirigirse al Barrio Francés.

Serena permaneció en silencio, sin dar crédito a lo sucedido, y trató de relajarse tomando profundas bocanadas de aire.

–Te has divertido de lo lindo, ¿verdad?

–Joder, sí. ¿Les has visto la cara? –preguntó, soltando una carcajada–. Adoro este coche.

Ella miró al cielo suplicando ayuda divina.

–Dios mío, por favor, apártame de este loco antes de que muera de un susto.

–Venga ya –le dijo con voz juguetona–. No me digas que no te ha hecho correr la sangre.

–Sí, sí, claro. De hecho, me la ha acelerado tanto que no estoy segura de cómo ha logrado sobrevivir mi corazón. –Lo miró fijamente–. Eres un ser humano totalmente desquiciado.

La risa de Hunter murió al instante.

–Solía serlo, al menos.

Serena tragó saliva al percibir el vacío de su voz. Sin quererlo, acababa de encontrar un punto débil. El humor de ambos decayó bastante y Serena le dio las indicaciones precisas para llegar a la casa de Lita, en St. Charles.

Pocos minutos después, aparcaban en el camino de entrada tras el Range Rover negro de Andrew Furuhata. El guardabarros trasero estaba ligeramente hundido tras su último encuentro con una farola. Pobre Andrew, era un peligro en la carretera.

Serena miró de soslayo a su compañero. Después de todo, y siguiendo con las comparaciones, Andrew no era tan malo. Al menos, jamás la mataría de un infarto.

Hunter la ayudó a bajar del coche a través de la puerta del conductor y la precedió camino de la puerta. La antigua casa estaba completamente iluminada y, a través de las ligeras cortinas que cubrían las ventanas, Serena pudo ver a Lita sentada en un sillón de la salita de estar.

Bajita y morena, Lita llevaba la larga melena recogida en una cola de caballo y su tripa había aumentado el doble desde la última vez que la vio. Aunque faltaban nueve semanas para que saliera de cuentas, la pobre Lita tenía todo el aspecto de ir a dar a luz en cualquier momento. Se estaba riendo de algo, pero no había señales de Andrew ni de sus invitados.

Serena se detuvo para acomodarse el pelo con la mano, enderezar su ropa sucia y abrocharse el polar para ocultar las manchas de sangre.

–Lita dijo que tendrían compañía, así es que creo que deberíamos intentar pasar desapercibidos, ¿de acuerdo?

Hunter asintió con la cabeza en el mismo momento en que ella tocaba el timbre. Tras una breve espera, la puerta se abrió y Andrew Furuhata apareció en el vestíbulo. Con su casi uno noventa de altura, Andrew era tan deslumbrante como Hunter. Tenían el mismo tipo de rasgos, pero sus ojos eran del verde más profundo que ella hubiese visto jamás. Sus rasgos parecían esculpidos pero, teniendo en cuenta que era el hijo de la diosa Afrodita, no era de extrañar. La sonrisa de bienvenida se borró del rostro del hombre cuando miró a Hunter y al instante se quedó con la boca abierta.

Serena comprobó que Hunter reaccionaba de la misma forma; parecía estar perplejo.

–¿Andrew Furuhata? –preguntó Hunter con incredulidad.

–¿Darien Chiba?

Antes de que Serena pudiera moverse, los dos hombres se fundieron en un abrazo, como si se tratara de dos hermanos largo tiempo separados. Su brazo siguió el movimiento del de Darien al abrazar a Andrew.

–¡Por todos los dioses! –jadeó Andrew–. ¿De verdad eres tú?

–No puedo creerlo –dijo Hunter apartándose un poco para mirar a Andrew de arriba abajo–. Pensaba que estabas muerto.

–¿Yo? –le preguntó Andrew–. ¿Y tú qué? Oí que los romanos te habían ejecutado. ¡Por Zeus! ¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí? –En ese momento, bajó la mirada y vio los grilletes–. ¿Qué…?

–Por eso hemos venido –dijo Serena–. Nos han encadenado y esperaba que tú pudieras separarnos.

–Los forjó tu padrastro –añadió Hunter–. ¿No tendrás una llave en algún lado, por casualidad?

Andrew se rió.

–Supongo que no debería sorprenderme. Por lo menos esta vez no has traído a una princesa amazona con una madre iracunda exigiendo que se te corten ciertas partes de tu cuerpo… –Andrew meneó la cabeza como si se tratase de un padre regañando a su hijo–. Dos mil años después y aún sigues metiéndote en líos increíbles.

Hunter lo miró con una sonrisilla forzada.

–Algunas cosas no cambian jamás. Si consigues separarnos te deberé una, ¿no te importa?

Andrew ladeó la cabeza.

–La última vez que hice recuento, me debías dos favores.

–¡Ah, sí! No me acordaba de lo de Prymaria.

Por la expresión del rostro de Andrew, Serena supo que a él no se le había olvidado y la verdad era que mataría por enterarse de lo que había sucedido. Pero ya habría tiempo para eso más tarde. Lo primero era liberar su brazo. Movió la cadena, haciendo que tintineara.

Andrew retrocedió y los invitó a entrar a la casa.

–Habéis tenido suerte –les dijo mientras los acompañaba hasta la salita.

Lita no se había movido del sillón; ahora sostenía a Vanessa en su regazo mientras la madre de Andrew, rubia y espléndida, ocupaba un lugar en el sofá y jugaba con Niklos y uno de sus peluches. Un hombre moreno y alto estaba sentado junto a Afrodita y sostenía al pequeño en sus brazos, riéndose de los dos.

El Cazador Oscuro jadeó al ver la poco corriente escena familiar y apartó a Serena con un brusco empujón, momentos antes de que Afrodita alzara la vista y maldijera.

Antes de Serena pudiera entender lo que sucedía, la diosa alargó un brazo y de su mano surgió una especie de rayo luminoso que golpeó directamente a Hunter. El impacto lo tiró al suelo de espaldas, arrastrándola junto a él.

Serena aterrizó sobre el pecho de Hunter y en ese momento vio la quemadura que el rayo le había provocado en el hombro. Olía a piel y carne quemada. Sabía que el dolor de la herida tenía que ser horroroso, pero él no parecía notarlo. Muy al contrario, Hunter se quitó las gafas de sol con rapidez, la apartó de su pecho e intentó alejarla de él tanto como fuera posible. Poniéndose en pie se colocó entre la diosa y Serena.

–¡Cómo te atreves! –gritó Afrodita con el hermoso rostro desfigurado por la ira. Con los ojos entrecerrados se levantó del sofá y se acercó a Hunter como si se tratase de una bestia mortal acechando a su presa–. Sabes que te está prohibido mostrarte ante nosotros.

Andrew agarró el brazo de su madre antes de que pudiera llegar hasta Darien.

–¡Madre, detente! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Ella lo miró furiosa.

–¿Cómo te has atrevido a traer a un Cazador Oscuro ante mi presencia? ¡Sabes que está prohibido!

Andrew frunció el ceño y observó a Hunter. La incredulidad se reflejaba en su rostro.

Hunter miró a Serena por encima de su hombro.

–Estás a punto de ser libre, pequeña –le susurró.

Afrodita alzó la mano.

Aterrorizada, Serena se dio cuenta de que la diosa pretendía acabar con él. _¡No!_, el grito se atascó en su garganta mientras su corazón latía a toda velocidad, presa del pánico.

Andrew atrapó la muñeca de su madre antes de que pudiera herir a Hunter de nuevo.

–No, mamá –la increpó Andrew–. Cazador Oscuro o no, da la casualidad de que es el único hombre que me guardó las espaldas mientras todos los demás rezaban para verme muerto. Si lo matas, _jamás_ te perdonaré.

El rostro de Afrodita adoptó una expresión pétrea.

Andrew la soltó.

–Nunca te he pedido nada antes. Pero ahora lo hago, como tu hijo que soy. Ayúdalo. Por favor.

Afrodita miró a Andrew y a Hunter alternativamente. La indecisión en su mirada era tangible.

–¿Hefesto? –llamó Andrew al hombre sentado en el sofá–. ¿Los liberarás?

–Está prohibido –contestó el dios bruscamente– y lo sabes. Los Cazadores Oscuros no poseen alma y están más allá de nuestro alcance.

–No pasa nada, Andrew –dijo Hunter en voz baja–. Pídele que el rayo no me atraviese para que no hiera a la mujer.

Fue entonces cuando Afrodita vio a Serena. Y su mirada se posó sobre los grilletes.

–¿Mamá? –le pidió Andrew de nuevo.

Afrodita chasqueó los dedos y los grilletes desaparecieron.

–Gracias –le dijo Andrew.

–Sólo lo he hecho para ayudar a la humana –dijo la diosa con gravedad antes de volver al sofá–. El Cazador Oscuro puede apañárselas solo.

Hunter le dijo las gracias en silencio a Andrew, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

–Darien, espera –le dijo Andrew, deteniéndolo–. No puedes marcharte estando herido.

La expresión del Cazador Oscuro era impasible.

–Ya conoces las normas, _adelphos_. Me las apaño solo.

–No, esta noche no.

–Si él se queda –dijo Afrodita–, tenemos que marcharnos.

Andrew miró a su madre y asintió con la cabeza.

–Lo sé, mamá. Gracias de nuevo por ayudarlo. Hasta luego.

La diosa desapareció con un destello luminoso. Hefesto dejó a Niklos en el suelo y acto seguido también se evaporó.

–¿Andrew? –lo llamó Lita desde la salita–. ¿Corre peligro Vanessa si la dejo en el suelo?

–No –le contestó él.

Serena observó la mirada de tristeza en los ojos de Hunter cuando los gemelos se acercaron corriendo a su padre.

Niklos se apartó, feliz de ver a Serena, y comenzó a parlotear mientras le tendía los brazos. Ella lo cogió y lo abrazó con fuerza antes de darle un beso sobre los suaves rizos rubios.

Dando saltos entre sus brazos, el niño soltó una carcajada y la abrazó.

Vanessa se dirigió directamente a Hunter, cosa absolutamente normal en ella; la pequeña hechicera no se arredraba ante los extraños. Extendió el brazo y le ofreció la galleta a medio comer que llevaba en la mano.

–¿Ga-lleta? –le preguntó con su hablar titubeante, propio de un bebé.

Arrodillándose ante ella, Hunter sonrió con ternura, cogió la galleta y acarició con suavidad el cabello oscuro de la niña.

–Gracias cielo –le dijo con suavidad antes de devolverle la galleta–, pero no tengo hambre.

Vanessa dio un gritito y se arrojó a sus brazos.

Aunque Serena viviera toda una eternidad, jamás sería capaz de olvidar la mirada desesperada, de profundo dolor, que se reflejó en los ojos de Hunter mientras abrazaba a la niña contra su pecho. Había anhelo. Sufrimiento. Era la mirada de un hombre que sabía que sostenía entre sus brazos algo que no deseaba que le arrebataran.

Cerró los ojos y apoyó la mejilla sobre la cabecita de Vanessa mientras apretaba los puños y la abrazaba aún más fuerte.

–Por los dioses, Andrew, siempre haces unos niños tan hermosos…

Andrew no contestó mientras Lita se acercaba, pero Serena reconoció la angustia en sus ojos al observar cómo su amigo abrazaba a su hija.

Los dos hombres intercambiaron una mirada.

Recordaban algo, alguna pesadilla vivida por ambos de la que Serena no sabía nada.

Andrew tomó a Lita de la mano.

–Lita, éste es mi amigo Darien Chiba. Darien, ésta es mi esposa.

Hunter se puso en pie con la misma agilidad que una pantera negra, sosteniendo a Vanessa con mucho cuidado en sus brazos.

–Es un honor conocerte, Lita.

–Gracias –le contestó ella–. Lo mismo digo. Andrew ha hablado tanto de ti que es como si ya te conociera.

Hunter miró a Andrew con los ojos entrecerrados.

–Teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que siempre ha censurado mi comportamiento, tiemblo al pensar lo que ha podido contarte.

Lita se rió.

–Nada malo. ¿Es cierto que en una ocasión incitaste a toda una casa de putas a que…?

–¡Andrew! –masculló Hunter–. No puedo creer que le contaras eso.

Sin inmutarse siquiera, Andrew se encogió de hombros e ignoró la irritación de su amigo.

–Siempre has sabido sacar a relucir tu ingenio bajo presión.

Lita jadeó y se llevó la mano hacia el voluminoso vientre. Su marido se acercó a ella y la agarró del brazo, observándola con preocupación.

Respirando entrecortadamente, Lita se frotó el vientre y los miró con una débil sonrisa.

–Lo siento. El bebé da patadas como una mula.

Hunter miró el vientre de Lita y una extraña luz iluminó sus ojos. Por un instante, Serena hubiese jurado que los había visto brillar.

–Es otro niño –les dijo en voz baja y distante.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? –le preguntó Lita, sorprendida, mientras continuaba frotándose arriba y abajo–. Sólo lo sé desde ayer mismo.

–Puede percibir el alma del bebé –le dijo Andrew suavemente–. Es uno de los poderes protectores de un Cazador Oscuro.

Hunter miró a su amigo.

–Éste va a tener un carácter fuerte. Generoso y tierno, pero muy imprudente.

–Me recuerda a alguien que conocí en una ocasión –comentó Andrew.

Esas palabras parecieron torturar a Hunter.

–Venga –dijo Andrew, tomando a Vanessa de los brazos de Darien y poniéndola en el suelo, sin hacer caso a sus lloriqueos de protesta–. Necesito que me acompañes arriba para curarte esa herida.

Serena se quedó en el pasillo, sin saber qué hacer. Un millón de preguntas bullían en su interior en busca de respuestas y, si no hubiese sido por la herida de Hunter, estaría de camino al piso superior para formularlas todas. Pero Andrew tenía razón. Esa herida tenía un aspecto muy feo y necesitaba ser atendida. Tras echar una mirada pensativa a las escaleras, se dio la vuelta para hablar con Lita.

–Pareces asombrosamente tranquila, a pesar del caos que se ha formado aquí. Dioses desvaneciéndose, gente que llega cubierta de sangre y a la que lanzan un rayo en tu recibidor… Cualquiera pensaría que a estas alturas deberías estar de los nervios, sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta tu estado.

Lita rió mientras conducía a una llorosa Vanessa de vuelta a la salita de estar.

–Bueno, durante los últimos años casi me he acostumbrado a ver a dioses apareciendo y desapareciendo de repente. Y a otras cosas en las que no quiero ni pensar. Estar casada con Andrew es, sin duda, un buen modo de aprender a mantener la calma.

Serena se rió sin mucho entusiasmo y volvió a mirar hacia la escalera, preguntándose de nuevo acerca de su enigmático Cazador Oscuro.

–Hunter, o Darien, ¿es también un dios?

–No lo sé. Por lo que Andrew me ha contado, siempre he creído que era un hombre; pero estoy tan a oscuras como tú.

Mientras Lita tomaba asiento, Serena escuchó a los hombres hablar a través del transmisor colocado en la habitación de los bebés.

Lita extendió el brazo para apagar el receptor.

–Por favor, espera.

Serena se sentó y jugueteó con Niklos mientras escuchaba la conversación que se desarrollaba en el piso superior.

–Joder, Darien –le dijo Andrew tan pronto como éste le dio su camisa–. Tienes más cicatrices que mi padre.

Darien dejó escapar el aire lentamente mientras rozaba la quemadura que el rayo de Afrodita le había causado en el hombro.

Se encontraban en la habitación de los gemelos, al fondo del pasillo. Darien entornó los ojos, molesto por el brillo de la luz sobre el papel que cubría las paredes –amarillo y con ositos– y sacó las gafas de sol. Andrew debió recordar parte de la antigua mitología griega, porque apagó la luz y encendió una lamparita pequeña que inundó la habitación con un suave resplandor.

Debilitado por el dolor, Darien notó que su reflejo en el espejo apenas si era perceptible. La capacidad de no reflejarse en los espejos era una de las medidas de protección de las que gozaba un Cazador Oscuro. Para conseguir verse en uno de ellos, tenían que proyectar una imagen mental, algo que resultaba muy duro estando herido o excesivamente cansado.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5 aqui. Chicas aca esta el nuevo capi, como se dan cuenta aqui Darien se encuentra con Andrew que es el protagonista de la historia pasada "Un Amante de Ensueño" ¿Alguna duda o confusion? Esta todo clarito?<strong>

**Bueno para las chicas mexicanas, felices fiestas patrias, pasenla rico.**

**Y bueno lo de siempre, me gustaría leer sus comentarios y saber que les va pareciendo la historia.**

**Besolos**


	7. Capitulo VI

****Primero que nada, esta historia, NO me pertenece, solo hago una adaptación a los personajes de Sailor Moon, esta historia es propiedad de Sherrilyn Kenyon y los personajes que uso pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Capitulo VI<strong>**

Darien se apartó un poco del armario pintado de blanco y se encontró con la interrogante mirada de Andrew.

–Dos mil años de lucha suelen dejar huella en el cuerpo.

–Siempre tuviste más pelotas que cerebro.

Un espeluznante escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Darien al escuchar esas palabras tan familiares. Era imposible recordar las innumerables ocasiones en las que Andrew las había pronunciado en griego antiguo.

Cómo había echado de menos a su amigo y mentor a lo largo de los siglos… Andrew había sido el único al que había prestado atención. Y uno de los pocos hombres a los que había respetado de verdad. Se frotó el brazo y continuó hablando.

–Lo sé. Pero lo gracioso es que siempre escucho tu voz en mi mente pidiéndome que tenga paciencia. –Hablando con una voz más ronca, imitó el acento espartano de Andrew–: _«Maldición Darien, ¿es que no puedes pensar nunca antes de actuar?»_

Andrew no respondió.

Darien sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de su amigo. Los mismos recuerdos agridulces que le perseguían a él cada noche cuando se relajaba el tiempo suficiente como para dejar que el pasado regresara. Imágenes de un mundo desaparecido hacía mucho tiempo; de gente y de familia que no eran más que sombras difusas y sentimientos perdidos.

El suyo había sido un mundo muy especial, pero su elegancia primitiva aún caldeaba sus corazones. Darien todavía podía oler el aceite de las lámparas que iluminaban su hogar y sentir la brisa fresca y fragante del Mediterráneo que perfumaba su villa.

En una extraña contradicción con los pensamientos de Darien, Andrew abrió el pequeño botiquín y buscó un moderno paquete de hielo. Cuando lo encontró, quitó el cierre para liberar el gel y lo sostuvo sobre el hombro de Darien. Éste siseó al sentir el frío sobre la herida.

–Siento mucho lo de la descarga astral –se disculpó Andrew–. Si lo hubiese sabido…

–No tienes la culpa de nada. No había modo de que supieras que había entregado mi alma. No es precisamente el modo de comenzar una conversación. «Hola, soy Darien. No tengo alma. ¿Qué tal estás?»

–No tiene gracia.

–Claro que sí, lo que pasa es que nunca has entendido mi sentido del humor.

–Lo que pasa es que siempre salía a relucir cuando estábamos a un paso de la muerte.

Darien se encogió de hombros y deseó no haberlo hecho cuando el dolor le recorrió el brazo.

–¿Qué puedo decir? Vivo para fastidiar al viejo _Apollyon_. –Cogió el paquete de las manos de Andrew y retrocedió un paso–. ¿Qué te ocurrió Andrew? Me dijeron que Escipión te capturó junto a tu familia y que os asesinó.

Andrew soltó un bufido.

–¿Y tú lo creíste? Fue Príapo quien mató a mi familia. Cuando los encontré muertos me dejé llevar por un «momento Darien» y fui tras él.

Darien alzó una ceja. Que él supiera, Andrew nunca había cedido a un impulso en toda su vida. El tipo era la calma y la reflexión personificadas, sin importar el caos que hubiera a su alrededor. Y eso había sido una de las cosas que más apreciara de su amigo.

–¿_Tú_ hiciste algo impulsivo?

–Sí. Y lo pagué muy caro –dijo, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y mirando a Darien a los ojos–. Príapo me maldijo y me encerró en un pergamino. Pasé dos mil años como esclavo sexual antes de que mi esposa me liberara.

Darien soltó un silbido de incredulidad. Había oído hablar de tales maldiciones. El sufrimiento era agónico, y su orgulloso amigo debía haberlo pasado realmente mal. Andrew nunca había permitido que nadie dirigiese su camino. Ni siquiera los dioses.

–Y tú me llamas loco a mí… –dijo Darien–. Yo me limité a provocar el odio de los romanos. Tú fuiste tras el panteón griego al completo.

Andrew le pasó un tubo de crema para las quemaduras. Cuando habló, su voz sonó ronca.

–Me estaba preguntado… cuando me marché, ¿qué sucedió con…?

Darien lo miró a los ojos y vio la agonía reflejada en ellos. Descubrió que para su amigo era demasiado doloroso el hecho de mencionar lo sucedido. Él todavía sentía el dolor al recordar las muertes de los hijos de Andrew. De cabellos rubios y mejillas sonrosadas, habían sido dos niños preciosos y vivaces; resultaba imposible hacerles justicia con simples palabras. Su simple presencia hacía que el corazón de Darien se encogiera de envidia.

¡Por los dioses! Cómo había deseado poder tener su propia familia, sus propios hijos. Cada vez que visitaba el hogar de Andrew, anhelaba poder vivir una existencia como la de su amigo. Era lo único que había querido siempre. Un hogar acogedor, unos hijos a los que amar y una esposa que lo quisiera. Cosas sencillas, en realidad, pero que siempre habían resultado imposibles para él.

Y ahora, como Cazador Oscuro, esos deseos no eran más que sueños irrealizables.

Darien no podía ni imaginarse el horror que Andrew debía sentir cada vez que recordara a sus hijos. Dudaba mucho de que cualquier otro hombre pudiera amar a unos niños tanto como su amigo. Recordaba el día en que Atolycus, con cinco añitos, había cambiado la cola de caballo del yelmo de Andrew por unas plumas, como regalo para su padre antes de cabalgar a la batalla. Andrew había sido uno de los generales más temidos de todo el ejército macedonio, pero por no herir los sentimientos de su hijo, había llevado su regalo con orgullo delante de todos sus hombres.

Nadie se atrevió a reírse. Ni siquiera Darien.

Se aclaró la garganta y desvió la mirada de la de su amigo.

–Enterré a Calista y a Atolycus en el huerto desde el que se veía el mar, donde solían jugar. La familia de Penélope se hizo cargo de su cuerpo, y envié el cadáver de Jasón a casa de su padre.

–Gracias.

Darien asintió con la cabeza.

–Era lo menos que podía hacer. Eras un hermano para mí.

Andrew se rió con tristeza.

–Supongo que eso explica por qué tenías esa fijación por hacerme la vida imposible.

–Alguien tenía que hacerlo. Con veintitrés años eras demasiado duro y serio.

–No como tú.

Darien apenas recordaba al hombre que una vez fue y del que Andrew estaba hablando. Despreocupado y siempre listo para la batalla. De sangre caliente y con cabeza de chorlito. Era un milagro que Andrew no lo hubiese matado. La paciencia de ese hombre no tenía límites.

–Mis gloriosos días de desperdiciada juventud –dijo Darien con melancolía.

Mirándose el hombro, comenzó a extender la crema sobre la quemadura. Dolía, pero ya estaba acostumbrado al dolor físico. Y se había enfrentado a sufrimientos mucho peores que ese minúsculo dolor.

Andrew arqueó una ceja y lo miró de forma inquisitiva.

–Los romanos te capturaron por mi culpa, ¿no es cierto?

Darien se detuvo al ver el remordimiento en los ojos de su amigo. Después, siguió extendiéndose la crema.

–Siempre fuiste muy duro contigo mismo, Andrew. No fue por tu culpa. Tras tu desaparición continué con la sangrienta cruzada contra sus ejércitos. Me forjé mi propio destino en ese aspecto, y tú no tuviste nada que ver.

–Pero si hubiese estado allí, podría haber evitado que te cogieran.

Darien resopló.

–Eras muy bueno sacándome de los problemas, no hay duda. Pero ni quisiera tú podrías haberme salvado de mí mismo. Si hubieses estado allí, los romanos habrían tenido a otro general macedonio al que crucificar. Créeme, estabas mucho mejor en ese pergamino que enfrentándote al destino que Escipión y Valerius tenían en mente para nosotros.

A pesar de sus palabras, Darien aún veía la culpa reflejada en el rostro de su amigo, y quería librarlo de ella.

–¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó Andrew–. Según los historiadores Valerius te capturó en plena batalla. Pero no puedo creerlo. No luchando como luchabas.

–Y la historia dice que tú fuiste asesinado por los hombres de Escipión. Los ganadores escriben su versión de los hechos.

Por primera vez desde hacía siglos, Darien dejó que los recuerdos lo transportaran de vuelta a aquel aciago día del pasado. Apretó los dientes cuando una oleada de angustia y rabia lo invadió al recordar vívidamente por qué había encerrado esos recuerdos en el fondo de su mente.

–Ya sabes que las Parcas son unas putas traicioneras. No fui capturado por Valerius; me tendieron una trampa y me ofrecieron a él como un regalo.

Andrew frunció el ceño.

–¿Cómo?

–Mi pequeña Clytemnestra1. Mientras tú y yo luchábamos contra los romanos, mi esposa los recibía en su lecho, en nuestra casa.

El rostro de Andrew perdió el color.

–No puedo creer que Theone hiciese algo así, después de todo lo que sacrificaste por ella.

–Toda buena acción tiene un precio.

Andrew miró a Darien con el ceño nuevamente fruncido ante la amargura de sus palabras. Éste no era el mismo hombre que había conocido en Macedonia. Darien Chiba siempre había estado lleno de alegría, generosidad y ternura. El hombre que se alzaba ante él carecía de entusiasmo. Se mantenía en guardia. Era muy suspicaz y su comportamiento rayaba en la frialdad.

–¿Te convertiste en un Cazador Oscuro a causa de la traición de tu esposa? –le preguntó Andrew.

–Sí.

Andrew cerró los ojos cuando sintió que la compasión por su amigo se abría paso hacia su corazón de la mano de la ira. Veía a su amigo en sus recuerdos tal y como había sido siglos atrás. Sus ojos siempre habían tenido una mirada alegre y traviesa. Darien amaba la vida como muy pocas personas lo hacían. De espíritu generoso, amable por naturaleza y de corazón valeroso, Darien siempre lograba desarmarlo y, en incontables ocasiones, había deseado poder odiar al malcriado muchacho.

Pero le había resultado imposible.

–¿Qué te hizo Valerius? –preguntó Andrew.

Darien respiró hondo.

–Créeme, no te gustaría conocer todos los detalles.

Andrew observó cómo Darien hacía un leve gesto de dolor cuando un repentino recuerdo asaltó su mente.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Nada –contestó Darien malhumorado.

Los pensamientos de Andrew volvieron a la esposa de Darien. Pequeña y rubia, Theone había sido más hermosa que Helena de Troya. Sólo la había visto una vez, y de lejos. Pero aún así, supo al instante lo que había llamado la atención de Darien. Theone poseía un aura irresistible que hablaba a las claras de su amplia experiencia sexual y de su habilidad en esos menesteres. Cuando la conoció, con apenas veintidós años, el joven Darien se había enamorado de ella al instante; de una mujer ocho años mayor que él. No le importó lo que los demás dijeran sobre ella; Darien jamás escuchaba a nadie. Había amado a esa mujer con locura, con toda su alma.

–¿Qué pasó con Theone? –preguntó Andrew–. ¿Descubriste por qué lo hizo?

Darien arrojó el paquete de hielo a la bolsa.

–Me dijo que lo hacía por temor a que no pudiera protegerla.

Andrew soltó una maldición.

–Yo dije algo más fuerte –contestó Darien en voz baja–. Estuve tres semanas allí tendido, intentando descubrir qué era lo que ella odiaba tanto de mí como para entregarme a mi peor enemigo. Jamás me había dado cuenta antes de lo imbécil que fui.

Darien mantuvo la mandíbula fuertemente apretada al recordar la mirada de su esposa mientras comenzaba su ejecución. Lo había mirado frente a frente, sin demostrar ni pizca de remordimiento.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que, aunque él le había dado lo mejor de sí mismo, todo su corazón y su alma, ella no le había dado nada. Ni siquiera su ternura. Si sus ojos hubiesen mostrado ese día un pequeño destello de remordimiento, un poco de pena…

Pero su rostro sólo reflejaba una morbosa curiosidad.

Y eso había destrozado su corazón. Si Theone no fue capaz de amarlo después de todo lo que él le había dado, sólo podía significar una cosa: que no era digno de ser amado.

Su padre había estado en lo cierto.

_«Ninguna mujer puede amar a un hombre de tu posición y riqueza. Afróntalo. Muchacho, para ellas sólo serás un bolsillo bien repleto.»_

Desde entonces, su corazón sangraba por la verdad que encerraban esas palabras. Jamás volvería a permitir que una mujer tuviese ese tipo de poder sobre él. Se negaba a que el amor –o cualquier otro motivo– lo cegara, apartándolo de sus necesidades. Su trabajo era lo único que importaba.

–Lo siento muchísimo –susurró Andrew.

Darien se encogió de hombros.

–Todos tenemos algo de lo que arrepentirnos –le contestó mientras recogía la camisa.

–Escúchame –le dijo Andrew, deteniéndolo–, ¿por qué no te das una ducha y me dejas que te preste algo de ropa?

–He desaparecido en mitad de una cacería.

–No te ofendas Darien, pero estás hecho un desastre. Reconozco que hace mucho que no participo en una lucha, pero sé que es mucho más fácil enfrentarse a la batalla después de un baño caliente y con el estómago lleno.

Darien dudó.

–¿Quince minutos?

–De acuerdo, que sea rápido.

Darien dejó que el agua caliente relajara su magullado cuerpo. La noche aún era joven, pero estaba muy cansado. El hombro le daba punzadas y no dejaba de dolerle y la herida en el costado no estaba mucho mejor.

Pero aún dolorido, toda su atención estaba puesta en la mujer que lo esperaba escaleras abajo.

¿Por qué lo atraía tanto? Había salvado a numerosos humanos a lo largo de los siglos y no había sentido nada por ellos, aparte de una simple curiosidad.

Pero esta mujer, con su mirada franca y abierta y su sonrisa hechicera, le había llegado al corazón. Un corazón que había perdido siglos atrás. Pero no lo necesitaba. A los Cazadores Oscuros se les prohibía mantener una relación estable. En caso de necesidad, sus encuentros sexuales se limitaban a una sola noche.

Volvían a nacer para caminar en soledad a lo largo de los siglos. Todos y cada uno de ellos lo tenía muy presente. Lo habían jurado.

Y nunca antes le había molestado que fuese así.

Sólo había habido una ocasión, a lo largo de su vida, en la que la sonrisa de una mujer le había provocado esta extraña y vertiginosa sensación en la boca del estómago.

Lanzó una maldición ante el recuerdo.

–Venga, Darien –se dijo a sí mismo mientras se duchaba–. Sal de esta casa, mata a Desiderius y vuelve a tu hogar. Olvida que la has visto.

La mera idea de no volver a verla nunca más hacía que el dolor lo partiera en dos. Pero tenía muy claro lo que debía hacer. Ésta era su vida y adoraba la oscuridad de la noche a la que estaba ligado por un juramento. Sus obligaciones eran su única familia. Su juramento, su corazón.

Su trabajo era su amor y lo seguiría siendo durante toda la eternidad.

–¿Serena?

Alejando su pensamiento del atractivo Cazador Oscuro, Serena miró a Lita, que estaba sentada en el sillón.

–¿Te importaría subir a la habitación de los gemelos y traerme un pañal? –le preguntó Lita–. Si subo esas escaleras de nuevo creo que no volveré a bajar.

Serena se rió.

–Claro. No tardaré.

Subió las escaleras y atravesó el pasillo. Pasó por delante de la puerta del baño en el mismo instante en que Darien salía de él con una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Y chocaron.

Hunter le puso las manos sobre los hombros para sujetarla y las pupilas se le dilataron al reconocerla.

Serena se quedó helada cuando se dio cuenta de que el brazalete de plata que llevaba en la muñeca se había trabado en uno de los flecos de la toalla de Hunter.

Y, lo que era aún peor, se le estaba haciendo la boca agua al contemplar toda aquella piel morena y sensual, al sentir sus fuertes manos sobre ella.

El poder y la fuerza que emanaban de él hacían que se le acelerara el corazón. Y el aroma fresco y limpio de su piel… Llevaba el pelo húmedo peinado hacia atrás, lo que dejaba los fuertes rasgos del rostro bien a la vista, y dudaba mucho de que pudiese haber un hombre más apuesto.

Los ojos oscuros de Hunter, rodeados de pestañas pecaminosamente largas, la miraban con intensidad. El deseo voraz que se leía en ellos la puso a cien e hizo que se estremeciera. Tenía todo el aspecto de poder devorarla y, de hecho, Serena deseaba que la devorara. Completamente. Por entero.

Y que la saboreara.

–Esto sí que se pone interesante –dijo él con un asomo de diversión en la voz.

Serena no sabía qué hacer, allí de pie, con la muñeca peligrosamente cerca de la súbita protuberancia que había surgido bajo la toalla. ¿Qué pasaba con ellos que acababan unidos cada dos por tres? Deslizó la mirada por la multitud de cicatrices que cubrían el cuerpo de Hunter y no pudo evitar preguntarse cuántas de ellas habrían sido causadas por la tortura que le había mencionado a Andrew un rato antes.

–La mayoría –le susurró mientras alzaba un brazo para posar la mano sobre su nuca.

Serena sintió cómo sus dedos le acariciaban el cabello. La otra mano, que aún estaba sobre su hombro, la sujetó con más fuerza, aunque de modo muy sutil.

–¿Qué? –le preguntó ella alzando la vista.

–La mayoría de las cicatrices son de los romanos.

Ella frunció el ceño.

–¿Cómo sabías lo que estaba pensando?

–Estaba espiando tus pensamientos, del mismo modo que tú hiciste con Andrew y conmigo.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Serena al caer en la cuenta de los poderes psíquicos de Hunter.

–¿De verdad puedes hacer eso?

Él asintió sin mirarla a la cara. Tenía los ojos clavados en el lugar donde su mano le acariciaba el cabello, como si estuviese memorizando su tacto.

La miró a los ojos de forma tan repentina que Serena emitió un jadeo.

–Y con respecto a la pregunta que temes formular, lo único que tienes que hacer es mover el brazo y lo sabrás.

–¿Saber qué?

–Si cuando me quite la toalla voy a estar igual de bueno que con ella.

Serena se ruborizó intensamente al escuchar sus aterradores pensamientos en boca de Hunter. Antes de que pudiera moverse, él la soltó y dejó caer la toalla, que quedó colgando de su brazalete.

Al ver a Hunter completamente desnudo delante de ella, se quedó con la boca abierta. Su cuerpo, de músculos duros y perfectamente definidos, parecía obra de un escultor. Y al instante descubrió que su piel era de color dorado en todos sitios. No era producto de la exposición al sol, sino natural.

Serena lo deseaba de forma desesperada.

Lo único que tenía en mente era llevarlo a la habitación y tirar de él para tenerlo encima, luego al lado y luego debajo durante el resto de la noche.

¡Ay! La de cosas que quería hacerle a este hombre.

Una ligera sonrisa curvó los labios de Hunter y, por el brillo que adquirieron sus ojos, Serena descubrió que estaba leyéndole el pensamiento. Otra vez.

Él se inclinó hacia delante hasta que sus mejillas se tocaron y su cálido aliento le rozó el cuello, abrasándola.

–El nudismo nunca fue un problema para los antiguos griegos –le susurró al oído.

Los pezones de Serena se endurecieron.

Muy lentamente, Hunter movió la mano y le alzó la barbilla. Sus ojos la atraparon; daba la sensación de querer sondear su mente en busca de algo. Antes de que ella pudiese reaccionar, bajó la cabeza y la besó.

Serena gimió al sentir el roce de sus labios. Este beso era muy diferente al anterior. Era tierno. Dulce.

Y la hacía arder.

Hunter abandonó sus labios y dejó un reguero de abrasadores besos desde el mentón hasta el cuello, mientras su lengua le humedecía la piel con suaves caricias. Serena colocó los brazos sobre sus hombros desnudos y apoyó todo su peso sobre él.

–Eres tan tentadora –susurró Hunter antes de trazar la curva de su oreja con la lengua–. Pero tengo trabajo que hacer, y tú odias todo lo que no sea humano. Y _todo_ lo relacionado con el mundo paranormal. –Se alejó un poco y la miró apesadumbrado–. Es una lástima.

Desenganchó la toalla del brazalete y, echándosela sobre un hombro, comenzó a andar hacia la habitación. Serena apretó los dientes al contemplar ese delicioso y magnífico trasero.

Con el cuerpo en llamas, recordó el pañal.

Tan pronto como pensó en él, Hunter abrió la puerta, le arrojó uno y cerró de nuevo.

Darien se apoyó contra la puerta cerrada, luchando contra el ardiente deseo que lo atravesaba. Era una sensación voraz y traicionera que le hacía anhelar cosas que jamás podría tener. Cosas que sólo conseguirían acrecentar su sufrimiento. Y ya había sufrido el equivalente a diez mil vidas humanas.

Tenía que sacársela de la cabeza.

Pero mientras estaba allí plantado, la soledad de su existencia se posaba sobre él con saña.

_«Muchacho, te dejas guiar por el corazón con demasiada frecuencia. Algún día te llevará a la ruina.»_

Se encogió al recordar la advertencia de su padre. Ninguno de los dos sabía en aquel momento lo ciertas que acabarían siendo esas palabras.

_Soy un Cazador Oscuro._

Tenía que aferrarse a la realidad. Era lo único que se interponía entre Serena y lo que sería su aniquilación.

Desiderius estaba ahí fuera y él debía detenerlo.

Pero lo que en realidad deseaba hacer, era bajar las escaleras, alzar a Serena entre sus brazos y llevarla hasta su casa donde pasaría la noche entera explorando cada centímetro de su cuerpo con los labios, con las manos. Con la lengua.

–Soy un imbécil –masculló mientras se obligaba a ponerse la ropa que Andrew le había prestado.

No volvería a pensar en Serena ni en el pasado. Tenía algo mucho más importante que hacer. Algo que no podía dejar de lado. Protegía a la gente. Y viviría y moriría protegiéndolos, lo que significaba que los deseos físicos que despertaba una mujer como Serena estaban estrictamente prohibidos.

Unos minutos después, vestido con unos vaqueros de Andrew y un jersey negro de cuello de pico, salió de la habitación con el abrigo de cuero sobre el hombro y bajó hasta el recibidor, donde lo esperaban Andrew, Lita, Serena y los niños.

Andrew le ofreció una pequeña bolsa de papel.

–¡Jolines! –dijo Darien al cogerla–, gracias papi. Te prometo que seré un buen chico y que me portaré bien con los otros niños.

Andrew soltó una carcajada.

–Payaso.

–Es mejor que ser un hazmerreír. –Darien mantuvo la compostura cuando miró a Serena y sintió que el deseo lo abrasaba. ¿Qué tenía esa mujer que le resultaba imposible mirarla sin desear probar sus labios o sentir su cuerpo entre los brazos? Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar–. Aseguraos de que se queda aquí hasta que amanezca. Los Daimons no podrán entrar sin una invitación.

–¿Y qué pasará mañana por la noche? –preguntó Lita.

–Desiderius estará muerto para entonces.

Andrew asintió.

Darien se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero, antes de que llegar a la puerta, Serena lo agarró del brazo con suavidad y lo detuvo.

–Gracias –le dijo.

Él inclinó la cabeza.

_Márchate_. Porque si no lo hacía, acabaría sucumbiendo a la exigente necesidad que sentía en su interior.

Apartó los ojos de Serena y miró a Lita.

–Ha sido un placer conocerte, Lita.

–Lo mismo digo, general.

Antes de que pudiera moverse para acercarse a la puerta, Serena volvió a sujetarlo y tiró de él hasta que quedó frente a ella y, sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

–Ten cuidado –le dijo en un susurro mientras se alejaba de él.

Petrificado, Darien sólo atinó a parpadear. Pero lo que más lo conmovió fue la preocupación que vio en esos ojos de un azul cristalino; la preocupación que Serena sentía en su corazón. No quería que le hicieran daño.

_Desiderius está esperando._

Ese pensamiento pasó veloz por su mente. _Tenía _que marcharse.

Pero alejarse de Serena era lo más difícil que había hecho jamás.

–Sé feliz, _bombón _–le deseó él.

–_¿Bombón?_ –preguntó Serena, ofendida.

Él sonrió.

–Después de lo de «_chulo vestido de cuero»_, te debía una –le dijo dándole unas palmaditas en la mano antes de apartarla de su brazo–. Son casi las ocho, será mejor que llames a tu hermana.

Darien le soltó las manos y, al instante, la echó en falta.

Intercambió una mirada con Andrew. Ésta sería la última vez que se vieran y ambos lo sabían.

–Adiós, _adelphos_.

–Adiós hermano –le contestó Andrew.

Darien se dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta y se dirigió en solitario hacia el coche. Una vez en el interior del vehículo, no pudo resistir la tentación de mirar atrás. Aunque no pudiera ver a Serena, aún podía sentir su presencia al otro lado de la puerta, mirándolo.

Era incapaz de recordar la última vez que alguien se había entristecido al ver cómo se marchaba. Y tampoco recordaba haber sentido antes esa absurda necesidad de mantener a su lado a una mujer a cualquier precio.

1 Clytemnestra: Esposa de Agamenón, al que asesinó (ayudada por su amante Egisto) al regresar de la guerra de Troya. (N. de la T.)

* * *

><p><strong>Y con ustedes el capítulo VI. ¿No aman intensamente a Darien? Me encanta su humor amargo, y ahora también diganme si no odian a la maldita de Theone T_T ¿Qué mujer en sus 5 sentidos dejaría a Darien? <strong>

**Si se portan bien el Lunes estaré subiendo el otro capitulo.**

**Espero leer sus comentarios.**

**Besolos y disfruten su fin de semana**


	8. Capitulo VII

****Primero que nada, esta historia, NO me pertenece, solo hago una adaptación a los personajes de Sailor Moon, esta historia es propiedad de Sherrilyn Kenyon y los personajes que uso pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Capitulo VII<strong>**

Después de que Darien se marchara, Serena llamó a Rei y la tranquilizó, asegurándole que se encontraba a salvo. Se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió con una sudadera y unos pantalones deportivos de Lita. Cuando ésta y los niños se retiraron para dormir, ella se sentó en el sofá con un plato de espaguetis.

Andrew salió de la cocina y le ofreció una Coca-Cola antes de sentarse en uno de los sillones.

–Bien –dijo–, ¿por dónde empiezo?

Serena no tuvo que pensarlo.

–Por el principio. Quiero saber exactamente qué es un Cazador Oscuro y qué son los Daimons. De dónde vienen los apolitas y qué relación hay entre todos ellos.

Andrew soltó una carcajada.

–Vas directa al grano, ¿verdad? –Mientras giraba el vaso de té helado entre las manos pareció sopesar la mejor forma de contestar sus preguntas–. En momentos como éste me gustaría que la _Kynigostaia_ de Homero hubiese sobrevivido al paso del tiempo.

–¿Kyni qué?

Él se volvió a reír y tomó un sorbo de té.

–Recogía el nacimiento de los _Kynigstosi_, los Cazadores Oscuros, y podría haber respondido a la mayoría de tus dudas. Narraba con detalle el nacimiento de las dos razas que una vez dominaron la tierra: los humanos y los apolitas.

Serena asintió brevemente.

–De acuerdo. Sé de donde vienen los humanos, pero no sé nada de los apolitas.

–Hace eones, Apolo y Zeus caminaban por la ciudad de Tebas cuando, de repente, Zeus declaró la grandeza de la raza humana y la llamó «el pináculo de la perfección terrenal». Apolo soltó un bufido y dijo que podía mejorarse en muchos aspectos. Se jactó de poder crear fácilmente una raza superior y Zeus lo retó a que lo hiciera. Así es que Apolo buscó una ninfa que estuviese de acuerdo en dar a luz a sus hijos.

»En tres días nacieron los primeros apolitas. Tres días más tarde esos niños habían alcanzado la madurez y tres días después estaban preparados para ser los regentes de la tierra.

Serena se limpió los labios con la servilleta.

–Entonces, los apolitas son los hijos de Apolo. Lo he pillado. ¿Y por qué algunos de ellos se convierten en Daimons?

–¿Por qué no te esperas? Soy yo el que está contando la historia –le dijo Andrew pacientemente, con la misma voz que Serena suponía que usaba con sus alumnos de la facultad–. Puesto que los apolitas nacieron con un intelecto, una belleza y una fuerza superiores a los de los humanos, Zeus los envió a vivir a la isla de la Atlántida, donde esperaba que vivieran en paz. No sé si has leído los _Diálogos_ de Platón...

–No te ofendas, pero me pasé toda la carrera evitando las asignaturas de letras…

Andrew sonrió.

–Da igual. De todos modos, la mayoría de lo que Platón escribió acerca de la Atlántida es cierto. Eran una raza agresiva que quería dominar la tierra y, como broche final, también el Olimpo. A Apolo no le importaba ya que, una vez cumplidos sus propósitos, él se convertiría en el dios supremo.

Serena supo a dónde llevaba todo esto.

–Apuesto a que el viejo Zeus estaba contentísimo con esa idea.

–Estaba encantado –le contestó Andrew irónicamente–. Pero no tanto como los pobres griegos que estaban siendo abatidos por los apolitas. Los humanos se dieron cuenta de que luchar no los llevaría a ningún sitio, por lo que idearon un plan para que Apolo cambiara de bando. Eligieron a la mujer más hermosa nacida entre la raza humana, Ryssa y se la entregaron a Apolo como amante.

–¿Era más hermosa que Helena de Troya?

–Todo esto sucedió muchísimo antes de que Helena naciera y, sí, según las crónicas ella era la mujer más hermosa que el mundo ha visto jamás. De cualquier forma, Apolo –siendo como es…– no pudo resistirse a Ryssa. Se enamoró de ella y, finalmente, la mujer quedó embarazada. Cuando la reina de los apolitas escuchó lo que sucedía, se enfureció tanto que envió a un grupo de asesinos para que acabaran con la vida de la madre y del niño. La reina dio instrucciones a sus hombres para que el crimen pareciera ser el ataque de un animal salvaje, de modo que Apolo no se vengara de los apolitas.

Serena soltó un silbido e imaginó lo que ocurrió después.

–Apolo lo descubrió.

–Exacto, y no le sentó muy bien. No sé si sabrás que Apolo es también el dios de las plagas. Destruyó la Atlántida y hubiese destruido a todos y cada uno de sus habitantes si Artemisa no lo hubiera detenido.

–¿Y por qué lo hizo?

–Porque los apolitas eran carne y sangre de Apolo. Destruirlos hubiese significado acabar con el propio dios y eso habría supuesto el fin del mundo tal y como lo conocemos.

–¡Vaya! –exclamó Serena con los ojos abiertos de par en par–. Qué desastre. Menos mal que lo detuvo.

–Eso pensó el resto del panteón griego. Pero Apolo quería vengarse. Y lo hizo. Prohibió a los apolitas caminar bajo la luz del sol para no tener que verlos nunca más y recordar su traición. Puesto que habían intentado hacerle creer que Ryssa había sido atacada por un animal salvaje, les dio características animales: colmillos, sentidos muy desarrollados…

–¿Y la velocidad y la fuerza?

–Ya la tenían; junto con las habilidades psíquicas que Apolo no pudo quitarles.

Serena frunció el ceño.

–Pensaba que los dioses podían hacer cualquier cosa que se les antojase. ¿No consiste en eso lo de ser dios?

–No siempre. Tienen leyes a las que atenerse, igual que nosotros. Pero en el caso de los poderes psíquicos es diferente; una vez ese canal se abre no puede volver a cerrarse. Por eso Apolo no pudo quitarle a Cassandra el don de la adivinación del futuro cuando ella lo rechazó. Lo que hizo fue enmarañarlo todo, de modo que nadie creyera en sus profecías.

–¡Claro!, eso tiene sentido –dijo Serena antes de beber un sorbo de Coca-Cola–. Vale, entonces los apolitas tienen poderes psíquicos, son muy fuertes y, además, no resisten la luz del sol. ¿Y lo de beber sangre? ¿Lo hacen o no?

–Sí. Beben sangre, pero sólo si proviene de otro apolita. De hecho, a causa de la maldición de Apolo, están condenados a alimentarse los unos de los otros cada pocos días para no morir.

–¡Puaj! –exclamó ella arrugando la nariz–. Eso es asqueroso –dijo, temblando ante la mera idea de tener que vivir de ese modo–. Algunos de ellos beben sangre humana, ¿no es cierto?

Andrew vaciló antes de contestar.

–No exactamente. Si se convierten en Daimons, beberán de los humanos; pero no es la sangre lo que buscan… es el alma.

Serena alzó una ceja y sintió un escalofrío en la espalda. Darien no había estado bromeando en ese aspecto. Genial.

–¿Y por qué necesitan robar nuestras almas?

–Los apolitas sólo viven veintisiete años. El día de su vigésimo séptimo aniversario mueren de forma lenta y dolorosa; sus cuerpos se desintegran, literalmente, y se convierten en polvo en un plazo de veinticuatro horas.

En esta ocasión, Serena hizo un gesto de dolor.

–Eso es horrible. Supongo que la moraleja de la historia es que no hay que cabrear al dios de las plagas.

–Sí –contestó Andrew sombríamente–. Para evitar su destino, la mayoría de los apolitas se suicidan el día anterior a su cumpleaños. Otros deciden convertirse en Daimons. Como tales, burlan la sentencia de muerte apropiándose de almas humanas y manteniéndolas en sus cuerpos. En tanto las almas humanas vivan en su interior, podrán seguir existiendo. Pero el problema reside en que el alma de un humano no puede vivir mucho tiempo en el cuerpo de un apolita, y comienza a morir casi en el mismo instante en que es robada de su verdadero dueño. Como resultado, los Daimons se ven obligados a perseguir y matar humanos cada pocas semanas para poder seguir viviendo.

Serena era incapaz de imaginarse el tormento que debía suponer ser asesinado por un apolita y perder no sólo la vida, sino también el alma.

–¿Qué sucede con las almas que mueren?

–Están perdidas para siempre. Por eso existen los Cazadores Oscuros. Su trabajo consiste en buscar a los Daimons y liberar las almas antes de que expiren.

–¿Y lo hacen de forma voluntaria?

–No, más bien son obligados.

Serena lo miró, ceñuda.

–¿Obligados de qué forma?

Andrew bebió otro sorbo de té y miró al suelo con una expresión extraña. Daba la sensación de estar recordando su pasado. Algo doloroso.

–Cuando alguien sufre una horrible injusticia –explicó en voz baja–, su alma grita tan fuerte que el sonido llega hasta el Olimpo. Si Artemisa lo escucha, se acerca a la persona que acaba de gritar y le ofrece un trato: un solo Acto de Venganza en contra de aquellos que hicieron el mal y, a cambio, ella obtiene un juramento de lealtad y un nuevo integrante para su ejército de Cazadores Oscuros.

Serena respiró hondo intentando procesar toda la información.

–¿Y tú cómo sabes todo esto?

Andrew alzó la cabeza y la abrasó con su intensa mirada.

–Porque mi alma gritó así el día que mis hijos murieron.

Ella tragó saliva al observar el odio y el dolor que reflejaban los ojos de Andrew. Eran tan evidentes que hasta ella se sentía embargada por el sufrimiento.

–¿Fue Artemisa hasta ti para ofrecerte el trato?

–Sí, pero la rechacé.

–¿Y por qué?

Andrew apartó la mirada.

–Mi venganza iba dirigida a otro dios y sabía que ella no podía permitirlo.

Serena sabía que Andrew había estado atrapado en un pergamino, conocía muy bien su historia, pero ahora le interesaba más Darien.

–Darien vendió su alma a cambio de poder vengarse de su esposa, ¿verdad?

Él asintió.

–Pero no lo juzgues muy duramente.

–No lo hago –le dijo ella con honestidad. No sabía qué le había ocurrido a Darien y, hasta que no lo averiguara, no podía juzgarlo responsable de nada–. Dime una cosa, Andrew, ¿hay algún modo de que un Cazador Oscuro recupere su alma?

–Sí, pero casi nadie lo ha conseguido. La prueba es diferente para cada uno de ellos.

–Lo que significa que no puedes decirme el modo de liberar a Darien.

–Lo que significa que no tengo la más remota idea de cómo liberar a Darien.

Serena asintió y cambió el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

–¿Los Cazadores Oscuros también tienen que beber sangre?

–No. Puesto que en un principio eran humanos, no tienen necesidad de hacerlo. Además, si tuviesen que preocuparse de alimentarse de ese modo, sus habilidades para detectar a los Daimons se verían afectadas.

–¿Y entonces por qué tienen colmillos?

–Para poder detectar a los Daimons y darles muerte se les otorgaron las mismas características que a éstos. Los colmillos van en el paquete.

Serena no tuvo problemas en entenderlo.

–¿Por eso les resulta mortal la luz del sol?

–Más o menos. Pero en el caso de los Cazadores Oscuros es más una consecuencia de servir a Artemisa, que es la diosa de la luna, y de resultar abominables para Apolo.

–Pero eso no parece justo.

–Los dioses rara vez lo son.

Horas más tarde, Darien permanecía sentado en su coche, maldiciendo el rumbo traicionero de sus pensamientos. Todavía podía ver a Serena. Escuchar el sonido de su dulce y suave voz. Sentirla contra su cuerpo mientras le acariciaba el pecho.

Habían pasado siglos desde que deseara a una mujer de ese modo. Creía que esa parte de sí mismo había quedado olvidada el día que se convirtió en un Cazador Oscuro. Según pasaban los siglos, había ocasiones en que sentía un ligero interés por una mujer, pero había aprendido a controlarlo. A enterrarlo.

Pero todas esas necesidades, olvidadas hacía tanto, habían despertado con las caricias de una hechicera que estaba resultando ser letal para su cordura. Su recuerdo lo distraía. Lo atormentaba.

La deseaba de un modo que rayaba la desesperación.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía Serena que él anhelaba tanto? No sabía nada de ella, excepto que poseía un gran sentido del humor y que bajo su fuego se ocultaba una dulzura increíble.

Y la deseaba como jamás había deseado a una mujer. Ni siquiera a su esposa.

No tenía sentido.

Apagó el motor antes de bajarse del coche y entrar en casa. Arrojó las llaves sobre la encimera de la cocina y se detuvo. La casa estaba en completo silencio, excepto por los sonidos que llegaban del piso superior.

Darien atravesó las habitaciones oscuras y subió la escalera de caoba tallada hasta llegar a la segunda planta y detenerse ante la puerta de su despacho. Un haz de luz se derramaba sobre la alfombra persa, por debajo de la puerta cerrada.

Sin hacer ruido, giró el picaporte y abrió la puerta.

–Nick, ¿qué coño estás haciendo aquí?

Lanzando una sonora maldición, su Escudero se levantó de la silla giratoria de un salto. Darien tuvo que reprimir una carcajada al ver a ese hombre de un metro y noventa y dos centímetros dispuesto a matarlo. Los ojos azules de Nick lanzaban fuego y un músculo palpitaba en su mandíbula, firmemente apretada. El joven se mesó la melena castaña que le caía hasta los hombros.

–¡Jesús, Darien! ¿Es que nunca vas a aprender a hacer ruido cuando te mueves? Me has dado un susto de muerte.

Darien se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

–Pensaba que te irías a casa temprano.

Nick enderezó la silla y se sentó de nuevo, tomando impulso para colocarse de nuevo tras el escritorio.

–Tenía intención de hacerlo, pero quise terminar la investigación sobre Desiderius.

Darien sonrió. Nick Gautier podía ser un listillo impetuoso y un coñazo la mayor parte del tiempo, pero se podía confiar en él. Por eso lo había elegido como Escudero y lo había introducido en el reino de los Cazadores Oscuros.

–¿Algo nuevo?

–Podría decirse que sí. He descubierto que tiene doscientos cincuenta años.

Sorprendido, Darien alzó una ceja. Que él supiera, ningún Daimon había vivido tanto.

–¿Cómo es posible?

–No lo sé. Todos los Cazadores Oscuros que van tras él acaban muertos. Parece que a tu amiguito Daimon le gusta haceros sufrir. –Volvió a mirar el monitor–. No hay nada en la base de datos de Acheron sobre su _modus operandi_ y cuando hablé con Ash hace ya un rato me dijo que no tenía ni idea de dónde procedía Desiderius ni de qué buscaba. Pero lo estamos investigando.

Darien asintió.

–¡Ah, por cierto! –dijo Nick mirándolo por encima del hombro–. Estás hecho un desastre.

–Ya lo sé, todos os empeñáis en decirme lo mismo.

Nick sonrió hasta que se fijó en la ropa de Darien.

–¿Por qué no llevas tu uniforme de tipo-malo-mata-Daimons?

Darien no estaba de humor para explicárselo.

–Hablando de eso, necesito que me compres un abrigo de cuero hoy.

La sospecha oscureció los ojos azules de Nick.

–¿Por qué?

–El viejo tiene un agujero en el hombro.

–¿Y eso?

–Me atacaron. ¿Por qué si no?

Nick no pareció muy contento con las noticias.

–¿Estás bien?

–¿Qué aspecto tengo?

–Horrible.

No había modo de esconderse de Nick.

–Estoy bien. ¿Por qué no te vas a una de las habitaciones de invitados a dormir? Ya son las cuatro de la madrugada.

–Dentro de un rato. Primero quiero dejar esto acabado. Además, estoy a punto de descubrir qué hizo Sundown para cabrear a Ash.

Darien escuchó el sonido que avisaba a Nick de que tenía un nuevo mensaje en el ordenador.

–Dile a Jess que deje de burlarse de Ash si no quiere acabar chamuscado.

Nick frunció el ceño.

–¿Jess?

–El verdadero nombre de Sundown es William Jessup Brady. Creía que lo sabías.

Nick soltó una carcajada.

–Joder, no. Pero conozco a unos cuantos escuderos que pagarían bastante por saberlo –dijo con una mirada especulativa–. Rogue tampoco es el verdadero nombre de Rogue, ¿verdad?

–No. Se llama Christopher «Kit» Baughy.

Nick soltó una risilla satisfecha.

–Eso sí que me reportaría serios beneficios.

–No –le corrigió Darien–. Eso te reportaría una buena patada en el culo si Rogue descubre que lo sabes.

–Tú ganas. Lo guardaré en el archivador de chantajes, para cuando necesite que un Cazador Oscuro me haga un favor.

Darien meneó la cabeza. El chico era incorregible.

–Hasta la noche.

–Vale, que descanses.

Darien cerró la puerta y cruzó el largo pasillo que llevaba hasta su cuarto. La enorme y suntuosa habitación, de colores oscuros y relajantes que no herían los ojos, le dio la bienvenida. Nick había encendido las tres velas del pequeño candelabro de pared y el suave resplandor creaba sombras sobre el papel color borgoña.

Esa estancia era el santuario donde Darien se ocultaba de la luz del día.

Había ordenado que sellaran las ventanas y las cubrieran tan pronto como compró la antigua casa colonial de estilo neoclásico. Ningún Cazador Oscuro dormiría en un lugar donde el sol pudiera penetrar accidentalmente.

Se quitó la ropa y se tumbó en la enorme cama en la que dormía desde el siglo XIV, pero su mente insistía en seguir dándole vueltas a sus tribulaciones.

Desiderius le había dado esquinazo y, durante los próximos días, estaría fuera de su alcance.

_Joder._

No podía hacer nada. Excepto esperar y estar preparado en el momento en que Desiderius emergiera. Al menos estaba tranquilo porque sabía que el Daimon iría primero a por él. Eso le daría algo más de tiempo para mantener a salvo a Serena y a Rei.

_Serena._

El nombre flotaba en su mente, junto con el recuerdo de sus brillantes ojos azules. La entrepierna se le tensó al instante bajo las frescas sábanas de seda. Gruñó al sentir el dolor del deseo no saciado.

–No es mía –murmuró.

Y, por todos los dioses del Olimpo, jamás lo sería, sin importar lo mucho que lo deseara su destrozado corazón.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7 arriba, como se los prometi aqui esta el capitulo nuevo, Andrew explica un poco más a fondo lo que son los cazadores oscuros y los daimons. Espero les guste este capitulo. Por cierto les tengo otra noticia, pero esa se las doy el Viernes que es la próxima actualización.<strong>

**Espero que les guste este capi, espero sus comentrios.**

**Feliz semana**

**Besolos**


	9. Capitulo VIII

****Primero que nada, esta historia, NO me pertenece, solo hago una adaptación a los personajes de Sailor Moon, esta historia es propiedad de Sherrilyn Kenyon y los personajes que uso pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Capitulo VIII<strong>**

Serena gimió al sentir que una mano, cálida y fuerte, le acariciaba el estómago desnudo y se deslizaba hasta la cadera. De forma instintiva, se giró en dirección a las caricias, con el cuerpo enfebrecido por el deseo.

Darien le dio la vuelta hasta dejarla tumbada de espaldas y capturó sus labios. Serena sintió que todo comenzaba a dar vueltas por el impacto de su fuerza y su poder. Jamás en su vida había experimentado nada semejante al roce de su lengua jugueteando entre sus labios. O a la sensación de ese cuerpo soberbiamente formado moviéndose de forma sinuosa contra ella.

El deseo se acrecentó.

El beso de Darien era salvaje y ardiente, pero teñido de una extraña ternura. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó del olor especiado de su piel, del calor de su boca. Enterró las manos en el cabello negro y se deleitó al sentir cómo las ondas se deslizaban entre sus dedos.

Él se apartó y la miró con una avidez tan palpable que Serena se encendió aún más, mientras sentía los deliciosos músculos de los hombros de Darien contrayéndose bajo sus manos.

–Serás mía –le dijo con tono posesivo y cierta agresividad.

–Y tú serás mío –le contestó ella, sonriendo, y entrelazó las piernas alrededor de sus estrechas caderas.

La diabólica sonrisa de Darien, que dejó a la vista sus colmillos, le robó el aliento. Sin dejar de abrazarla, giró hasta quedar de espaldas con Serena sobre su cuerpo.

Mordiéndose el labio, ella observó su apuesto rostro mientras sentía ese cuerpo, duro y viril, entre los muslos. Con una necesidad abrumadora, comenzó a frotarse contra el largo y endurecido miembro de Darien, que gimió en respuesta a sus caricias antes de recorrer su cuerpo con una mirada famélica e incorporarse un poco para cubrirle los pechos con la calidez de sus manos y apretarlos con suavidad, a lo que ella respondió cubriéndole las manos con las suyas.

–Podría estar toda la noche mirándote –le susurró Darien.

Serena no encontró objeción alguna al comentario, puesto que nada la complacería más que contemplarlo durante el resto de la eternidad mientras se paseaba desnudo.

Esa forma de andar… ese cuerpo…

Eran mucho más de lo que una simple mortal podía soportar.

Darien alzó las caderas, impulsándola hacia delante. Serena apoyó las manos a ambos lados del cuerpo de él para sujetarse y se inclinó, dejando que el pelo cayera en cascada a su alrededor y les proporcionara un oscuro dosel.

–Ahora te tengo donde quería. –Darien le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y buscó sus labios. Su boca la atormentaba, chupando el labio inferior y mordisqueándolo con suavidad.

Un gemido escapó de sus labios cuando la mano de Darien bajó desde el pecho, deslizándose por el costado, y llegó hasta el centro de su cuerpo.

–Y esto es lo que más deseo –dijo antes de introducir dos dedos en su interior.

Serena siseó de placer mientras esos dos dedos la torturaban sin piedad. Dentro y fuera, moviéndose en círculos, avivando el fuego que amenazaba con consumirla.

Él abandonó sus labios un momento.

–Dime qué es lo que deseas.

–A ti –jadeó ella sin aliento.

–Entonces, me tendrás. –Darien la agarró por las caderas y la acercó hasta su erección.

Serena anhelaba sentirlo en su interior y aguardaba, expectante, mordiéndose los labios. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas tenerlo dentro y compartir la más íntima de las experiencias.

Sintió que el extremo de su miembro presionaba sobre la entrada. Y justo cuando pensaba que se deslizaría en su interior, la alarma del despertador comenzó a sonar.

Se despertó sobresaltada. Miró a su alrededor, aturdida, observando la desconocida habitación donde se encontraba. Tardó todo un minuto en recordar que estaba en la habitación de los mellizos, en casa de Lita. ¿Todo había sido un sueño? Pero era tan real… juraría que aún sentía las manos de Darien sobre el cuerpo y su aliento rozándole el cuello.

–No es justo –gimoteó mientras salía de la cama y apagaba el despertador. Se había despertado justo cuando llegaba lo _interesante_.

¿De verdad había sido sólo un sueño? ¿Tan sólo un sueño sobre un misterioso desconocido que ocultaba su sufrimiento tras el sarcasmo y que la había cautivado con unos ojos oscuros y letales?

Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por olvidar la intensidad de las imágenes que había creado su subconsciente, se envolvió en el grueso albornoz de Lita y salió para ir al baño.

–¿Quién los envía? –preguntó Lita.

Serena se detuvo en mitad del pasillo al escuchar a Lita y Andrew, que estaban hablando en la planta baja.

–Supongo que son de Darien –le contestó su marido.

Bostezando, Serena bajó las escaleras y los encontró a ambos en la sala de estar, rodeados de bolsas y paquetes. Andrew ya estaba vestido para ir a trabajar, con unos _chinos_ y un jersey. Lita llevaba un camisón premamá de color azul y, junto a ella, Niklos estaba haciendo trizas un trozo de papel que sobresalía de una bolsa.

–¿Qué es todo esto? –preguntó Serena.

Andrew se encogió de hombros.

–Tienes razón –dijo Lita al encontrar una nota en una de las bolsas–. Son de Darien. –Se detuvo para leer la nota y se rió–. Lo único que dice es: «Gracias por la tirita». –Le pasó la nota a su marido.

Andrew dejó escapar un exagerado suspiro mientras la leía.

–En nuestra época existía la costumbre de llevar regalos cada vez que se visitaba a un amigo. Pero… joder, no tantos. –Se pasó una mano por el pelo mientras observaba la montaña de paquetes–. Darien siempre ha sido un hombre generoso, pero… joder –volvió a repetir–. Supongo que volvió anoche y dejó todo esto aquí mientras dormíamos.

Serena estaba atónita. Parecía el día de Navidad… en casa de los Rockefeller. Observó cómo Lita sacaba docenas de juguetes para los mellizos: muñecas para Vanessa, un juego de construcción para Niklos, un tren, un caballito…

Lita sacó una caja pequeña de una de las bolsas.

–Éste es para ti –le dijo a su marido, ofreciéndole el regalo.

Andrew abrió la caja y su rostro perdió todo el color. Lita miró el contenido y jadeó.

–Es tu anillo de general –dijo, intercambiando una mirada perpleja con Andrew–. ¿Cómo lo habrá conseguido? –preguntó.

Serena se acercó para echarle un vistazo al anillo. Como el de Darien, tenía una espada de diamantes y una corona de laurel formada por esmeraldas sobre un fondo de rubíes.

–Se parece al que lleva Darien. Excepto que el suyo tiene una corona.

Andrew asintió.

–El suyo lleva la marca de la realeza mientras que el mío es estrictamente militar.

Confundida, Serena alzó la vista y miró a Andrew.

–¿Realeza?

–Darien era un príncipe –le contestó escuetamente–. El único heredero al trono Chiba.

Serena se quedó con la boca abierta.

–¿Los romanos crucificaron a un príncipe heredero? Pensaba que no podían hacerlo.

La mandíbula de Andrew se tensó.

–Teóricamente no podían, pero el padre de Darien lo desheredó el día que se casó con Theone.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Serena.

–Porque era una _hetaira_. –Andrew notó que Serena fruncía el ceño, confundida, y añadió–: Eran mujeres de clase baja, entrenadas para complacer a los hombres ricos y hacerles compañía.

–¡Ah! –exclamó ella, comprendiendo el motivo de la ira de la familia–. ¿Estaba buscando compañía cuando la conoció?

Andrew negó con la cabeza.

–Darien la conoció en la fiesta de un amigo y quedó subyugado. Juraba que había sido amor a primera vista. Todos intentamos hacerle entender que Theone sólo iba tras su dinero, pero se negó a escucharnos. –Soltó una carcajada teñida de amargura y continuó–. En aquella época no escuchaba a nadie, era muy típico de él. Su padre lo adoraba, pero cuando Alkis descubrió que Darien había roto el compromiso con la princesa macedonia con la que estaba prometido, para casarse con Theone, se puso muy furioso.

»Alkis le dijo que un rey no podía gobernar con una puta al lado. Discutieron y, finalmente, Darien se fue a caballo del palacio de su padre, directo a casa de Theone y se casó con ella ese mismo día. Cuando su padre lo descubrió, le dijo que estaba muerto para él.

Serena sintió una opresión en el pecho al escuchar a Andrew; compartía su sufrimiento y notó que el corazón se le desgarraba de dolor.

–Entonces, ¿lo dejó todo por ella?

Andrew asintió, ceñudo.

–Lo peor de todo es que Darien jamás le fue infiel. Vosotras no podéis entender lo que eso significaba. En nuestros días no existía la monogamia. No se sabía de ningún hombre que fuese fiel a su esposa, especialmente uno de la posición y riqueza de Darien. Pero una vez se casó con ella, jamás deseó estar con nadie más. Ni siquiera miró a otra mujer. –Los ojos de Andrew llamearon de furia–. En realidad vivió y murió por ella.

El corazón de Serena sufría por Darien. Sabía que aún debía dolerle mucho.

Lita le ofreció tres bolsas que contenían cajas envueltas en papel de regalo.

–Éstas son para ti.

Serena abrió la caja más grande y encontró un vestido camisero, de diseño y tejido grueso. Deslizó la mano por la suave seda color azul marino. Jamás había tocado algo parecido. Mirando en el interior de las bolsas, encontró unos zapatos y otras cajas con el nombre de Victoria's Secret. Ruborizada, no se atrevió a abrirlas delante de Andrew y de Lita. No a menos que quisiera morir de vergüenza.

–¿Cómo sabía mi talla? –preguntó mientras comprobaba la etiqueta del vestido.

Andrew se encogió de hombros.

Serena se detuvo al encontrar una nota dirigida a ella. La letra era de trazo elegante y resuelto.

_«Siento mucho lo de tu jersey. Gracias por haberlo soportado todo tan bien._

_Hunter.»_

Serena sonrió, aunque se sintió un poco dolida por el hecho de que se negara a usar su verdadero nombre con ella. Sin duda era la forma que utilizaba para mantener las distancias entre ellos. Que así fuera. Tenía derecho a mantener su intimidad. Tenía derecho a vivir su peligrosa vida inmortal sin ningún tipo de relación con un humano. Si quería seguir siendo Hunter para ella, lo respetaría.

Pero aún así… después de todo lo que habían compartido la noche anterior…

En su corazón, le daba igual el nombre que usara. Ella sabía quién era, conocía la verdad.

Recogió los regalos y se encaminó escaleras arriba para arreglarse antes de irse a trabajar. No obstante, lo que en realidad deseaba era darle las gracias a Hunter por su amabilidad.

Después de la ducha, abrió los regalos y encontró un tesoro de lencería atrevida. Hunter le había comprado unas medias de color azul marino que hacían juego con un liguero. Como jamás había tenido uno, le llevó unos minutos imaginarse cómo se abrochaba. El conjunto se completaba con un sujetador de seda y un tanga.

–Mmm… –para ser un hombre que quería mantener las distancias, había elegido algo muy personal para ella. Pero claro, ¿qué era él sino un enigma?

Serena se mordió el labio y acarició el vestido. Se sentía increíblemente femenina con la suave lencería nueva y, cada vez que pensaba que las manos de Hunter habían tocado su ropa interior, un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Resultaba muy erótico saber que él había deslizado sus dedos por el delicado encaje del tanga que ahora descansaba íntimamente entre sus muslos. O por el interior del sujetador que ahora encerraba sus pechos.

Cómo deseaba tenerlo al lado para que la desvistiera... Para que la tocara de forma tan íntima como había tocado la lencería. Al imaginar la expresión velada y oscura de su rostro mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos y le hacía el amor, comenzó a respirar de forma entrecortada y apretó los dientes con fuerza. Los pezones se le endurecieron, doloridos, ante la idea.

Cogió el vestido, que estaba sobre la cama, y lo sostuvo sobre su cuerpo. Por un instante creyó reconocer en él el exótico aroma de Hunter. El deseo la atravesó como una daga. Mientras se lo ponía, la seda del vestido se deslizó sobre su piel y le hizo recordar el sueño. Volvió a sentir las manos de Hunter recorriendo su cuerpo.

Dios, cómo deseaba que estuviese allí… Cómo deseaba poder observarlo mientras le desabrochaba el vestido y descubría a la mujer que se escondía bajo él… Pero jamás sucedería. Darien había desaparecido; había vuelto a su arriesgada existencia. Las punzadas de deseo desaparecieron al instante, reemplazadas por un dolor agudo. Un dolor para el que no encontraba explicación, pero que estaba allí. Profundo. Anhelante. Voraz.

Con un suspiro, se calzó los zapatos y bajó las escaleras; Andrew la esperaba para llevarla al trabajo.

–Siento mucho lo de Seiya.

Serena apartó la mirada del escritorio, alzó la cabeza y contó hasta diez. Si una sola persona más volvía a decírselo, se dejaría arrastrar por la locura, iría al despacho de Seiya y lo despedazaría en trocitos pequeños y sangrientos.

Le había contado a todo el personal de la empresa que habían roto y, arrogantemente, había esparcido el rumor de que estaba tan destrozada que no había podido ir a trabajar el día anterior.

¡Le daban ganas de matarlo!

–Estoy bien, Tammy –le dijo a la administradora de su sección con una sonrisa forzada.

–Eso es –contestó la mujer–. Mantén bien alto ese ánimo.

Serena frunció los labios cuando Tammy se marchó. Al menos el día tocaba a su fin. Podría irse a casa y…

Y soñar con el hombre alto y apuesto al que nunca volvería a ver.

¿Por qué le afectaba más la idea de no ver a Hunter que el hecho que de Seiya hubiera cortado con ella? ¿Qué tenía Hunter que hacía que lo echara tanto de menos…?

En el fondo lo tenía muy claro: era guapísimo, inteligente y heroico; era misterioso y letal. Y hacía que su corazón se acelerara cada vez que le dedicaba esa deslumbrante sonrisa.

Se había ido para siempre.

Deprimida, se preparó para marcharse. Tras meter los documentos en su maletín, salió del despacho y se dirigió al ascensor. Pulsó el botón para bajar al vestíbulo; no quería dejar a Lita esperándola durante mucho rato en el estacionamiento, con los mellizos. Además, estaba cansada de estar en el despacho. Éste había resultado ser el día más largo de su vida. ¿Por qué habría querido ser contable? Mina tenía razón, su vida era desquiciantemente aburrida.

Al llegar al vestíbulo, las puertas se abrieron y echó un vistazo alrededor de la estancia acristalada mientras salía. Aunque en el exterior ya había anochecido, las luces del estacionamiento eran bastante potentes y vio que Lita aún no había llegado. ¡Joder! Estaba deseando irse a casa.

Irritada, se acercó hasta la puerta para esperar allí. Mientras soltaba el maletín, Seiya salió de uno de los ascensores, rodeado de sus amigos.

Genial, sencillamente genial. El día iba mejorando a pasos agigantados.

Al verla sola, Seiya se acercó a ella exhibiéndose como un pavo real.

–¿Ocurre algo? –le preguntó cuando se detuvo a su lado.

–No. Aún no han venido a recogerme –le contestó de forma educada.

–Bueno, si necesitas que te lleve a casa…

–No necesito nada de ti, ¿vale? –le espetó antes de cruzar la puerta y detenerse en el exterior del edificio. Era mejor esperar fuera y congelarse por el viento helado antes que pasar un solo minuto más al lado del último hombre al que le apetecía ver.

Seiya la detuvo al salir del edificio.

–Mira, Sere, no hay ningún motivo por el que no podamos ser amigos.

–No te atrevas a comportarte de forma caballerosa conmigo después de toda la basura que dijiste ayer. ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarle a todo el mundo de mi familia?

–Vale, Sere, venga ya…

–Deja de llamarme Sere cuando sabes que lo odio.

Él miró sobre su hombro y Serena se dio cuenta de que la mitad del personal de la empresa estaba escuchándolos.

–Vamos a ver, yo no fui el que se quedó ayer en casa porque estaba emocionalmente indispuesto a causa de lo sucedido el sábado por la noche.

La furia de Serena creció por momentos. ¿Emocionalmente indispuesta? ¿Ella?

¿Por _él_?

Lo miró de arriba abajo. Y, por primera vez, fue consciente del gusano que tenía delante.

–Disculpa, pero yo tampoco estuve en casa ayer. De hecho, ¿quieres saber dónde estuve? Me pasé todo el día en los brazos de un magnífico dios de ojos azules. Fíjate lo deprimida que estoy por ti.

Seiya soltó un resoplido.

–Ya veo. Sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo que tu familia acabara influyendo en tu comportamiento. Estás tan loca como todos ellos. Apuesto a que no tardarás mucho en venir a trabajar vestida de cuero negro y hablando sobre desintegrar vampiros a estacazos.

Serena nunca había sentido un deseo tan fuerte de abofetear a alguien como el que bullía en esos momentos en su interior. ¿Cómo había podido pensar que eran compatibles? Era grosero y cruel. Peor aún, ¡juzgaba a la gente por las apariencias! Rei podía ser una tarada, pero era su hermana ¡y nadie que no fuese de la familia tenía derecho a insultarla!

De repente, todos los defectos que no había visto en Seiya salieron a la luz. Y pensar que había pasado todo un año de su vida intentando complacer a este cretino…

¡Era una idiota! Y una imbécil y una boba…

En ese momento notó cómo se le erizaba el vello de la nuca segundos antes de escuchar el rugido de un motor bien afinado que se acercaba hasta donde estaban ellos.

Seiya giró la cabeza, miró a la calzada y se quedó boquiabierto.

Ella miró en la misma dirección, buscando el motivo de su distracción, y se quedó petrificada al ver un impecable Lamborghini negro doblar para entrar en el estacionamiento y aparcar en la acera, justo delante de ellos.

Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa. No podía ser…

El corazón se le aceleró cuando la puerta se alzó y Hunter bajó del coche. Vestido con unos vaqueros desgastados, un jersey gris y negro de cuello de pico y una chaqueta negra de cuero, estaba tan imponente que quitaba el hipo.

Ese andar firme, arrogante y letal le estaba aflojando las rodillas.

–¡Ay Dios! –escuchó susurrar a Tammy mientras Hunter rodeaba el coche.

Él se detuvo delante de Serena y la devoró con la mirada.

–Hola preciosa –le dijo con esa voz profunda y seductora–. Siento llegar tarde.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Hunter la abrazó y le dio un beso sofocante. El cuerpo de Serena ardió en respuesta al roce de su lengua mientras él le presionaba la espalda con los puños cerrados. Al momento se agachó y la cogió en brazos.

–¡Hunter! –balbució mientras la llevaba, sin esfuerzo aparente, hasta el coche.

Él le dedicó esa sonrisa tan suya, maliciosa y de labios apretados. El humor y el deseo le daban un aspecto cálido y vivaz a esos ojos que en ese momento estaban tan oscuros como la noche.

Con la punta del zapato abrió la puerta del asiento del acompañante y la dejó en el interior. Recogió el maletín y el bolso que ella había dejado caer en la acera y se los dio antes de darse la vuelta para mirar a Seiya con una sonrisa de complicidad.

–Es imposible no amar a una mujer cuyo único fin en la vida es verte desnudo.

La expresión del rostro de Seiya mientras observaba cómo Hunter cerraba la puerta del coche antes de rodearlo –con su característico andar elegante–para ocupar su asiento, no tenía precio.

Hunter se metió en el Lamborghini con un movimiento ágil y al instante abandonaron el estacionamiento.

Mil emociones bullían en el interior de Serena. Gratitud, felicidad y sobre todo, alegría por verlo de nuevo, especialmente después de que tanto Andrew como su propia mente hubieran intentado convencerla de que jamás volvería a encontrarse con él.

No podía creer lo que Hunter acababa de hacer por ella.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –le preguntó mientras salían del estacionamiento.

–Me has estado volviendo loco durante todo el día –le contestó en voz baja–. Podía sentir tu confusión y tu dolor, pero no sabía el motivo. Así es que llamé a Lita y me enteré de que, supuestamente, tenía que recogerte a la salida del trabajo.

–Aún no me has explicado qué haces aquí.

–Tenía que comprobar que estabas bien.

–¿Y eso?

–No lo sé. Tenía que saberlo.

Reconfortada por sus palabras, Serena comenzó a juguetear con el cinturón de seguridad.

–Gracias por la ropa. Y por lo que acabas de hacer con Seiya.

–Ha sido un placer.

En ese momento tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no abalanzarse sobre él y acariciarlo. Para no besar a su guapísimo héroe.

Hunter aceleró y se alejó del distrito empresarial.

–Hay una cosa que no entiendo, ¿por qué iba a querer una mujer como tú casarse con alguien como él?

Serena alzó una ceja.

–¿Cómo sabes que…?

–Tengo ciertas habilidades psíquicas, ¿lo recuerdas? Tu mente no deja de dar vueltas a tus verdaderos sentimientos por el «estúpido cretino».

Serena se encogió, avergonzada, y deseó poder ser capaz de bloquear sus pensamientos.

–También lo he oído –bromeó Hunter, haciendo que se preguntara si lo habría dicho en serio.

–¿No puedes hacer algo para dejar de fisgonear en mi cabeza todo el tiempo? Me resulta muy incómodo.

–Si quieres puedo renunciar a ese poder en tu caso.

–¿En serio? ¿Puedes prescindir de un poder cuando te venga en gana?

Él resopló.

–No exactamente. El único poder del que puedo prescindir es de la habilidad de leer los pensamientos de otra persona.

–¿Y una vez que renuncias a él puedes recuperarlo?

–Sí, pero no es fácil.

–Entonces deshazte de él, tío.

Darien soltó una carcajada e intentó concentrarse en la carretera, pero sólo era consciente de la abertura del vestido de Serena, que dejaba una buena porción del muslo cubierto de seda a la vista. Y, por si eso fuera poco, sabía lo que había debajo del vestido. Era otra de las imágenes que lo habían torturado durante todo el día mientras intentaba dormir.

Las lujuriosas curvas de Serena cubiertas por el liguero y el tanga… Sólo de pensarlo se le hacía la boca agua. Lo único que quería era deslizar la mano bajo el exquisito dobladillo hasta encontrar el pequeño trozo de seda que resguardaba la parte más privada de su cuerpo.

¡Uf, sí! Ya se imaginaba haciéndolo a un lado con los dedos para tener el camino despejado. O desgarrando esa frágil y minúscula barrera antes de arrancársela de las caderas y enterrarse en su cuerpo mientras ella lo rodeaba con las piernas enfundadas en las medias de seda.

Hunter se movió y recordó, demasiado tarde, que debería haberse comprado unos pantalones anchos.

Acariciarla sería llegar al paraíso.

Si el paraíso fuese una posibilidad para una criatura como él.

Apretó con más fuerza la palanca del cambio de marchas mientras la idea se abría paso en su interior.

_«Ninguna mujer te amará por otro motivo que no sea tu dinero. Recuerda lo que te digo, muchacho. Los hombres como nosotros nunca conseguimos algo tan sencillo. Tu mayor esperanza será tener un hijo que te quiera.»_

Emitió un pequeño jadeo cuando los recuerdos, hacía tanto tiempo reprimidos, volvieron a su mente con total claridad. Y al hilo de lo anterior rememoró las últimas palabras que le dijo a su padre.

_«¿Cómo podría amar a un hombre sin corazón como tú? No eres nada para mí, viejo. Y no lo serás jamás.»_

El dolor lo dejó sin aliento. La ira había sido la fuente de esas palabras, que ya jamás podrían ser retiradas. ¿Cómo pudo hablarle así a la persona que más había amado y respetado?

–Entonces –dijo Serena, distrayéndolo–, ¿qué pasó anoche con Desiderius? ¿Lo atrapaste?

Él agitó la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos y se concentró en el presente.

–Se metió en un _refugio_ tras nuestro enfrentamiento.

–¿En dónde?

–En un _refugio_; el santuario de un Daimon –le explicó–. Son aberturas astrales entre dimensiones. Los Daimons pueden quedarse en ellas durante un par de días, pero, cuando la puerta vuelve a abrirse, se ven obligados a salir de nuevo.

Serena estaba perpleja. ¿Sería cierto lo que describía?

–No puedo creer que haya algún tipo de poder que permita utilizar a los Daimons un _refugio_ para eludir la justicia.

–Y no lo hay. Los Daimons descubrieron los _refugios_ por su cuenta. –La miró con una sonrisa pícara–. Pero no me quejo. Eso hace que mi trabajo sea infinitamente más interesante.

–Bueno, mientras no te aburras… –le dijo con sarcasmo–. No me gustaría que tu trabajo llegara a resultarte pesado algún día.

Hunter le lanzó una mirada que encendió su deseo.

–_Chère_, tengo la sensación de que sería imposible aburrirse contigo cerca.

Sus palabras tocaron uno de los puntos sensibles de Serena.

–Eres el único que opina de ese modo –le dijo mientras recordaba la conversación con Mina–. Siempre me han dicho que encabezo la fila que se dirige a la Ciudad del Aburrimiento.

Hunter se detuvo en un semáforo y clavó los ojos en ella.

–No entiendo el por qué de ese comentario; a mí no has dejado de sorprenderme desde el momento en que me despertaste y me llamaste «guapetón».

Con el rostro encendido por el rubor, Serena rió al recordarlo.

–Además –prosiguió él–, no puedes culpar a la gente por decir eso, cuando eres tú la que levanta la barrera protectora.

–¿Cómo dices?

Metió primera y continuó avanzando por la calle.

–Es verdad. Entierras la parte de ti misma que ansía las emociones bajo una profesión tan aburrida que algún día sustituirá a los tranquilizantes. Vistes con colores apagados y con jerseys de cuello vuelto que ocultan tu verdadera naturaleza.

–No es cierto –le contestó ella, temblando de rabia–. No me conoces lo suficiente para decir eso. Y sólo me has visto vestida con un atuendo de _mi_ elección.

–Cierto, pero conozco a la gente como tú.

–Sí, claro –murmuró con tono despectivo.

–Y he comprobado tu naturaleza apasionada de primera mano.

El rostro de Serena se ruborizó aún más ante el comentario. No podía negar la verdad. No obstante, eso no significaba que tuviera que gustarle el modo en que Hunter veía a través de ella, como si se tratara de un cristal.

–Creo que tienes miedo de tu otra mitad –continuó él–. Me recuerdas a la ninfa griega Lyta. Era un ser formado por dos mitades separadas. Las dos partes luchaban entre ellas, haciéndola muy infeliz; y no sólo a ella, sino también a todo aquél que la conociese. Hasta que un día, un soldado griego se encontró con las dos mitades y las reunió. Desde aquel momento, Lyta vivió en armonía consigo misma y con los demás.

–¿Estás insinuando que te hago infeliz?

Él se rió a carcajadas.

–No. Me resultas muy divertida, pero creo que serías mucho más feliz si te aceptaras tal y como eres y no lucharas tan enconadamente contra ti misma.

–¿Y eso me lo dice un vampiro que no bebe sangre humana? Dime, ¿no será que tú también estás luchando contra tu verdadera naturaleza?

El comentario arrancó una sonrisa a Hunter.

–Quizás estés en lo cierto. Quizás yo también sería más feliz si liberara la bestia salvaje que hay en mi interior. –La miró con desconfianza–. Me pregunto si serías capaz de manejar esa parte de mí.

–¿A qué te refieres?

Él no contestó.

–¿Dónde te llevo, a casa de Andrew, a la de tu madre o a la tuya?

–Bueno, ya que vas camino de mi casa supongo que me puedes dejar allí. Vivo cerca de Tulane.

Darien hizo un esfuerzo supremo para permanecer atento al tráfico, pero seguía rememorando una y otra vez escenas del sueño. Joder, no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que tuvo un sueño tan real. Se había despertado muy temprano, duro y dolorido por el deseo. Y, en aquel momento, creyó oler el aroma de Serena en la almohada.

Sobre su piel.

Había pasado el resto del día intentando descansar todo lo posible, pero sólo había dormido a ratos. Deseaba a esa mujer de un modo tan intenso que su simple proximidad lo hacía temblar.

Nunca había anhelado algo con tanta fuerza como lo que ella había sugerido: liberarse y devorarla.

Si se atreviera a hacerlo…

En cuanto oscureció salió de caza… a cazarla a ella. Era la primera vez en su vida como Cazador Oscuro que había perseguido a un mortal.

–¿Sabes una cosa? –le dijo ella con ese acento suave y cadencioso, provocándole una descarga eléctrica que descendió por su espalda hasta llegar a la entrepierna–. No tenías por qué recogerme. Podías haberme llamado a la oficina para saber si estaba bien.

Darien se aclaró la garganta al sentir que se ruborizaba. ¡Joder! ¿Iba a hacer que se le subieran los colores? No se había ruborizado desde que era un jovenzuelo imberbe, hacía ya dos mil ciento sesenta años.

–No tenía tu número.

–Podías haberlo buscado en la guía telefónica o pedirlo en información. Y, por supuesto, Lita lo tiene.

Darien percibió su sonrisa sin mirarla.

–Coño, si hasta podías haberlo sacado de mi cerebro. –Lo miró con suspicacia y con una súbita expresión perversa en el rostro–. Apuesto a que querías verme otra vez, ¿no es eso?

–No –contestó él demasiado rápido.

–Mmm… –La incredulidad se reflejó en su tono de voz–. ¿Por qué será que no acabo de creérmelo?

–Seguramente porque nunca he sabido mentir.

Ambos rieron al unísono.

Lo observó mientras conducía. Se había puesto las gafas de sol y no era nada justo que un hombre fuese tan guapo.

–¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa? –inquirió.

Él arqueó una ceja, expectante, pero no dijo nada y siguió mirando al frente.

–¿De verdad te gusta ser un Cazador Oscuro?

Hunter la miró y sonrió con esa sonrisa que dejaba ver los colmillos.

–Dime ¿cuántos trabajos hay por ahí que te permitan ser un héroe todas las noches? Mi sueldo es astronómico y vivo eternamente. ¿Hay algo que _no_ resulte atractivo en este empleo?

–¿Pero no te sientes solo a veces? –insistió ella.

–Puedes sentirte solo en mitad de una multitud.

–Supongo, pero…

Hunter la miró de soslayo.

–¿Por qué no me preguntas lo que en realidad quieres saber?

–Teniendo en cuenta que puedes leer mis pensamientos, ¿por qué no me respondes directamente?

Él sonrió con deleite, con la misma expresión que un lobo que acabara de encontrar su próximo almuerzo.

–Sí, cielo, me pareces increíblemente sensual. Lo que más deseo en estos momentos es llevarte a mi casa y hacerte gritar de placer.

El rubor cubrió de nuevo el rostro de Serena.

–Odio cuando haces eso. Eres peor que Rei. ¡Dios Santo! ¿Todos los Cazadores Oscuros compartís esta habilidad?

–No, nena, sólo la tengo yo. –Y después añadió–: Cada uno de nosotros tiene sus propias habilidades.

–Si te soy sincera, me encantaría que la tuya fuese totalmente diferente.

–Muy bien cariño. Contigo, se acabó. Ya no volveré a leerte la mente.

Mientras lo observaba, Serena se dio cuenta de que debajo de esa apariencia de chulo y fanfarrón había un buen corazón.

–Eres un buen hombre, Hunter.

–Soy un buen vampiro, querrás decir.

–Sí, pero no vas por ahí bebiendo la sangre de la gente.

Los labios de Hunter se curvaron en una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

–Andrew te lo dijo, ¿no?

–Sí. Me dijo que los Cazadores Oscuros, al contrario que los apolitas, se libraron de esa parte de la maldición de Apolo.

–Para tu información –le dijo de forma inquietante–, no necesitamos sangre para vivir, pero un cierto número de Cazadores Oscuros, a los que llaman _Bebedores_, sí la toman. –Cambió de marcha–. Me parece que Andrew y tú pasasteis demasiado tiempo hablando anoche.

–Es posible. –Pero claro, Hunter se había convertido en su tema de conversación favorito. Había tenido al pobre Andrew despierto hasta bien entrada la madrugada, preguntándole cosas sobre Darien y los Cazadores Oscuros–. ¿Es verdad que los apolitas sólo viven veintisiete años?

Él asintió.

–Eso es lo que los hace tan peligrosos. La mayoría de ellos darían cualquier cosa por vivir un solo día más.

Y ésa era la razón –según Andrew– de que los Cazadores Oscuros no tuvieran alma. Así se evitaba que los Daimons se hicieran con las almas más poderosas. Cuanto más fuertes fuesen las almas robadas, más podrían vivir los Daimons gracias a ellas.

–Alguien como tú –le dijo Darien–, es un objetivo primordial para los Daimons. Cuando roban un alma como la tuya, obtienen todos los poderes psíquicos que la acompañan.

Serena resopló.

–Yo no tengo poderes.

–Si esa mentira te hace feliz…

–No es ninguna mentira –se defendió ella–. No tengo ninguna habilidad provechosa. Por lo menos ninguna que no esté relacionada con devorar números.

–Vale, devoradora de números, te creo. –Pero el tono con el que lo dijo desmentía sus palabras.

Serena miró con ojos entornados al pedazo de testarudo que tenía al lado y le dio las indicaciones precisas para llegar a su casa. Según se acercaban al lugar, comenzó a ver algunas nubes de humo que ascendían hacia el cielo.

–¿Eso es un incendio?

–Sí; y parece que es grande.

–¡Oh, no! –musitó al aproximarse y ver que era su casa la que ardía.

* * *

><p><strong>Despues de millones de años les traigo el nuevo capitulo. Darien era un principe * por motivos personales que deje correr tanto tiempo antes de subir el nuevo seguro diran que valio la pena muchooo chicuelas y en recompensa mañana y el Viernes subire capitulo.<strong>

**Espero leer sus comentarios**

**Besolos**


	10. Capitulo IX

****Primero que nada, esta historia, NO me pertenece, solo hago una adaptación a los personajes de Sailor Moon, esta historia es propiedad de Sherrilyn Kenyon y los personajes que uso pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Capitulo IX<strong>**

Pero Hunter no se detuvo allí, continuó bajando la calle hacia la casa de Rei que también estaba siendo consumida por las llamas.

Serena se abalanzó para abrir la puerta con los ojos arrasados de lágrimas.

–¡Rei! –chilló, aterrorizada ante la idea de que su hermana pudiera estar dentro del edificio.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Hunter salió del coche y entró corriendo en la casa. Con el corazón martilleándole en el pecho, Serena salió del Lamborghini a trompicones. Se quitó los zapatos de tacón de una patada y se dirigió a toda prisa hacia el porche, pero no se atrevió a entrar en la casa descalza.

–¿Hunter? –lo llamó, intentando distinguir algo entre las llamas–. ¡Rei!

_Por favor, que esté bien. Por favor, ¡que Rei esté todavía en el trabajo!_

Mientras esperaba allí, intentando vislumbrar a Darien o escuchar su voz, una moto entró en el jardín y se detuvo con un chirrido de frenos junto al camino de entrada.

A la velocidad del rayo, el motorista se quitó el casco negro, lo tiró al suelo y entró en la casa tan rápido que Serena no pudo verle la cara. Pero se dio la vuelta ya que, en ese mismo momento Hunter salía de la casa llevando en brazos a la compañera de su hermana.

Serena lo siguió hasta el jardín, donde Hunter dejó a Allison tumbada en el césped.

–Rei no estaba dentro –le dijo él mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia el cuerpo inconsciente de la chica–. Ha inhalado mucho humo. –Comprobó los alrededores; varios vecinos se habían asomado al lugar, pero ninguno hacía ademán de acercarse–. ¿Dónde está la maldita ambulancia? –masculló.

Terminator se acercó corriendo a ellos. Lamió la cara de Allison y después la de Serena. Mientras saludaba al animal con unas palmaditas, alzó la mirada para observar al tipo que había llegado en la moto. Era tan apuesto como Hunter, pero parecía estar envuelto en un aura etérea, casi mística.

Tenía el pelo rubio y corto, a excepción de dos largas trenzas que le caían desde la sien izquierda hasta la mitad del pecho. Iba ataviado con una chaqueta de cuero de motorista, cubierta con inscripciones celtas en tonos rojos y dorados. De su cuello pendía un grueso colgante de oro, también celta.

El hombre se arrodilló junto a Hunter y pasó una mano –aún cubierta por el guante– unos centímetros por encima del cuerpo de Allison.

–Tiene los pulmones abrasados –dijo en voz baja.

–¿Puedes ayudarla, Talon? –le preguntó Hunter.

El recién llegado asintió. Se quitó los guantes y colocó las manos sobre las costillas de Allison. Después de unos segundos, la respiración de la chica se hizo más tranquila y estable.

Talon buscó a Serena con la mirada y ella se estremeció al darse cuenta de que tenía los ojos exactamente iguales a los de Darien.

Había algo muy inquietante, algo muy extraño, en este nuevo Cazador Oscuro. Era el sosiego personificado, decidió. Como un remanso de aguas oscuras pero insondables. Esa serena calma que lo rodeaba resultaba seductora y escalofriante a la vez.

De repente, cayó en la cuenta de que debía estar sucediendo algo horrible. ¿Por qué sino iba a aparecer otro Cazador Oscuro?

–Desiderius es el responsable de los incendios, ¿verdad? –les preguntó ella.

Los dos hombres negaron con la cabeza. Hunter miró a Talon.

–¿Crees que ha sido tu _objetivo_?

–En mi opinión, se han aliado. Mi _objetivo_ está intentando quitarte de en medio mientras el tuyo se esconde.

Por fin llegaron los servicios médicos. Un equipo de urgencias se hizo cargo de Allison y ellos tres se apartaron hacia un lado.

–Bueno, joder, Talon. Esto es nuevo –dijo Hunter mesándose el cabello–. Y nos deja completamente expuestos.

Talon señaló con la cabeza la casa de Rei.

–Sí, lo sé. Es una mierda que puedan unir sus fuerzas cuando nosotros no podemos hacerlo.

–¿Y por qué no?

Talon miró a Hunter.

–¿Qué es lo que sabe?

–Más de la cuenta.

–¿Podemos confiar en ella?

Hunter la miró con suspicacia. La incertidumbre que mostraban sus ojos la hirió. Jamás haría nada que pudiera perjudicar al hombre que le había salvado la vida.

–Esta tarde encontré un mensaje de Acheron en el buzón de voz diciéndome que podía darle a Serena toda la información que necesitara.

Talon frunció el ceño.

–Eso no es propio del T-Rex.

–Sabes que Acheron odia que lo llames así.

–Y por eso lo hago. Me resulta difícil creer que T-Rex le haya dado carta blanca.

–Sí, pero ya conoces a Acheron. Debe haber un motivo y, a su debido tiempo, cuando menos lo esperemos, aparecerá para iluminarnos.

–Entonces decidme –los interrumpió Serena–, ¿por qué no podéis unir vuestras fuerzas?

–Para evitar luchas territoriales e impedir que nos aliemos en contra de los humanos o de los dioses –le explicó Hunter–. Como resultado, en cuanto estamos cerca nuestros poderes comienzan a disminuir. Cuanto más tiempo estemos juntos, más nos debilitamos.

Serena los miró boquiabierta.

–Eso no es justo.

–La vida rara vez lo es –le contestó Talon.

–¿Tienes idea de dónde puede estar tu _objetivo_? –preguntó Hunter a Talon.

–Perdí la señal justo aquí, así es que supongo que debe haber un _refugio_ cerca.

–Genial –masculló Hunter.

–Sí, de puta madre –convino Talon–. Estaba pensando que deberíamos llamar a Kattalakis para que los sacara de sus escondrijos.

–No –le contestó Hunter con rapidez–. Éste no es el típico Daimon con el que solemos enfrentarnos; algo me dice que poner a un Cazador Katagari al alcance de Desiderius sería como arrojar una granada a un barril de dinamita. Lo único que nos hacía falta es que se hiciera con una de sus almas. ¿Te imaginas el daño que podría ocasionar?

–¿Cazador Katagari? –preguntó Serena–. ¿Es como vosotros?

Talon se aclaró la garganta.

–No exactamente.

–Nosotros perseguimos a las criaturas nocturnas –le explicó Hunter–, de ahí lo de Cazadores Oscuros. Y ellos… –hizo una pausa y miró a Talon suplicando ayuda.

Talon continuó con la explicación.

–Los Cazadores Katagari son… –y también se detuvo para mirar a Hunter en busca de la palabra adecuada.

Hunter se encogió de hombros.

–¿Hechiceros?

–No está mal –le dijo Talon.

Pero Serena no entendía nada, ya que no sabía de qué estaban hablando.

–¿Hechiceros? ¿Como Merlín?

–Joder –masculló Talon, mirando de nuevo a Hunter–. ¿Estás seguro de que T-Rex te dijo eso?

Hunter retiró el móvil del cinturón, buscó entre los mensajes y se lo pasó a Talon.

–Escúchalo tú mismo.

Y Talon así lo hizo. Tras una breve pausa, le devolvió el teléfono a Hunter y miró a Serena.

–Muy bien, vamos a explicarlo así: existen cuatro tipos de Daimons o vampiros: los que beben sangre, los que roban almas, los que absorben energía durante el sueño y los _asesinos_.

Serena asintió. Hasta ahí lo entendía.

–Vosotros sois los _asesinos_.

Hunter soltó un bufido.

–¿¡Qué! ¿Es que naciste con el mando a distancia en la mano?

–No –la corrigió Talon, ignorando el sarcasmo de Hunter–. Los _asesinos_ son los vampiros más peligrosos, ya que no quieren nada de sus víctimas. Destruyen simplemente por mero placer. Por no mencionar que son los más fuertes.

Serena se estremeció.

–¿Desiderius es uno de ellos?

Hunter negó con la cabeza mientras Talon continuaba con la explicación.

–Para proteger el mundo que conocemos, se crearon tres tipos de Cazadores que persiguieran a los Daimons para acabar con ellos. Es la llamada «Pirámide Protectora». Los Cazadores Oscuros perseguimos a los vampiros que se alimentan de sangre humana y a los que roban almas. Los Guardianes de los Sueños persiguen a los que absorben energía a través de los sueños y los Cazadores Arcadios y Katagari persiguen a los _asesinos_.

Serena frunció el ceño.

–Supongo que lo que no acabo de entender es por qué no existe un grupo que se ocupe de todos ellos.

–Porque no es posible –le respondió Hunter–. Si una persona, o un solo grupo, fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para caminar por los cuatro reinos de la existencia, sería capaz de dominar el mundo. Nada ni nadie podría detenerlo. Y los dioses se cabrearían mucho.

–¿A qué cuatro reinos te refieres?

–El tiempo, el espacio, la tierra y los sueños –le contestó Talon.

Serena dejó que el aire saliera lentamente de sus pulmones.

–Vale, eso sí es aterrador. ¿Algunos de vosotros viajáis a través del tiempo?

–Y del espacio y de los sueños.

–¡Ah! –exclamó ella mientras asentía–. ¿Rod Serling(1) era un Cazador de los que viajan?

A ninguno de los dos pareció hacerles mucha gracia.

–Vale –dijo Serena–. No ha sido gracioso. Sólo estoy intentando comprenderlo todo.

Talon se rió.

–No lo hagas. Yo llevo intentándolo mil quinientos años y aún sigo encontrándome cosas nuevas.

Hunter hizo una mueca.

–¿Sólo tú? Cada vez que creo que lo he pillado, aparece alguien como Desiderius y lo pone todo patas arriba.

–Eso es cierto –coincidió Talon con una carcajada, antes de comenzar a mover los hombros–. Y hablando de cosas terroríficas, tengo que irme. Mis guías se desvanecen mientras hablamos.

Hunter simuló un estremecimiento.

–Odio cuando hablas con los muertos delante de mí.

Talon lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

–¿Has sido tú el imbécil que me ha mandado la camiseta con la frasecita «En ocasiones veo muertos»?

Hunter se rió.

–Ha debido ser Wulf. Creía que estaba bromeando cuando lo contó.

–Pues hablaba en serio. Me llegó hace tres días. Ya me las pagará. –Talon miró a Serena antes de seguir hablando–. No la pierdas de vista.

Hunter asintió.

Talon echó un vistazo por encima del hombro a uno de los bomberos.

–¿Es cosa mía o el bombero apolita que está detrás de mí nos mira demasiado?

–Sí, ya me he dado cuenta. Creo que debería interrogarlo.

–Esta noche no. Asegúrate primero de que Serena está a salvo. Yo interrogaré al apolita.

Hunter alzó una ceja y lo miró.

–¿No confías en mí?

–Joder, griego, claro que no. Te conozco demasiado bien. –Talon se acercó a su Harley-Davidson y recogió el casco del suelo–. Te mandaré un correo electrónico más tarde con lo que averigüe.

–¿Un correo electrónico? –preguntó Serena–. ¿Puedo preguntar?

Hunter se encogió de hombros.

–Hemos avanzado mucho. Antes solíamos contratar mensajeros para que entregaran los correos.

–Vaya –dijo Serena un instante antes de ver a un hombre solitario que se ocultaba entre las sombras, al otro lado de la calle. En lugar de observar el incendio, parecía más interesado en Hunter y Talon.

Talon se acercó de nuevo a ellos.

–Una pregunta –susurró Serena sin quitar la vista de encima al extraordinario hombre rubio de enfrente–. ¿Todos los Daimons son rubios?

–Sí –respondió Hunter–. Como todos los apolitas.

–¿Y cómo distinguís a un apolita de un Daimon?

–A menos que consigan bloquearnos, podemos percibirlos –dijo Talon–. Pero para un humano, la única pista visible es el símbolo negro, parecido a un tatuaje, que los Daimons tienen en mitad del pecho, justo sobre el lugar donde se almacenan las almas que roba.

–Vaya –dijo de nuevo sin dejar de observar al hombre que, a su vez, los observaba a ellos–. Una cosa, ¿creéis que vuestros _objetivos_ os han reunido a propósito para debilitar vuestros poderes antes de atacar?

Los hombres la miraron perplejos.

–¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó Talon.

–Bueno, no soy ninguna experta, pero el chico que está detrás de ti tiene toda la pinta de ser un Daimon.

Apenas había acabado de hablar cuando un rayo impactó en la espalda de Talon, enviándolo al suelo. Hunter lanzó una maldición, tiró de Serena hasta dejarla tras el coche y saltó sobre el Lamborghini para perseguir al Daimon que acababa de atacar a Talon. Los dos cayeron al suelo en mitad de una violenta pelea.

Serena se acercó a Talon, que estaba cubierto de sangre. Con el corazón martilleándole en el pecho, intentó incorporarlo pero, antes de que pudiera lograrlo, otro Daimon los atacó.

Reaccionando de forma instintiva, agarró el puñal celta que Talon llevaba en el cinturón e hirió al vampiro en el pecho. El Daimon siseó de dolor y retrocedió. Talon se puso en pie, arrebató el puñal a Serena y lo clavó en la espalda del Daimon, que se alejaba a la carrera. El vampiro desapareció con un destello de luz.

Hunter salió de improviso de entre las sombras, respirando laboriosamente mientras recogía el puñal de Talon del suelo para devolvérselo.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó.

Talon hizo una mueca de dolor al doblar el brazo.

–Las he tenido peores. ¿Tú qué tal?

–Las he tenido peores.

Talon miró a Serena e hizo un gesto cortés con la cabeza.

–Gracias por la ayuda –le dijo mientras se frotaba el hombro con la mano–. Pon a salvo a tu mujer. Luego hablamos.

–Vale.

Serena se encogió al ver cómo Talon pasaba una larga pierna sobre la moto para sentarse. Se movía lentamente y con mucho cuidado, señal del dolor que debía estar sufriendo.

–¿De verdad está bien?

–Nuestras heridas sanan rápido; la mayoría desaparecen en menos de veinticuatro horas.

A lo lejos se escuchó una sirena. Darien echó un vistazo a la calle, donde ya se veían las luces.

–La policía. Tenemos que irnos antes de que lleguen.

–¿Y qué pasa con Allison?

–Cuando recobre el conocimiento estará perfectamente. Talon puede curar cualquier herida, lo único que le resulta imposible es devolver la vida.

–¿Y Terminator?

Hunter dio un silbido y abrió la puerta del coche, dejando que el perro se colocase en el asiento de Serena.

–Estaremos un poco apretados, pero nos las arreglaremos.

Serena entró en el coche y acomodó a Terminator en su regazo lo mejor que pudo. Hasta que Hunter no se sentó frente al volante no vio la sangre que le cubría el brazo y la mano.

–¿Estás herido?

–En el antebrazo. Se curará.

–¡Jesús, Hunter! ¿Cómo puedes seguir dedicándote a esto?

Él se echó a reír.

–Hace ya tanto tiempo que lo hago que, honestamente, no recuerdo cómo era mi vida antes de que muriera.

Serena se estremeció al escuchar el comentario.

–Pero en realidad no estás muerto, ¿verdad? Todo esto me parece un poco confuso. A ver: sangras, te late el corazón y tu piel es cálida al tacto. Eso significa que estás vivo ¿no?

Hunter puso en marcha el coche y bajó la calle, alejándose de la policía.

–Sí y no. Cuando un humano muere, Artemisa utiliza sus poderes para capturar su alma. Una vez atrapa nuestras almas, somos devueltos a la vida.

–¿Cómo?

–Teniendo en cuenta que en ese momento estaba muerto, no tengo ni la menor idea. Lo único que recuerdo es que todo se volvió negro y que, cuando me desperté, era más fuerte que nunca y además tenía habilidades psíquicas.

Serena meditó acerca de lo que Hunter había dicho mientras acariciaba las orejas de Terminator y le sujetaba la cabeza para mantenerlo tranquilo.

–¿Eso significa que puedes morir otra vez?

–Sí.

–¿Y qué sucede entonces?

Hunter respiró hondo.

–Cuando uno de nosotros muere antes de reclamar su alma, vaga eternamente por la tierra sin ningún tipo de poder. Es una Sombra atrapada en un cuerpo sin sustancia. Me explico: no puede tocar nada, nadie le escucha a excepción de los Oráculos y pasa hambre y sed pero no podremos comer ni beber. Es un pequeño salto que nos lleva de un estado maldito a otro peor.

Serena se quedó boquiabierta ante semejante destino. No podía soportar la idea de que algo le sucediera a Hunter.

–¿Y eso es lo que sucede si un Daimon te mata?

Él asintió.

–Pero es injusto.

Él la miró brevemente.

–Pequeña, ¿en qué mundo has vivido que todo te parece una cuestión de justicia? La vida y la muerte son como son. La justicia o la falta de ella no tienen nada que ver.

Ese comentario era muy revelador. ¿Cuántas injusticias habría sufrido para pensar así?

A esa idea le siguió otra con extrema rapidez.

–Andrew dijo que podrías recuperar tu alma.

–En teoría, sí.

–¿Cómo que _en teoría_? –preguntó mientras Terminator alzaba la cabeza para mirar a Hunter.

Él alargó el brazo y le dio unas palmaditas para que se tranquilizara de nuevo.

–Se nos concede una vía de escape, pero en los últimos dos mil años sólo unos cuantos han tenido éxito. Casi todos los que lo han intentando han acabado siendo meras Sombras.

Serena frunció el ceño. Era horrible. Por su forma de contarlo, sabía que Hunter estaba resignado y que jamás intentaría recuperar su alma. ¿Por qué?

–¿Qué tendrías que hacer para que te devolvieran tu alma?

Él se encogió de hombros.

–No lo sé. Nadie lo sabe, ya que es distinto para Cazador Oscuro. Lo único que tengo claro es que, llegado el momento de la verdad, el Cazador Oscuro es liberado o maldecido para toda la eternidad.

Lo que Darien no quiso contarle es que, para poder conseguir su libertad, los Cazadores Oscuros tenían que depositar sus almas en manos de alguien que los amara. Habiendo sido herido de manera tan cruel por su esposa, jamás volvería a confiarle a nadie su cuerpo o su corazón y mucho menos su alma inmortal. Había visto a muchos hermanos atrapados como Sombras porque las personas que debían completar la prueba habían fallado. Y, en el fondo de su mente, estaba la certeza de que ninguna mujer podría amarlo jamás. Ni siquiera un poquito. ¿Por qué iba a pensar, por tanto, que alguien podría liberarlo?

–¿Por qué estuviste de acuerdo en vivir así? –le preguntó.

Él la miró y alzó una ceja.

–Ya te lo he dicho, los ingresos son ilimitados y además soy inmortal. ¿No es tentador?

Aún así, Serena no estaba muy convencida. Era una respuesta demasiado simple y él no parecía ser un hombre superficial.

–No creo que seas un avaricioso.

–¿Ah, no?

–No. Eres mucho más íntegro, más generoso. La gente avariciosa no tiene el detalle de dejar los regalos que tú dejaste para Andrew y su familia. –Vio cómo tensaba la mandíbula y supo que lo había calado a la perfección–. Por cierto, ¿cómo conseguiste su anillo? Dijo que lo había vendido hacía un par de años.

Hunter se quedó tan callado que Serena creyó que no respondería. Finalmente habló.

–Hace un par de años, salvé a un hombre que estaba siendo atacado por un Daimon. Lo llevaba en la mano y, cuando lo vi, apenas podía creerlo. Le dije que se lo compraba, pero me lo regaló por haberle salvado la vida.

Ella lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados, deseando poder leer sus pensamientos igual que hacía él.

–¿Por qué querías quedarte con él?

Darien desterró toda emoción de su rostro y ella supo que el tema era muy delicado para él.

–¿No me vas a contestar?

–¿Qué quieres que diga? –preguntó él, irritado y con brusquedad–. ¿Que tuve un momento de debilidad? ¿Que por un instante sentí una punzada de añoranza? Pues sí, es cierto. Ahora ya sabes que el Cazador Oscuro tiene corazón, aunque carezca de alma. ¿Estás contenta?

–Ya sabía que tenías corazón.

Él se detuvo en un semáforo y la miró. Fruncía el ceño con intensidad y la observaba como si estuviese intentando comprenderla.

–Lo creas o no –prosiguió Serena–, se refleja en todo lo que haces.

Darien meneó la cabeza, como si no pudiese creerla, y volvió a mirar al semáforo.

–No sabes nada de mí.

Eso era cierto pero…

Serena se sentía muy intrigada por él. Cautivada. Este hombre, que no era un hombre, la atraía, la seducía. Pero lo único que siempre había deseado en la vida era ser normal. Tener un hogar acogedor, lleno de amor, con niños. Una vida tranquila.

Él no podía ofrecerle nada de eso.

No obstante, cada vez que lo miraba, cada vez que pensaba en él, le sucedía algo de lo más extraño. Y no era sólo lujuria. Era algo más. Algo indefinible que la hacía sentirse un poco más feliz y que despertaba su cariño. Estar cerca de él la hacía volar.

Y se preguntaba si a Darien le sucedería lo mismo.

Si era así, lo ocultaba bastante bien bajo esa fachada de tipo duro.

–¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta?

Él suspiró, irritado.

–¿Y ahora qué? Ya me lo has preguntado todo.

Haciendo caso omiso de sus punzantes palabras, formuló la pregunta.

–¿Por qué te convertiste en un Cazador Oscuro?

–Quería vengarme a cualquier precio.

–¿De Theone?

En esta ocasión, Darien no pudo ocultar el dolor que reflejó su rostro, ni evitar que se le ensancharan las aletas de la nariz. Agarraba el volante con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se veían claramente bajo la piel.

Serena respiró hondo y comenzó a acariciar de nuevo las orejas de Terminator. No podía culparlo por querer vengarse de una mujer que había sido tan desalmada como para entregarlo a sus enemigos.

–Andrew me contó que los dioses te concedieron veinticuatro horas para que llevaras a cabo tu venganza. ¿Qué hiciste con ella?

En la mandíbula de Darien comenzó a palpitar un músculo y, cuando habló, su voz estaba teñida de furia.

–Di la espalda a mi familia por ella. Di la espalda a todo un reino y a la gente que me amaba. Por su culpa, las últimas palabras que dirigí a mis padres fueron hirientes y crueles. Y cuando le comunicaron a mi padre la noticia de mi muerte, el dolor lo volvió loco.

»Se arrojó desde la ventana de la habitación que yo ocupaba cuando era niño y murió aplastado contra las piedras del suelo, llamándome. Mi madre no volvió a pronunciar ni una sola palabra más hasta el día de su muerte y mi hermana pequeña se rapó el pelo para hacer saber al mundo lo mucho que sufría.

»Sin mi guía, los romanos vencieron a nuestros ejércitos e invadieron mi hogar. Mis gentes perdieron la dignidad, la nacionalidad y sufrieron durante siglos el yugo romano.

En ese momento la miró, furioso.

–Dime, ¿qué habrías hecho tú con mi esposa?

Serena tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas por el dolor que reflejaba su voz. Entendía perfectamente su sufrimiento. Dios santo, nadie se merecía un castigo semejante por haber amado a quien no le correspondía.

Pero lo que más le sorprendía era que no había dicho nada de lo que Theone le había hecho a _él_. Darien sólo sufría por lo que habían padecido su familia y su país.

El deseo de acariciarlo era tan fuerte que no sabía muy bien cómo lograba contenerlo. Se obligó a concentrarse en Terminator, abrazándolo del modo que le gustaría abrazar a Hunter.

–No lo sé –le susurró una vez que desapareció el nudo que le obstruía la garganta–. Supongo que yo también la habría matado.

–Eso es lo que todo el mundo supone.

Serena sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

–No lo hiciste, ¿verdad?

–No. Le rodeé el cuello con las manos y estaba a punto de acabar con su vida cuando me miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y presa del pánico. Durante un minuto quise matarla y, un instante después, sentía deseos de enjugar sus lágrimas, besar sus temblorosos labios y dejar que siguiera viviendo en paz. –Apretó los dientes al acabar–. Así que ya ves, estás sentada junto al imbécil más grande que jamás ha pisado la tierra. Un hombre que vendió su alma a cambio de una venganza que jamás llevó a cabo.

Serena se sintió abrumada por todo el horror que había soportado Darien. A pesar de todo lo que había sufrido a causa de esa mujer, después de todo lo que había perdido, había seguido amándola. Profundamente.

No importaba lo que Theone le hubiese hecho, al final la había perdonado.

¿Cómo podía alguien traicionar a un hombre capaz de demostrar tanto amor y fidelidad? No le cabía en la cabeza.

–Lo siento.

–No lo hagas. Como dice el refrán, yo mismo me hice la cama. Fui un estúpido que no quiso ver la verdad. Me di cuenta demasiado tarde de que jamás me había dicho que me amaba; ni una sola vez.

El pesar y el dolor que reflejaba su voz la estaban desgarrando.

–Tú no tuviste la culpa –le dijo mientras enfilaban el Garden District–. Ella no tenía derecho a traicionarte.

–Theone no me traicionó. Yo mismo lo hice.

¡Por amor de Dios! Era obstinado. Jamás había conocido a nadie que estuviese tan dispuesto a cargar con más responsabilidades. Ojalá pudiese encontrar el modo de penetrar el muro de hierro que había alzado a su alrededor.

Con el corazón en un puño, vio que pasaban frente a las mansiones de estilo neoclásico, donde los enormes pinos y los robles estaban cubiertos de musgo español.

Hunter se desvió por un camino al final de la calle. Los árboles impidieron que Serena viera la casa con claridad antes de llegar a una pesada puerta de hierro de más de tres metros de altura, flanqueada por dos enormes pedestales de piedra. Un alto muro de ladrillo rojo rodeaba la propiedad y parecía extenderse hasta el infinito.

El lugar se asemejaba a una fortaleza.

Hunter sacó un mando a distancia de la guantera, apretó el botón y las pesadas puertas comenzaron a abrirse.

Serena se quedó sin aliento y con la boca abierta de par en par cuando avanzaron por el largo y sinuoso camino y por fin pudo ver la casa donde él vivía. ¡Era enorme! El estilo neoclásico era de lo mejor que ella había visto jamás. Unas altas columnas flanqueaban el porche alrededor de toda la planta inferior y los balcones estaban adornados con rejas de hierro forjado pintadas de blanco.

Hunter siguió conduciendo hasta la parte trasera del edificio y entró en un garaje con capacidad para seis vehículos, donde ella pudo ver que también tenía un Mercedes, un Porsche, un Jaguar Vintage y un Buick último modelo que parecía estar fuera de lugar.

Vale, el Lamborghini la había hecho pensar que Hunter tenía mucho dinero, pero jamás se hubiera imaginado que pudiera vivir así. Como si perteneciera a la realeza.

Al pensarlo se estremeció.

Por supuesto que pertenecía a la realeza. Era un príncipe. Un príncipe de la Antigua Grecia.

Mientras la puerta del garaje se cerraba tras ellos, Hunter la ayudó a bajar del coche y dejó a Terminator suelto en el patio posterior antes de guiarla hacia el interior de la casa.

Serena intentaba mirarlo todo a la vez mientras caminaban por el pequeño pasillo que llevaba hasta la cocina, en la que una mujer delgada, entrada en años y de apariencia latina, sacaba del horno algo de aspecto delicioso.

La cocina era descomunal, equipada con electrodomésticos de acero inoxidable y antiguas vasijas, que adornaban las paredes pintadas de verde oscuro y la encimera de mármol.

–Rosa –dijo Hunter con tono de reproche mientras dejaba las llaves en la encimera, cerca de la puerta–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Rosa dio un respingo y se llevó la mano al pecho.

–¡Por el amor de Dios!, _m'ijo _acabas de quitarme diez años de vida.

–Y voy asustarte mucho más si no haces caso al médico. Tú y yo tenemos un trato. ¿Tengo que llamar otra vez a Miguel?

La mujer lo miró con los grandes ojos castaños entrecerrados mientras colocaba la sartén con el pollo sobre el fuego.

–No me vengas con amenazas. Yo di a luz a ese chico y no voy a permitir que me diga lo que tengo que hacer. Y eso también va por ti.

–Sí, señora.

Rosa se detuvo al ver a Serena y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

–Me alegra verte con una chica, _m'ijo_.

Hunter miró con timidez a Serena y se acercó a la cocina para inspeccionar la comida.

–Esto huele de maravilla, Rosa, _gracias_

La mujer sonrió encantada mientras le observaba probar el pollo.

–Ya lo sé; por eso lo hice. Estoy cansada de ver bolsas de comida rápida y paquetes de precocinados en la basura. Necesitas comer algo de verdad, para variar. Esas porquerías industriales van a matarte.

Hunter le dedicó una sonrisa afable.

–Ya me las arreglaré.

Rosa resopló.

–Eso decimos todos y mira cómo estoy yo ahora: tomándome medicinas para el corazón.

–A propósito –siguió Hunter mirándola con enfado–, se supone que deberías estar en casa a estas horas. Me lo prometiste.

–Ya me voy. He dejado una ensalada en el frigorífico. Debería haber suficiente para los dos.

Hunter cogió el abrigo de Rosa del respaldo de una silla y la ayudó a ponérselo.

–Mañana vas a tomarte el día de descanso.

–Pero ¿y el jardinero?

–Nick se encargará de darle paso.

–Pero…

–Nick se ocupará de todo, Rosa.

La mujer le dio unas cariñosas palmaditas en la mano.

–Eres un buen chico, _m'ijo_. Hasta el miércoles.

–No aparezcas antes del mediodía.

Ella sonrió.

–De acuerdo. Buenas noches.

–_Adiós_.

–Vaya –comenzó Serena tan pronto estuvieron solos–, después de todo eres capaz de ser agradable con alguien.

Se dio cuenta de que Hunter hacía un esfuerzo para suprimir la sonrisa, pero acabó fracasando y sus labios se curvaron levemente.

–Sólo cuando estoy de humor.

Tras sacar de un cajón un tenedor y un cuchillo, cortó un pedacito de pollo.

–Mmm esto está muy bueno –dijo antes de cortar otro trozo–. Ten, tienes que probarlo.

Sin pensar en lo que hacía, Serena dejó que Hunter le acercara el tenedor a los labios y le diera de comer. Los sabores de las especias inundaron su paladar en el mismo instante en que caía en la cuenta de lo íntimo del momento que estaban compartiendo. La mirada de Hunter le dio a entender que él había pensado lo mismo segundos antes.

–Está muy bueno –le contestó ella, alejándose un poco.

Sin decir nada más, Hunter se dio la vuelta y sacó un par de platos. Mientras lo observaba, el horror de los acontecimientos cayó sobre ella como una losa.

–Mi casa ha desaparecido –murmuró–. No queda nada de ella.

Darien dejó los platos a un lado al percibir su dolor, provocado por el sentimiento de pérdida.

Ella lo miró con los ojos llorosos.

–¿Por qué quemó mi casa?, ¿por qué?

–Al menos no estabas dentro.

–Pero podía haber estado allí. ¡Dios mío, Hunter! ¡Rei suele estar en casa a esa hora! ¿Y si no hubieses estado allí? Allison estaría muerta y podrían haber asesinado a mi hermana –dijo sollozando y mirando a su alrededor, presa del pánico–. No va a detenerse hasta matarnos a todos, ¿verdad?

Hunter tiró de ella y la abrazó con fuerza, casi sin ser consciente de lo que hacía.

–No pasa nada Serena, yo te protegeré. –Y al instante se quedó helado al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

La había llamado por su nombre. Y, al hacerlo, una de sus barreras acababa de desmoronarse.

El rostro de Serena estaba surcado por las lágrimas.

–Sé que solo se trata de una casa, pero todas mis cosas estaban allí. Mis libros preferidos, la colcha de ganchillo que mi abuela me hizo antes de morir… todo lo que había en esa casa formaba parte de mí.

–Pero tú todavía estás aquí.

Siguió sollozando, apoyada sobre su pecho. Darien cerró los ojos y apoyó la mejilla sobre la cabeza de Serena mientras ella se aferraba a él. Habían pasado siglos desde la última vez que consolara a una mujer. Siglos desde que sintiera lo que sentía en esos momentos. Y eso lo desconcertaba profundamente.

–¿Puede Desiderius atrapar a Rei?

–No –le contestó, susurrando sobre su pelo mientras intentaba no inhalar su dulce olor a rosas; pero no pudo evitarlo y, al instante, su cuerpo reaccionó y su miembro se tensó, ardiente de deseo–. Mientras permanezca en casa de un humano, Desiderius no podrá atraparla. Es una de las limitaciones que Apolo estableció cuando lanzó su maldición, para dar algún tipo de protección a los mortales.

Serena se alejó de él, respirando aún entrecortadamente.

–Lo siento –le dijo, limpiándose las lágrimas.

Él apretó los dientes al notar cómo le temblaba la mano. Mataría a Desiderius por haberle hecho daño.

–No suelo llorar delante de la gente.

–No tienes que disculparte –murmuró él, tomándole el rostro entre las manos–. En realidad lo estás soportando mucho mejor de lo que se podría esperar, dadas las circunstancias.

Ella lo miró con las pestañas aún humedecidas por las lágrimas. Darien no pudo evitar que el corazón se le acelerara al contemplar la fragilidad que reflejaban esos ojos. Una fragilidad que lo afectaba de un modo que no quería analizar.

La deseaba. Con desesperación.

Hacía tanto que no sentía un deseo semejante… _No_, se corrigió, jamás había sentido algo así por una mujer, ni siquiera por Theone. No se trataba tan sólo de lujuria o de amor. Entre ellos había un vínculo. Eran como dos mitades de un mismo corazón.

No podía ser cierto. Era una mentira. Ya no creía en el amor. No creía en nada.

Pero aun así…

Ella había hecho que volviera a creer. Había despertado anhelos olvidados hacía mucho tiempo: las suaves caricias de una mano enredada en el cabello al despertar, la sensación de dormir junto a un cuerpo cálido.

Se sentía indefenso.

En ese momento sonó su móvil. Lo cogió del cinturón y contestó.

Era Talon.

–¿La mujer está contigo? –le preguntó.

–Sí, ¿por qué?

–Porque tienes un enorme problema. El apolita me ha dicho que los incendios fueron provocados por dos temporizadores escondidos en el interior de las casas.

Darien frunció el ceño y se sobresaltó al recordar algo que Serena había dicho el día anterior.

–¿Serena? –la llamó–, ¿no me dijiste que Desiderius te había capturado cuando estabas en casa de tu hermana?

Ella asintió.

–En la salita de estar.

Darien notó que el miedo le provocaba un nudo en el estómago.

–¿Has oído eso? –le dijo a Talon. El otro Cazador Oscuro lanzó una maldición–. ¿Cómo es posible?

–Alguien debe haber invitado a Desiderius a entrar. Lo que significa que hay un humano trabajando con él, o para él. Mi intuición me dice que Rei no es tan estúpida.

–Allison tampoco –los interrumpió Serena–. Sabe cuidarse de la gente con apariencia sospechosa.

Darien meditó un instante.

–¿Se te ocurre algo? –le preguntó a Talon.

–No.

–¿Qué dice tu _guía_?

–Ceara no sabe nada. Y, además, hay otro pequeño contratiempo: mi espalda no está sanando.

Si se le hacía otro nudo más en el estómago acabaría teniendo un rosario.

–¿Cómo que no está sanando?

–Me hirieron con una descarga astral exactamente igual a la de los dioses.

Darien se quedó petrificado.

–No maté a ningún dios, era un Daimon.

–Ya lo sé.

Darien maldijo en voz baja.

–¿En qué nos hemos metido?

–No tengo ni idea, pero hasta que tengamos más información te sugiero que no te alejes de la chica. Con los poderes reprimidos que tiene, Desiderius irá tras ella con todo su arsenal. Estoy seguro de que la preferirá antes que a su hermana.

Darien se cambió el teléfono al otro lado mientras observaba a Serena, que acababa de sentarse a la mesa. ¡Por los dioses! No podía soportar la idea de que resultase herida. El simple hecho de imaginárselo lo atormentaba.

–¿Necesitas ayuda con la espalda?

–No, pero duele horrores.

Darien lo sabía por experiencia. El hombro aún le daba pinchazos tras el ataque de Afrodita.

–Empiezo a comprender cómo mató Desiderius a los últimos ocho Cazadores Oscuros que se enfrentaron a él.

–Sí –asintió Talon–. Y no quiero que seamos el noveno y el décimo.

–Yo tampoco. Vale, mantendré a Serena a salvo a mi lado, pero aún nos queda el problema de que su hermana ande suelta por ahí.

–Haré que Nicolas la ate en corto de momento. Tú asegúrate de que Serena se mantiene en contacto con ella, o nos complicará la vida todavía más.

–De acuerdo –y colgó antes de dejar el teléfono sobre la encimera.

–¿Algo va mal? –le preguntó Serena.

Él rió a pesar de las circunstancias.

–Creo que la pregunta correcta sería: ¿algo va bien?

–¿Y eso qué significa?

–Significa que tu aburrida vida acaba de llegar a su fin y que, durante los próximos días, vas a descubrir de primera mano lo peligrosa que es la mía.

1 Rod Serling: escritor y guionista de televisión americano, creador de la famosa serie de ciencia ficción The Twilight Zone (La dimensión desconocida – En los límites de la realidad). (N. de la T.)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo nueve arriba, les prometi subirlo antes, pero algo extraño sucedio con los docs que tenia subidos aqui, así que hasta ahora puedo, se vinen cosas mas interentes y mas detalles de la historia, apenas vamos por la mitad, así que esten pendientes.<strong>

**Espero leer sus opiniones, disfrutenlo y besolos**


	11. Capitulo X

**Primero que nada, esta historia, NO me pertenece, solo hago una adaptación a los personajes de Sailor Moon, esta historia es propiedad de Sherrilyn Kenyon y los personajes que uso pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo X<strong>

–¡Ah, no! –exclamó Serena, poniéndose de puntillas para quedar nariz con nariz frente a Darien. Arqueó una ceja y lo desafió con la mirada a que negara sus palabras. Cuando habló, hizo hincapié en cada palabra–. Estás muy equivocado. Quiero volver a mi vida anterior. Quiero una vida aburrida y quiero que sea _larga_.

A Darien le hizo gracia el énfasis que dio a la última palabra. Estaba espectacular cuando se enfadaba y él no podía evitar preguntarse cuánto tiempo podría mantenerla con ese rubor en las mejillas y echando fuego por esos increíbles ojos azules.

Mejor aún… mientras sus pechos subían y bajaban debido a la respiración agitada, se le ocurrieron unas cuantas cosas más que podrían causarle aún más dificultades para respirar.

Quería dejarla sin aliento. Quería comprobar la fuerza de su pasión.

Le dolían los labios por el deseo de besarla y las manos por el ansia de acariciar su cuerpo hasta hacerla gritar de placer.

¡Por los todos los dioses! Esa mujer era la mayor tentación que había sentido jamás. Y menuda paradoja, porque hubo una época en la que adoraba las tentaciones más allá de lo racional. A lo largo de los siglos, había olvidado ese pequeño defecto de su carácter pero, desde que despertara con ella al lado, había ido recordando, dolorosamente, al hombre que una vez fue. Podía sentir cómo Serena iba derribando, poco a poco, cada una de las barreras que él había construido durante los años, poniendo fin al entumecimiento en el que se refugiaba. Había conseguido mantenerse alejado de sus propios sentimientos durante siglos y, aunque había conocido a muchos mortales por los que había sentido cierto cariño, ninguno de ellos había conseguido afectarlo como ella.

Era algo muy extraño. ¿Por qué Serena? ¿Y por qué ahora? Ahora que necesitaba de toda su lucidez para enfrentarse a Desiderius.

Las Parcas estaban jugando de nuevo con él y eso no le gustaba en absoluto.

Sentía cómo la sangre corría con fuerza por sus venas mientras contemplaba los labios húmedos y llenos de Serena. Casi podía saborearlos. Sentirlos. Que los dioses se apiadasen de él, porque la deseaba con desesperación.

Sólo ella era capaz de despertar a la bestia hambrienta que moraba en su interior. Esa parte de él que quería rugir y devorar todo su cuerpo, centímetro a centímetro, durante toda la noche. Pero ella era humana y él no tenía nada que ofrecerle. Su alma y su lealtad pertenecían a Artemisa. Además, Serena tenía todo el derecho a soñar con una vida normal; con una familia y un hogar al lado de un hombre común y corriente.

Después de haber visto cómo sus propios sueños habían sido destrozados de un modo cruel y vengativo, se negaba a que Serena pasara por el mismo trance. Ella se merecía tener una vida larga, dichosa y aburrida. Todo el mundo merecía la oportunidad de cumplir sus deseos.

Se tragó el nudo que le obstruía la garganta, dolorido aún por el deseo insatisfecho y supo, en ese mismo instante, que tenía que alejarla de sus pensamientos.

Jamás podría ser suya.

Su destino era regresar junto a una familia que la amaba y encontrar un hombre que la ayudara a…

No pudo acabar. Le dolía tan sólo de pensarlo.

–Por tu bien –le susurró, luchando contra el impulso de acariciarle el pelo– espero que sea verdad, pero me temo que con los poderes que mantienes ocultos y la caza de vampiros que está llevando a cabo Rei, no va a ser posible que regreses a tu aburrida vida durante los próximos días.

Serena apartó la mirada.

–No tengo poderes –dijo con voz afilada, pero sin la convicción de antes.

Darien alargó la mano y con un dedo le alzó la barbilla; quería ayudarla a aliviar la preocupación que veía en su rostro. Serena tenía miedo y él no entendía la causa. ¿Por qué no era capaz de reconocer los dones con los que había nacido?

–Puede que no quieras utilizarlos, Serena, pero están ahí. Tienes premoniciones y eres telépata, empática y además puedes proyectarte fuera de tu cuerpo. Tus poderes son muy parecidos a los de tu hermana pero mucho más fuertes.

El brillo intenso del color zafiro volvió a sus ojos.

–Estás mintiéndome.

La acusación lo sorprendió.

–¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

Ella se aclaró la garganta.

–No lo sé. Sólo sé que no tengo poderes.

–¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo de ellos?

–Porque…

Él ladeó la cabeza cuando la voz de Serena se desvaneció y dejó la frase sin acabar.

–¿Por qué? –la instó.

Ella alzó la mirada y el dolor que se reflejó en sus ojos lo dejó sin aliento.

–Cuando tenía quince años –comenzó casi en un susurro– tuve un sueño. –Parpadeó para apartar las lágrimas mientras se agarraba a la encimera que estaba justo a su lado–. En aquella época solía tener muchos. Y siempre se hacían realidad. En éste del que te hablo, mi mejor amiga moría en un accidente de coche. La vi. Sentí su miedo y escuché los últimos pensamientos que cruzaron por su mente antes de morir.

Darien apretó la mandíbula al percibir el dolor que transmitía su voz. Alargó el brazo y la tomó de la mano. Estaba helada y temblaba.

–Cuando la vi en el instituto hice todo lo que estuvo en mis manos para que no se fuese ese día a casa con Bobby Thibideaux. Incluso le conté lo del sueño. –Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas–. No me escuchó. Me dijo que era una imbécil y que lo que me ocurría era que tenía celos porque Bobby estaba con ella y no conmigo. –Sacudió la cabeza mientras recordaba lo sucedido aquel día–. No estaba celosa, Hunter; lo único que quería era evitar su muerte.

Darien le acarició los dedos, intentando que entrara en calor.

–Lo sé, Serena.

–Se metió en el coche gritándome que la dejara en paz. Todo el instituto me estaba mirando, pero me daba igual. Rei me apartó para que pudieran marcharse y la gente empezó a reírse. –Se humedeció los labios resecos–. No se rieron a la mañana siguiente, cuando se enteraron de que los dos habían muerto camino de casa. Empezaron a llamarme monstruo. Durante los tres años siguientes nadie quiso acercarse a mí. Para ellos yo era esa chica rara que veía cosas.

La ira brilló en los ojos de Serena cuando lo miró.

–Dime, ¿qué hay de bueno en esos poderes cuando hacen que la gente se asuste de mí? _¿Por qué veo cosas si no las puedo cambiar?_ ¿Qué tiene eso de bueno?

Darien no supo qué contestarle. Percibía el torbellino de sus emociones y su angustia.

–¿No lo entiendes? –prosiguió ella–. No quiero conocer el futuro si no puedo detenerlo. Quiero ser normal –insistió con la voz rota al pronunciar la última palabra–. No quiero ser como Talon ni como mi abuela y tener a los muertos hablándome a todas horas. No quiero saber lo que estás sintiendo. Sólo quiero vivir mi vida como el resto de la gente ¿Nunca has deseado eso mismo?

Cerrando los ojos ante la absurda agonía que le atenazaba el corazón, Darien dejó de acariciar la suave piel de Serena y se alejó de ella.

–Qué más da lo que yo desee.

Ella se sorprendió cuando lo miró a los ojos. Lo había herido de algún modo.

–Lo siento, Hunter. No pretendía…

–No pasa nada –le contestó lentamente. Se acercó a una silla y Serena observó la fuerza con que se agarraba al respaldo. Aunque luchaba por ocultar su dolor, Serena lo distinguía con claridad.

–Tienes razón –le dijo por fin–. Hay ocasiones en las que echo de menos la sensación del sol en la cara. He aprendido que lo mejor que puedo hacer es no torturarme con esos recuerdos. –La miró con tal pasión que su cuerpo se incendió–. Pero los que tenemos dones especiales no podemos ser normales.

Serena no quería oír esas palabras. Su corazón no podía resistirlo.

–Quizás tú no puedas serlo. Pero yo sí. No permitiré que esos poderes regresen. Están muertos para mí.

Darien soltó una risa amarga.

–Y tú me llamas testarudo.

–Hunter, por favor –le rogó ella, odiándose por el dolor que oía en su propia voz–. Lo único que deseo es volver hacia atrás, despertarme por la mañana y descubrir que todo ha sido una pesadilla.

En ese momento sintió algo que la asustó. Un pequeño estremecimiento provocado por los poderes que él había mencionado. La sensación la recorrió de arriba abajo mientras escuchaba los pensamientos de Hunter.

_Quieres decir que desearías no haberme conocido jamás._

Serena se acercó a él.

–Hunter…

Él eludió su contacto y se acercó a la encimera, donde había dejado el teléfono. Lo cogió y se lo ofreció.

–Llama a Rei y dile que se quede con tu madre hasta el viernes. Puede entrar y salir durante el día, pero una vez el sol se ponga, es esencial que permanezca en casa.

–No le va a gustar nada.

Una furia intensa hizo brillar esos ojos.

–Entonces que tu madre la ate. No estamos hablando de vampiros normales. Estos Daimons han desatado algún tipo de poder extremadamente peligroso y, hasta que Talon y yo descubramos de qué se trata, necesita ocultarse.

–Vale, haré lo que pueda.

Él asintió.

–Mientras hablas con ella voy a cambiarme de ropa.

Serena lo observó, apesadumbrada, mientras salía de la cocina. No quería separarse de él, ni siquiera el breve lapso de tiempo necesario para cambiarse. Sentía un peculiar impulso de seguirlo y ayudarlo a quitarse la ropa… en lugar de hacerlo, marcó el número del móvil de Rei.

–¡Gracias a Dios que estás bien! –le dijo su hermana con voz llorosa–. La policía acaba de contarme lo de los incendios y sé que a esa hora sueles estar en casa.

Los ojos de Serena volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, pero se sobrepuso. Llorar no iba a solucionar nada. Las casas habían desaparecido y todas las lágrimas del mundo no iban a traerlas de vuelta. Ahora necesitaba concentrarse para que todos consiguieran sobrevivir a la ira de Desiderius.

–¿Cómo está Allison? –le preguntó en un intento de sofocar el miedo.

–Está bien. Su madre ya está en el hospital con ella. Yo voy de camino para verla. Nadie sabe qué ocurrió con Terminator.

–Está conmigo.

Rei suspiró, aliviada.

–Gracias, hermanita. Te debo una. ¿Dónde estas?

Ésa era la pregunta que Serena tenía miedo de responder. A su hermana le iba a dar un ataque cuando se enterara.

–Mejor no te lo digo –contestó de forma evasiva.

Silencio. Rei permaneció callada durante unos minutos. Hasta Serena sólo llegaba el ruido del tráfico desde el otro lado de la línea. ¡Estaba intentando leerle la mente!

_Joder._

Rei dijo la misma palabra en el instante que Serena lo pensó.

–Estás otra vez con el vampiro, ¿verdad?

Serena hizo una mueca. ¿Cómo le decía una a su hermana –una cazadora de vampiros– que había perdido la cabeza por uno de ellos y que pensaba pasar la noche en su casa? No había modo de suavizarlo. Suspirando, intentó buscar una explicación.

–No es un vampiro… exactamente. Se parece a ti.

–¡Vaya, vaya! –exclamó Rei–. ¿En qué sentido? ¿Tiene tetas? ¿Tiene novio? ¿O le gusta matar cosas porque sí?

Serena apretó los dientes.

–Rei Lane Tsukino, deja de hacer el gilipollas. Sé que no te gusta matar _cosas_ y no quiero jugar a _Verdad, beso o atrevimiento_ contigo. El tío que me atacó en tu casa es aterrador y no creas que se parece a esos tipos con los que soléis jugar. Esto es diferente. Hunter quiere que te quedes en casa y yo estoy de acuerdo con él.

–¿Hunter? ¿Es el mismo demonio chupasangre que me amenazó con matarte?

–No lo decía en serio.

–¿Ah, no? ¿Apostarías tu vida?

–Apuesto la tuya y la mía.

–Estás como una puta cabra, ¿lo sabes?

–Esa boca, señorita. Al contrario que tú, sé lo que estoy haciendo. Confío en Hunter. Y el tal Desiderius es un demonio. Es tan malo como Hannibal Lecter.

Serena podía ver a su hermana poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras bufaba de indignación.

–Ninguno de los dos me da miedo.

–Quizás te vendría bien que alguien te asustara un poco. Yo estoy aterrorizada.

–¿Y entonces por qué no vienes a casa donde podemos protegerte?

_Porque quiero quedarme con Hunter._

No supo muy bien de dónde había salido esa idea. Pero tampoco iba a negarlo. Con él se sentía segura y protegida. Ya se había ofrecido a llevarla a cualquier otro sitio. Y sabía que, si se lo pedía, la dejaría marchar, pero…

No quería hacerlo.

No obstante, no se atrevía a decírselo a Rei. Las cosas ya estaban bastante tensas entre ellas, así que le ofreció la única excusa que le vino a la cabeza.

–No puedo ir a casa. No mientras esta criatura vaya detrás de mí.

Rei volvió a maldecir.

–¿Cómo sabes que el tal Hunter no te mantiene a su lado con algún tipo de control mental?

Serena se rió al recordar lo que Hunter le dijo en la fábrica.

–Porque, al igual que tú, soy demasiado obstinada para que funcione. Además, es amigo de Andrew . Confías en Andrew y Lita, ¿no es cierto?

–Sí, claro, cómo no.

–Entonces confía en su amigo.

–Vale –concedió Rei de mala gana–. Pero mi confianza pende de un hilo. No quiero que te pase nada.

–Lo mismo digo. Hunter dice que estarás a salvo mientras haya luz, pero debes asegurarte de estar en casa de mamá al atardecer y quedarte allí. De hecho, no creo que debas ir al hospital. Tendrías que ir directamente a casa de mamá ya.

–Allison es mi mejor amiga, tengo que ir a verla.

–¿Y si los llevas hasta ella? Por lo que sabemos también te vigilan a ti.

Rei gruñó.

–No me gusta esto. No me gusta nada, pero bueno. Tienes razón. No quiero conducirlos hasta Allison. Mamá puede hacerse cargo de cualquier cosa. Daré la vuelta en la siguiente calle y me iré a pasar la noche a su casa. Llámame si necesitas algo.

–Lo haré.

Serena colgó el teléfono y cogió el plato de la encimera, donde Hunter lo había dejado. Lo llevó hasta la mesita situada delante del enorme ventanal y echó un vistazo al hermoso patio de estilo antiguo que se abría en la parte trasera de la casa. No le faltaba ningún detalle: el enrejado para los rosales trepadores, las estatuas griegas y los setos podados de forma artística. Unos antiguos candiles inundaban el lugar con una luz espectral que hacía bailar las sombras sobre las paredes de estuco blanco.

Estuvo sentada unos minutos a solas hasta que Hunter regresó. Se había puesto una camiseta negra de manga larga que le marcaba los anchos hombros. Como llevaba las mangas alzadas, Serena pudo echar un vistazo al feo corte que tenía en el antebrazo.

–¿Eso es un mordisco del Daimon o un corte?

Hunter miró la herida mientras se sentaba en frente de ella.

–Un mordisco.

Serena se quedó helada.

–Tienes que curártelo, ¿no?

–No. Para mañana por la noche habrá sanado por completo.

–Sí, pero ¿no se supone que así te conviertes en vampiro, con un mordisco?

A Darien le hizo gracia y se rió a carcajadas.

–Técnicamente, ya soy un vampiro. Y, con respecto a la transformación, es imposible a menos que seas un apolita.

–Entonces, ¿no pueden convertir a los humanos mediante un mordisco?

–Eso es un cuento de niños.

Serena reflexionó unos instantes.

–¿Y de dónde provienen todas estas nociones infundadas acerca de los vampiros?

Darien dio un sorbo a la bebida y tragó la comida antes de responderle.

–Mayormente, de gente asustada. Desde el día en que la Atlántida desapareció bajo las aguas del océano, los apolitas y los Daimons han sido perseguidos. Hubo una época en la que todas las ciudades-estado de Grecia conocían y reverenciaban a los Cazadores Oscuros. Pero, según pasó el tiempo, nos hicimos cada vez más solitarios y nos olvidaron; nos convertimos en los protagonistas de mitos y leyendas. A Acheron y al resto les pareció mejor así. Ash incluso llegó al extremo de localizar y reunir todos los escritos de la Antigüedad en los que se hacía mención de nuestro nombre, para ocultarlos.

–¿Acheron? –preguntó ella mientras cortaba un trozo de pollo–. Es la segunda vez que lo mencionas. ¿Quién es?

–El primer Cazador Oscuro elegido por Artemisa.

–¿Y aún está vivo?

–Claro. Creo que esta semana está en California.

Serena lo miró y alzó una ceja. Hunter sonrió.

–Cambia de residencia cada pocos días.

–¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

Él se encogió de hombros.

–Supongo que cuando se tienen once mil años todo acaba por aburrirte. Y con respecto al cómo, tiene un helicóptero fabricado especialmente para él, que puede romper la barrera del sonido.

Serena asimiló las noticias e intentó imaginarse el aspecto del Cazador Oscuro más antiguo. Por algún motivo, Yoda le vino a la mente. Un anciano pequeño, de piel gris verdosa, que caminaba encorvado y que iluminaba con su sabiduría a todos los demás, hablando incansablemente con palabras inconexas.

–¿Lo conoces? –le preguntó ella.

Darien asintió.

–Todos lo conocemos. Él entrena a todos los nuevos Cazadores Oscuros y podría decirse que es nuestro líder no oficial. También existe la teoría de que es el ejecutor a quien los dioses acuden cuando uno de nosotros cruza la línea.

A Serena no le gustó nada aquello.

–¿Cruzar la línea en qué sentido?

–Pues, en primer lugar, atacar a los humanos. Tenemos un Código de Conducta que debemos seguir a rajatabla; no podemos utilizar nuestros poderes en mitad de una aglomeración de personas, no podemos asociarnos ni con los apolitas ni con los Daimons, etcétera, etcétera.

Era extrañamente alentador saber que tenían tal cosa, pero también asustaba bastante pensar que uno de estos chicos se pasara al otro bando con los poderes que poseían.

–Si os está prohibido haceros daño y cada vez que os reunís vuestros poderes se debilitan, ¿cómo puede Acheron ser un ejecutor?

–Él no debilita nuestros poderes –le explicó antes de dar un sorbo al vino–. Ash fue el conejillo de indias de los Cazadores Oscuros. Puesto que fue el primero, los dioses no habían perfeccionado mucho el sistema y por eso sufrió… digamos… unos efectos secundarios peculiares.

Definitivamente, después de lo que acababa de oír, se imaginaba una forma de vida mutante. Un Cazador Oscuro diminuto, jorobado y que ceceaba al hablar.

–¿Y cuántos Cazadores Oscuros hay? –preguntó.

–Miles.

Serena se quedó boquiabierta.

–¿En serio? –por la forma en que Hunter la miró, supo que era verdad–. Y ¿cada cuánto se crea uno nuevo?

–No muy a menudo –le dijo en voz baja–. La mayoría llevamos por aquí un tiempecillo…

–¡Vaya! –exclamó–. Entonces, si Acheron es el más viejo, ¿quién es el más joven?

Darien frunció el ceño mientras pensaba la respuesta.

–Sin comprobarlo diría que Tristan, Diana o Sundown, pero tendría que consultarlo con Acheron.

–¿Sundown? ¿Eso es un apodo o es que su madre no lo quería mucho?

Darien soltó una carcajada.

–Era un pistolero y ése era el nombre con el que se le conocía en los carteles de búsqueda. Las autoridades afirmaban que sus mejores trabajos los hacía de noche.

–Vale –dijo Serena despacio. Ahora se imaginaba a un personaje del estilo de Wild Yaten Hickok, con las piernas arqueadas, barba desaseada y mascando tabaco–. Ya veo que los Cazadores Oscuros no erais precisamente comerciantes ni…

–¿Tipos decentes que acataran la ley?

Ella sonrió.

–No quería insinuar que fueses indecente; ya sabes a qué me refería.

Darien le devolvió la sonrisa. _«Indecente»_ era un término que se ajustaba a la perfección al tipo de pensamientos que cruzaban por su mente cada vez que miraba a su invitada.

–Para ser un Cazador Oscuro hay que tener un cierto tipo de comportamiento y una naturaleza exaltada. Artemisa no quiere malgastar su tiempo, ni el nuestro, eligiendo a alguien que sea incapaz de matar. Supongo que podría decirse que somos malos, locos e inmortales.

La sonrisa de Serena se ensanchó y mostró un hoyuelo en su mejilla derecha. Qué extraño que no lo hubiese notado antes.

–Malos e inmortales no te lo discuto pero, ¿de verdad os comportáis como locos?

–Si te refieres a que somos unos chiflados, ¿tú qué opinas al respecto?

Los ojos de Serena brillaron con picardía.

–Que es completamente cierto en tu caso. Pero ¿sabes lo que te digo? Que me gusta eso de ti. Tu forma de ser, tan impredecible, me encanta.

Darien no estaba muy seguro de quién de los dos se había sorprendido más a causa de la inesperada confesión. Serena apartó rápidamente la mirada con las mejillas arreboladas.

_Le gustas…_

Esas palabras le hacían regresar a sus años de juventud; sentía el extraño impulso de salir corriendo y gritarle al primero que se encontrara: _«Le gusto, le gusto»._

¡Por todos los dioses del Olimpo! ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Tenía dos mil años; hacía _mucho_ que dejó atrás la edad propia de semejante comportamiento.

Aunque era inútil negar la satisfacción y la felicidad que lo embargaban.

Un incómodo silencio cayó entre ellos mientras acababan la cena. Serena se esforzó por no pensar en su hogar. En todo lo que había perdido. Ya se enfrentaría a eso por la mañana. De momento, tenía que pensar en sobrevivir a la noche.

–Rei va a quedarse en casa –le dijo a Hunter mientras observaba cómo él llevaba su plato al fregadero y lo enjuagaba.

–Bien.

–¿Sabes? –le dijo en voz baja–. Aún no me has contado cómo es que sabías tantas cosas sobre mi hermana la noche que nos conocimos.

Él dejó el plato y los cubiertos en el lavavajillas.

–Talon y Rei tienen un amigo en común.

Serena abrió los ojos de par en par. Un topo… quién lo habría imaginado.

–¿Uno de los integrantes del Circo de Rei?

Él asintió.

–¿Quién?

–Puesto que espía para nosotros, no tengo intención de decirte quién es.

Serena se rió, entrecerró los ojos e intentó imaginarse quién podía ser.

–Apuesto lo que quieras a que es Gary.

–No voy a soltar nada.

Era un asunto fascinante, pero no tanto como el Cazador Oscuro que tenía delante. Con un suspiro, continuó comiendo y echó un vistazo a la cocina, a la que no le faltaba detalle, mientras Darien guardaba la comida. Había una encimera de mármol, para desayunar, que recordaba vagamente a un templo griego y que servía para separar la mesa donde ella estaba sentada del resto de la estancia. A lo largo de la encimera se habían dispuesto tres taburetes altos.

Todo estaba nuevo, limpio y resultaba enorme.

–Es una casa muy grande para una persona. ¿Hace mucho que vives aquí?

–Poco más de cien años.

Serena estuvo a punto de atragantarse.

–¿Lo dices en serio?

–No me apetece mudarme; me gusta Nueva Orleáns.

Ella se puso en pie y le dio el plato.

–Has echado raíces, ¿verdad? ¿Dónde viviste antes?

–En París una temporada –le contestó, dejando el plato en la encimera–. Génova, Londres, Barcelona, Hamburgo y Atenas. Y antes de establecerme en esos lugares me dedicaba a vagar por ahí.

Serena observó el rostro de Hunter mientras hablaba. No había modo de saber lo que estaba pensando. Estaba ocultando sus sentimientos y se preguntaba si existiría alguna forma de resquebrajar su coraza.

–Me da la sensación de que estuviste muy solo.

–No fue tan malo. –Ni una mueca.

–¿Hiciste amigos en esos lugares?

–En realidad, no. He tenido unos cuantos Escuderos a lo largo de los siglos pero, por lo general, prefiero la soledad.

–¿Escuderos? –le preguntó–. _Qué raro_. ¿Cómo los que había en la Edad Media?

–Algo parecido. –La miró pero no explicó nada más–. ¿Y tú? ¿Has vivido aquí toda tu vida?

–Nacida y crecida aquí. Mis abuelos maternos eran emigrantes rumanos que escaparon de la Depresión y la familia de mi padre era de origen Cajun y se dedicaba a la agricultura.

Él se rió al escucharla.

–He conocido a un montón de ésos.

–Supongo que es normal si llevas más de cien años viviendo aquí.

Serena reflexionó acerca de la vida que Hunter habría llevado. Todos esos siglos de soledad, siendo testigo de las muertes de las personas a la que apreciaba, viéndolos envejecer mientras él permanecía igual. Debía haber sido muy duro. Pero a la par, seguro que había tenido momentos estupendos.

–¿Qué se siente sabiendo que vas vivir eternamente?

Él se encogió de hombros.

–Si te soy sincero, hace mucho tiempo que dejé de pensar en eso. Supongo que, como el resto de la humanidad, me limito a levantarme, hacer mi trabajo y volver a la cama.

Qué sencillo. Sin embargo, percibía algo más; una profunda tristeza. Vivir sin sueños debía ser muy doloroso. El espíritu humano necesita objetivos por los que luchar, y a ella no le parecía que matar Daimons fuese un verdadero objetivo.

Desvió la mirada hasta la encimera e intentó imaginarse al hombre que una vez fue Hunter. Andrew le había dicho que solían beber hasta emborracharse después de una batalla y que siempre había deseado tener hijos.

Sí, recordaba el modo en que había abrazado a Vanessa y la expresión de su rostro mientras la sostenía.

–¿Has tenido algún hijo?

Sus ojos reflejaron un intenso dolor un instante antes de volver a mostrarse impasible.

–No, los Cazadores Oscuros somos estériles.

–Así que _eres_ impotente…

–Claro que no. Puedo mantener relaciones sexuales, pero no puedo tener descendencia.

–¡Ah! –exclamó Serena, haciendo un mohín con la nariz que confirió a su rostro una apariencia traviesa y, al instante, intentó aligerar la conversación–. Estoy siendo muy entrometida, no debería haber preguntado eso. Lo siento.

–No pasa nada. –Mientras ponía en marcha el lavavajillas le preguntó–: ¿Te gustaría dar una vuelta por la casa?

–¿Casa? –preguntó ella, alzando una ceja con incredulidad–. Si esto es una casa, yo vivo en una choza. –Al instante recordó que ya no tenía un hogar donde vivir y jadeó. Se aclaró la garganta e intentó alejar esos pensamientos–. Sí –dijo en voz baja–. Me encantaría verla.

Hunter la guió hasta la puerta situada a la izquierda de la cocina y entraron en un gigantesco salón. Las paredes estaban decoradas con molduras y medallones, con un estilo elegante y maravillosamente neoclásico, pero los muebles eran actuales y muy modernos. La estancia estaba decorada para resultar cómoda, no para impresionar a las visitas. Pero claro, se suponía que los vampiros no tenían muchos invitados a los que agasajar.

En una de las paredes se había instalado un equipo completo de imagen y sonido JVC, con una enorme pantalla de televisión, un sistema de video y un reproductor de DVD.

Aunque había lámparas por toda la estancia, la luz provenía de las velas de tres vistosos candelabros.

–Parece que no te gustan las bombillas, ¿eh? –le preguntó a Hunter mientras lo observaba encender más velas.

–No –le contestó–. La luz es demasiado brillante para mis ojos.

–¿Te hace daño?

Él asintió.

–Los ojos de los Cazadores Oscuros están especialmente creados para ver en la oscuridad. Nuestras pupilas son más grandes que las de los humanos y no se dilatan del mismo modo. Como resultado, dejan pasar mucha más luz.

A la par que lo escuchaba, Serena observó que las ventanas que se alzaban desde el suelo hasta el techo estaban cubiertas con cortinas negras que debían resguardar la casa de la luz del sol.

Rodeó un sofá de piel negra y se quedó plantada en el sitio. ¡Había un ataúd delante de los sillones!

–¿Eso es…? –fue incapaz de acabar la frase. No mientras se imaginaba la siniestra imagen de Hunter durmiendo ahí dentro todos los días.

Él le echó un vistazo y la miró sin parpadear. Serena parecía realmente atónita.

–Sí –contestó con voz neutra–, es un ataúd. Es mi… mesita de café. –Se acercó a ella, levantó la tapa y cogió un mando a distancia–. Ten, por si te apetece ver la televisión mañana.

Serena meneó la cabeza. Una vez recuperada de la impresión, reconoció unos cuantos objetos típicamente vampíricos colocados por la habitación. Miniaturas, pequeñas ballestas e incluso una baraja de tarot encima de una repisa.

–Nick cree que es gracioso –le explicó Hunter mientras ella cogía la baraja–. Cada vez que encuentra algo relacionado con vampiros, lo trae y lo deja aquí para que yo lo vea.

–¿Te molesta?

–No, es un buen chico… casi siempre.

A medida que él la conducía a través de las dependencias de la antigua mansión, llegó un momento en que Serena se sintió perdida.

–¿Pero cuántas habitaciones hay en este lugar? –preguntó al entrar a una sala de juegos.

–Hay doce dormitorios y tiene más o menos unos dos mil metros cuadrados.

–¡Jesús! He estado en centros comerciales más pequeños.

Él soltó una carcajada.

En el centro de la habitación había una mesa de billar tallada, y en uno de los laterales podían verse unas cuantas máquinas de videojuegos, sacadas de algún salón recreativo, y una gran pantalla de televisión a cuyos pies se alineaba una colección de videoconsolas, sobre una mesita de café. Pero lo que le resultó más sorprendente, fueron unos guantes de béisbol y una pelota que estaban sobre una mesita plegable en un rincón. Serena se acercó a la mesa.

–Algunas noches Nick y yo nos lanzamos unas cuantas bolas –le explicó.

–¿Por qué?

Hunter se encogió de hombros.

–Es una forma de aclararme las ideas cuando estoy en un aprieto.

–¿Y a Nick no le importa?

Él se rió.

–A Nick le _importa_ todo. No recuerdo ni una sola ocasión en la que le haya pedido algo sin tener que escuchar sus quejas después.

–Y entonces, ¿por qué dejas que siga trabajando para ti?

–Soy masoquista.

En esta ocasión le tocó reír a Serena.

–Me encantaría conocer al tal Nick.

–Sin duda, lo harás mañana.

–¿De verdad?

Él asintió.

–Cualquier cosa que necesites pídesela y él te la conseguirá. Si te ofende en lo más mínimo, házmelo saber y lo mataré en cuanto me levante.

Serena percibió algo en su tono de voz que le hizo pensar que, posiblemente, no se tratara de una falsa amenaza.

Hunter abrió las enormes puertas francesas y entró en un atrio acristalado. El techo estaba muy limpio y dejaba ver las miles de estrellas que brillaban en el cielo mientras los pasos de ambos resonaban sobre las baldosas del suelo.

–Es precioso.

–Gracias.

Serena se acercó a una gran escultura, en el centro de la estancia, que mostraba a tres mujeres jóvenes. La pieza era extraordinaria. La más joven de las tres estaba tumbada de costado con un pergamino entre las manos, mientras las otras dos se sentaban de espaldas la una a la otra. Una sostenía una lira y la otra parecía estar cantando. El modo en que estaban pintadas resultaba muy extraño. Las tres parecían reales y todas ellas tenían un asombroso parecido con Hunter.

–¿Es griega? –le preguntó.

Una mirada apenada ensombreció su rostro y asintió.

–Eran mis hermanas.

Con el corazón en un puño, Serena las observó con más atención.

Hunter acarició con ternura el brazo de la chica que sostenía el pergamino. Había fruncido ligeramente el ceño mientras estudiaba la estatua a tamaño real de la joven, que no tendría más de dieciocho años. El peplo azul hacía juego con sus ojos.

–Althea era la más pequeña de los cuatro –le explicó con voz ronca–. Era callada, tímida y tartamudeaba de un modo muy gracioso cuando se ponía nerviosa. ¡Por los dioses! Ella lo odiaba pero a mí me parecía muy tierno. Diana –siguió con la explicación, señalando la chica que portaba la lira y que iba vestida de rojo–, era dos años mayor que yo y tenía el carácter de una arpía. Mi padre solía decir que nos parecíamos demasiado y que por eso no nos llevábamos bien. Y Phaedra era un año más joven que yo y cantaba como los ángeles.

Serena observó a la muchacha vestida de amarillo.

Las tres compartían una dulzura muy especial. El escultor las había representado como si estuviesen en movimiento, incluso los pliegues de los peplos parecían reales y delicados. Nunca había visto una maestría igual en una escultura. Parecían tan reales que casi esperaba que una de ellas empezara a hablar en cualquier momento.

No era de extrañar que Hunter estuviera tan afectado.

–Las querías mucho.

Él asintió.

–¿Qué les sucedió?

Antes de contestar, Hunter se alejó un poco.

–Se casaron y tuvieron unas vidas largas y felices. Diana le puso mi nombre a su primer hijo.

Una débil sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Serena al pensar que la hermana que peor se había llevado con él hubiese hecho tal cosa. Decía mucho de la relación que habían compartido. Observando a las jóvenes, recordó lo que él le había contado sobre Althea en el coche: la muchacha de largo cabello rubio ondulado se había rapado la cabeza al enterarse de la muerte de su hermano. Debían haberlo amado tanto como él a ellas.

–¿Qué pensaron sobre tu transformación en Cazador Oscuro?

Él se aclaró la garganta.

–Nunca lo supieron. Para ellas, yo estaba muerto.

–Entonces, ¿cómo sabes tanto sobre…?

–Podía escucharlas mientras vivieron. Sentirlas; del mismo modo en que tú puedes abrir tu corazón a Rei y saber si está preocupada.

Ella se tensó al escucharlo.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Ya te lo he dicho, puedo percibir tus poderes.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y Serena se preguntó si podría ocultarle algo.

–Eres un hombre aterrador.

Una extraña luz brilló en los ojos oscuros.

–No soy un hombre. Dejé atrás mi humanidad al morir.

Quizás él lo creyera así, pero Serena sabía que no era cierto. Puede que no tuviese alma, pero era un hombre de buen corazón y era humano.

–¿Por qué accediste a convertirte en Cazador Oscuro a pesar de que nunca te vengaste de Theone?

–En ese momento me pareció una buena idea.

Con esas palabras, Serena sintió que algo se derretía en su interior. Quizás fuese la soledad que se filtraba en su voz o la resignación que mostraban sus ojos. No podía decirlo con certeza, pero sabía que sería incapaz de regresar a su antigua vida y olvidar a este hombre. Había sido testigo de su bondad. De su dolor. Y, que Dios la ayudara, cuanto más sabía de él más lo deseaba.

Lo deseaba de un modo que iba más allá de todo razonamiento. Apenas se conocían y aún así había un vínculo entre ellos.

Observó los atormentados ojos oscuros que la miraban con pasión y deseo. Él era lo que su madre llamaba «la otra mitad». Ésa era la expresión que su madre usaba para describir a su padre, y Mina para referirse a Yaten.

Por primera vez en su vida, Serena comprendía su significado. No podía dejarlo escapar ahora que lo había encontrado.

No sin luchar.

Ajeno a los pensamientos de Serena, Hunter se dio la vuelta y la instó a regresar a la casa. La acompañó a una suite situada en la planta baja.

–Puedes pasar la noche aquí. Te traeré algo más cómodo para dormir.

Serena vagó alrededor de la suntuosa habitación. La enorme cama tallada parecía recién sacada de una antigua película. El color verde oscuro que decoraba las paredes habría hecho parecer diminuta cualquier habitación pero, en un lugar tan espacioso, el efecto era sorprendente; le daba una apariencia cálida y acogedora.

Hunter regresó al instante con una camiseta negra y unos pantalones de deporte que se la tragarían entera.

–Gracias –le dijo mientras cogía la ropa.

Él se quedó frente a ella, inmóvil, mirándola a los ojos.

Para sorpresa de Serena, alzó la mano y le recorrió el mentón con un dedo, erizándole la piel con el suave roce de la uña. Intuyó que deseaba besarla y se quedó sorprendida al comprender lo mucho que ella deseaba que lo hiciera.

Pero no la besó. Se limitó a observarla con esos voraces ojos oscuros antes de pasar el pulgar por sus labios, obligando a Serena a reprimir un gemido ante la arrolladora sensación que despertaban sus caricias. Y su olor. La atmósfera entre ellos estaba cargada de tensión; el deseo y la necesidad eran recíprocos y su intensidad la debilitaba y a la vez la hacía sentirse más fuerte que nunca.

Justo cuando pensaba que iba a besarla, Hunter se alejó.

–Buenas noches, Serena.

Ella observó cómo se marchaba con el corazón en un puño.

Darien se maldijo a sí mismo con cada paso que lo acercaba a su despacho. Debería haberla besado. Debería…

No. Había hecho lo correcto. No podría haber nada entre ellos. Los Cazadores Oscuros podían tener una aventura de unas cuantas noches con una mujer, pero les estaba prohibido involucrarse en una relación seria. Era demasiado arriesgado. Las mujeres se convertían, de ese modo, en objetivo de los Daimons y debilitaban a los Cazadores, que se volvían más prudentes. Y en este trabajo, la prudencia conducía a la muerte.

El tema nunca le había preocupado con anterioridad. Pero esa noche, el dolor era tan fuerte que casi estaba acabando con él. Odiaba los sentimientos que estaban creciendo en su interior. Odiaba la necesidad que Serena despertaba en él. Hacía mucho tiempo que había desterrado todas sus emociones y prefería vivir de ese modo. Era una especie de capullo que lo mantenía libre de cualquier tipo de confusión.

–Tengo que sacármela de la cabeza.

Entró en el despacho, y se conectó a la web de los Cazadores Oscuros, . Al instante, otros Cazadores Oscuros le abrieron unas cuantas ventanas y el icono del correo comenzó a parpadear. La tecnología era algo maravilloso. Poder comunicarse de ese modo era un regalo de los dioses. Hacía que las largas noches fuesen más soportables y les permitía intercambiar información importante.

Se sentó en el sillón de cuero negro y abrió una de las ventanas. Era Acheron.

_«Nick ha llamado. Dice que Desiderius te ha pateado el culo. ¿Estás bien?»_

Darien apretó los dientes y tecleó la respuesta.

–Voy a matarlo por esto. Estoy bien. Desiderius se ha escondido en un refugio. ¿Qué sabes de él?

_«Fue el que eliminó a Cromley hace unos años, así que te estás enfrentando a unos poderes nada despreciables. He hablado con el Escudero de Cromley y me ha dicho que Desiderius se lo pasó en grande volviéndolo loco. Mejor no comentar cómo lo mató. Personalmente, me gustaría que el tal D. viniera a por mí. Necesito una buena pareja de baile. Mis Daimons cojean.»_

Darien se echó a reír ante el despliegue de humor de Ash. El hombre verdaderamente no tenía paciencia con los Daimons lerdos.

–Talon dice que usan descargas astrales. ¿Te has encontrado con algo así alguna vez?

_«Si te soy sincero, en mis once mil años… joder, no. Es la primera vez. He hablado con los Oráculos y ahora mismo están consultando a las Parcas. Pero ya sabes cómo son. Estoy seguro de que nos saldrán con algo como: _"_Cuando el cielo verde esté y el negro cubra de la tierra su faz, un ataque de los Daimons os sorprenderá. Si queréis al que tiene el poder capturar, algo especial tenéis que hallar", o una porquería por el estilo. Odio a los Oráculos. Si quisiera ejercitar la mente, me compraría un Cubo de Rubik.» _

–Yo no lo veo tan claro, Ash, eres un especialista en esas adivinanzas. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres convertirte en Oráculo?

_«Apúntate esto, General: que te jodan. Ahora, déjame trabajar. Tengo Daimons que perseguir, Cazadores con los que pelearme y mujeres que seducir. Luego hablamos_._»_

Sin muchas ganas de mantener otra conversación, Darien abandonó la web y abrió el correo, pero tampoco le apetecía leer los mensajes.

Lo que quería estaba más allá de su alcance.

En contra de su voluntad, cruzó lentamente el pasillo y descendió las escaleras. Antes de ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, se descubrió junto a la habitación de Serena. Apoyó la mano sobre la oscura madera de la puerta y extendió los dedos mientras cerraba los ojos. Podía verla sentada en la cama. Se había puesto su camiseta negra, que dejaba a la vista esas largas piernas desnudas.

El fuego incendió su cuerpo, recorriéndole las venas. Sentía el dolor de Serena por la pérdida de su hogar; el miedo a la posibilidad de que Desiderius hiciera daño a su hermana; la preocupación por la compañera de Rei, Allison.

Y, lo que era peor, percibía las lágrimas que se esforzaba por contener. Era tan fuerte, tan resuelta... Jamás había conocido a una mujer igual.

El sueño que lo había despertado esa mañana le volvió a la mente. Aún podía sentirla entre sus brazos.

_«Te deseo»_

Daría cualquier cosa porque esas mismas palabras fuesen una realidad y Serena lo mirara con ganas de devorarlo. En ese preciso momento, lo único que quería era tirar la puerta abajo de una patada y hacerle el amor. Sentir sus caricias. Dejar que lo abrazara.

Que le diera la bienvenida.

Pero no podía ser.

Con el corazón encogido, se obligó a marcharse. Tenía trabajo que hacer.

Serena miró el reloj. Las doce y media. Por regla general, a esa hora estaba profundamente dormida. Pero para Hunter la noche aún sería joven.

Comenzó a preguntarse qué haría él a esa hora tan temprana. Con toda seguridad, no se dedicaría todas las noches a matar Daimons. No podría haber tantos… ¿o sí?

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, salió de la cama y comenzó a vagar por la enorme casa. No sabía dónde estaba Hunter. No se había molestado en mostrarle su habitación cuando le enseñó la casa. Pero el instinto le decía que debía estar en la planta alta. Probablemente, tan lejos de la suya como fuese posible.

Estaba a mitad de la escalera cuando escuchó un ruido extraño en el patio. Una especie de silbido. Dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia la sala de juegos. No había ninguna luz encendida, pero la luna y las estrellas eran tan brillantes que podía distinguir una figura oscura en el atrio. Su primer impulso fue llamar a Hunter pero, antes de hacerlo, se detuvo.

Había algo familiar en ese perfil. Se acercó un poco más a las puertas francesas y reconoció a Hunter y a Terminator. Llevaba una camiseta de manga corta y unos pantalones de deporte y estaba lanzando la pelota de béisbol a una especie de red que se la devolvía. En cuanto tiraba la bola, Terminator comenzaba a correr, persiguiéndola, para volver al instante junto a él. La escena le arrancó una sonrisa. Hunter daba unas palmaditas al perro y volvía a lanzar la bola.

Comenzó a alejarse de allí, pero se detuvo. No podía hacerlo. En lugar de regresar a la habitación abrió las cristaleras.

Hunter se giró de inmediato. La bola, que había olvidado al escuchar sus pasos, rebotó en la red y le dio en la cabeza. Soltó un siseo de dolor mientras se frotaba el lugar del impacto y Terminator se marchaba en persecución de la pelota.

–¿Necesitas algo? –le preguntó con brusquedad.

_Que me beses._

Serena tragó saliva.

–Nada; no sabía dónde estabas.

–Pues ya lo sabes.

Su voz volvía a ser gélida. Éste no era el Hunter que la había acompañado hacía poco rato. El que tenía delante era el Cazador Oscuro que había despertado en la fábrica encadenado a ella. En guardia y distante.

Y le estaba rompiendo el corazón. No se trataba de que estuviera molesto por el golpe de la bola en la cabeza, no. Ella sabía que había vuelto a alzar las barreras. Quería mantenerla alejada.

Captando la indirecta, asintió.

–Sí, ya. Buenas noches.

Darien la observó mientras se alejaba. Le había hecho daño. Lo sabía, lo sentía y se odiaba a sí mismo por ello.

_Llámala_.

¿Para qué?

Jamás podría haber algo entre ellos. Ni siquiera una simple amistad.

Apretando la mandíbula, regresó al ejercicio. Intentaría concentrarse en Desiderius. Intentaría atraer al Daimon hasta que estuviese a su alcance.

Era inútil.

Serena seguía con él. Era su rostro lo que veía si cerraba los ojos. Era su olor lo que respiraba. Si no se la sacaba de la cabeza iba a acabar muerto. Y si él moría, Desiderius iría tras ella.

Volvió a arrojar la bola contra la red con un gruñido. Saltó y alzó el brazo para cogerla de nuevo pero, antes de rozarla, sintió un dolor intenso y agudo en la cabeza. Lanzó una maldición e intentó aliviar el dolor presionando la palma de la mano sobre el ojo derecho. Mientras se esforzaba por recuperarse, lo asaltó una visión.

Desiderius.

Mientras la imagen cobraba fuerza, se quedó petrificado. Con una sorprende nitidez vio cómo Desiderius lo mataba.

Y escuchó los sollozos de Serena.

* * *

><p><strong>Chicas pacientes y lindas que esperan, leen y comentan la historia aqui les dejo el capitulo les encante como a mi, y me dejen sus comentrios<strong>

**Besolos**


	12. Capítulo XI

**Primero que nada, esta historia, NO me pertenece, solo hago una adaptación a los personajes de Sailor Moon, esta historia es propiedad de Sherrilyn Kenyon y los personajes que uso pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XI<strong>

Cuando Serena consiguió dormirse, sus sueños se convirtieron en un calidoscopio de imágenes confusas sin orden ni concierto. Rostros y lugares giraban y desaparecían en su mente, hasta que sintió que el torbellino la arrastraba.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que todo se tranquilizó y Serena consiguió ver las imágenes con claridad. Unas personas desconocidas la saludaban al pasar junto a ellas. Todo era increíblemente real; parecía un recuerdo olvidado, más que un simple sueño. Incluso conocía los nombres de todos esos hombres sin haberlos visto antes. Sabía cosas sobre ellos de las que sólo un amigo podría estar al tanto.

Escuchó las risas de los soldados entregados a la celebración de la victoria y sintió una curiosa mezcla de alegría y tristeza cuando llegó a una tienda de color rojo desvaído, donde estaban reunidos un buen número de ellos, pertrechados con antiguas armaduras.

–Has estado brillante –le dijo un veterano soldado dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Ella lo reconoció como su lugarteniente. Un hombre en el que podía confiar y que la idolatraba. Dimitri siempre había buscado su consejo y su fuerza. Tenía una herida abierta en el lado izquierdo de la cara, pero los cansados ojos grises resplandecían. Aunque tenía la armadura cubierta de sangre, no parecía estar herido de gravedad.

–Es una lástima que Andrew no esté aquí para ver esta victoria. Habría estado muy orgulloso de ti, comandante. Toda Roma debe estar llorando.

En ese momento Serena se dio cuenta de que no era ella la que estaba soñando. Era Darien…

El rostro de Darien estaba manchado de sangre, sudor y polvo; el cabello, largo y sujeto con una tira de cuero, no tenía mejor aspecto. De la sien izquierda caían tres finas trenzas hasta la mitad del pecho. Era un hombre absolutamente devastador y completamente humano. Sus ojos, de un profundo color azul, resplandecían por la victoria. Su porte era el de un hombre sin igual, un hombre cuyo destino era la gloria.

Darien alzó la copa de vino y se dirigió a los hombres reunidos en su tienda.

–Dedico esta victoria a Andrew Furuhata. Donde quiera que se encuentre, sé que, en estos momentos, se estará riendo por la derrota de Escipión.

Los hombres le respondieron con un clamoroso rugido.

Darien dio un sorbo al vino y miró al veterano soldado que estaba a su lado.

–Es una pena que Valerius no estuviese con Escipión. Estaba deseando enfrentarme con él. Pero no importa. –Alzando la voz para que todos los presentes pudieran escucharlo continuó–: Mañana marcharemos sobre Roma y pondremos a esa puta de rodillas.

Todos gritaron su aprobación.

–En el campo de batalla, con la espada en la mano, eres invencible –le dijo su lugarteniente, con un tono de voz que delataba su admiración–. Mañana a esta hora serás el gobernador del mundo conocido.

Darien meneó la cabeza, expresando su negativa.

–Andriscus será mañana el gobernador de Roma, no yo.

El hombre pareció horrorizado; se inclinó hacia Darien y le habló en voz baja, de modo que nadie más lo escuchara.

–Hay quienes piensan que es débil; los mismos que te apoyarían si…

–No, Dimitri –lo interrumpió de forma educada–. Aprecio el gesto, pero he jurado poner mi ejército a disposición de Andriscus y así será hasta el día que muera. Jamás lo traicionaré.

La expresión del rostro de Dimitri dejó clara la confusión que sentía. No estaba muy seguro de si debía aplaudir la lealtad de su Comandante o maldecirlo por ella.

–No conozco a ningún otro hombre que dejase pasar la oportunidad de gobernar el mundo.

Darien soltó una carcajada.

–Los reinos y los imperios no dan la felicidad, Dimitri. Es el amor de una buena mujer y de unos hijos lo que hacen a un hombre feliz.

–Y la victoria –añadió Dimitri.

La sonrisa de Darien se ensanchó.

–Esta noche, al menos, parece que es cierto.

–¿Comandante?

Darien se giró al escuchar que alguien lo llamaba y vio a un hombre que se abría camino entre los congregados en la tienda. El soldado le tendió un pergamino sellado.

–Un correo trajo esto. Lo llevaba un mensajero romano que fue apresado esta mañana.

Al cogerlo, Darien observó el sello de Valerius el Joven. Lo abrió con curiosidad y lo leyó. Con cada nueva palabra, sentía que su pánico aumentaba. El corazón comenzó a latirle con más fuerza.

–¡Mi caballo! –gritó mientras salía corriendo de la atestada tienda–. Traed mi caballo.

–¿Comandante?

Darien se dio la vuelta para mirar a su lugarteniente, que lo había seguido. El hombre fruncía el ceño, visiblemente preocupado.

–Dimitri, quédate al mando hasta que regrese. Que el ejército se repliegue de nuevo hacia las colinas, lejos de los romanos, hasta nueva orden. Si no estoy de regreso en una semana, dirígete con todo el grueso de la tropa a Punjara y únete a Jasón.

–¿Estás seguro?

–Sí.

En ese momento llegó un muchacho, tirando de las riendas del semental negro de Darien. Con el corazón desbocado, lo montó de un salto.

–¿Dónde vas? –le preguntó Dimitri.

–Valerius se dirige a mi villa. Tengo que llegar antes que él.

El hombre agarró las riendas, horrorizado.

–No puedes enfrentarte a él tú solo.

–No puedo perder tiempo esperando a que alguien me acompañe. Mi esposa está en peligro. No vacilaré. –Y dándole la orden a su montura, atravesó el campamento a todo galope.

Serena se agitaba en la cama al tiempo que sentía el creciente pánico de Darien.

Necesitaba proteger a su esposa a toda costa. Los días pasaban uno tras otro y él seguía cabalgando velozmente, cambiando de montura cada vez que llegaba a un pueblo. No se detuvo a comer ni a dormir. Parecía que un demonio lo hubiese poseído y un solo pensamiento ocupaba su mente: _Theone. Theone. Theone._

Llegó a su casa en mitad de la noche. Exhausto y aterrorizado, bajó de un salto del caballo y golpeó con fuerza las puertas de la villa para que lo dejaran entrar.

Un hombre mayor abrió las pesadas puertas de madera.

–¿Su Alteza? –preguntó el sirviente, incrédulo.

Darien entró, dejando atrás al hombre mientras recorría con la mirada el vestíbulo, en busca de alguna señal del enemigo. No encontró nada fuera de lo normal. Pero seguía intranquilo. Aún no podía relajarse. No se calmaría hasta que no viese a su esposa con sus propios ojos.

–¿Dónde está mi esposa?

El viejo sirviente pareció confundido por la pregunta. Abrió y cerró la boca, como un pez fuera del agua, antes de hablar.

–En el lecho, Alteza.

Cansado, débil y muerto de hambre, Darien se apresuró a cruzar el largo pasillo porticado que conducía a la parte trasera de la villa.

–¿Theone? –la llamó mientras corría, desesperado por verla.

Una puerta se abrió al final del pasillo. Una mujer rubia y menuda, increíblemente hermosa, salió de la habitación, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y miró a Darien de arriba abajo con una mirada gélida, estudiando su desaliño.

Estaba sana y salva. Y era la imagen más hermosa que sus ojos habían contemplado jamás. Las mejillas le brillaban con un rubor rosado y sus largos mechones rubios caían desordenados a ambos lados del rostro. Había envuelto su cuerpo desnudo con una fina sábana blanca que sujetaba con las manos.

–¿Darien? –preguntó, con voz airada.

El alivio lo inundó a la vez que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. ¡Estaba viva! Gracias a los dioses. Parpadeando para evitar el llanto, la estrechó entre sus brazos y la sostuvo con fuerza. Jamás había estado más agradecido a las Parcas por su misericordia.

–Darien –masculló ella, forcejeando para librarse de su abrazo–. Bájame. Hueles tan mal que apenas puedo respirar. ¿Tienes la más ligera idea de lo tarde que es?

–Sí –le contestó, intentando aflojar el nudo que sentía en la garganta y dejando que la alegría lo inundara. La dejó en el suelo y le tomó el rostro entre las manos. Estaba tan cansado que apenas si podía mantenerse en pie ni pensar, pero no pensaba dormir. No hasta que ella estuviese a salvo–. Y debo llevarte lejos de aquí. Vístete.

Ella lo miró, frunciendo el ceño.

–¿Llevarme a dónde?

–A Tracia.

–¿A Tracia? –repitió, incrédula–. ¿Te has vuelto loco?

–No. Me ha llegado la información de que los romanos se encaminan hacia aquí. Voy a llevarte a casa de mi padre para ponerte a salvo. ¡Apresúrate!

Pero no se movió. En lugar de hacerlo, su rostro se ensombreció y los ojos grises chispearon de furia.

–¿Con tu padre? Hace siete años que no hablas con él, ¿qué te hace pensar que va a acogerme ahora?

–Mi padre me perdonará si se lo pido.

–Tu padre nos echará de su casa a los dos; lo dijo de un modo bastante público. Ya me han avergonzado demasiadas veces en mi vida; no necesito oír cómo me llaman puta en mi propia cara. Además, no quiero abandonar mi villa. Me gusta vivir aquí.

Darien hizo oído sordos a sus palabras.

–Mi padre me quiere y hará lo que yo le pida. Ya lo verás. Ahora, vístete.

Ella miró detrás de Darien.

–¿Polydus? –llamó al anciano sirviente que había estado esperando tras Darien todo el tiempo–. Prepara un baño para el señor y tráele comida y vino.

–Theone…

Ella lo detuvo, tapándole la boca con la palma de la mano.

–Shhh, mi señor. Es más de medianoche. Tienes un aspecto espantoso y hueles aún peor. Déjame lavarte, alimentarte y prepararlo todo para que duermas y, después, por la mañana, discutiremos lo que es preciso hacer para protegerme.

–Pero los romanos…

–¿Te has cruzado con alguno de camino hacia aquí?

–Bueno… no.

–Entonces, de momento no hay peligro, ¿o sí?

Demasiado cansado para discutir, le dio la razón.

–Supongo que no.

–Ven, acompáñame. –Lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta una pequeña estancia situada a un lado del pasillo principal.

Serena vio una habitación iluminada por la luz de las velas y con una pequeña chimenea. Darien estaba recostado en una bañera dorada mientras su esposa lo bañaba.

Atrapó una de las manos de Theone y la acercó a su mejilla, ensombrecida por la barba.

–No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos. Nada me reconforta más que tus caricias.

Ella le ofreció una copa de vino con una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos.

–He oído que has arrebatado Tesalia a los romanos.

–Sí. Valerius estaba furioso. Estoy impaciente por marchar sobre Roma. Y lo conseguiré, recuerda lo que te digo.

Vació la copa de un trago y la dejó a un lado. Con el cuerpo enfebrecido, atrapó a su mujer y la metió en la bañera con él.

–¡Darien! –jadeó ella.

–Shhh –susurró él sobre sus labios–. ¿No vas a darme un beso?

Ella consintió, pero sin mostrarse muy receptiva. Darien lo notó de inmediato.

–¿Qué ocurre, amor mío? –le preguntó, echándose hacia atrás–. Esta noche pareces muy distante, como si tus pensamientos estuvieran en otro lugar.

El rostro de Theone se suavizó antes de colocarse a horcajadas sobre él e introducirse su miembro.

–No estoy distante. Estoy cansada.

Él sonrió y gimió cuando ella comenzó a moverse.

–Perdóname por haberte despertado. Sólo quería saber que estabas bien. No podría seguir viviendo si algo te sucediera –le dijo tomándole el rostro con ambas manos y acariciándole las mejillas con los pulgares–. Siempre te amaré, Theone. Eres el aire que respiro.

La besó para saborearla por completo.

Ella pareció relajarse un poco entre sus brazos mientras seguía montándolo. Su mirada jamás se apartaba de él, como si estuviese esperando algo…

Tan pronto como alcanzó el clímax, Darien se echó hacia atrás y la observó. Se sentía tan débil como un recién nacido, pero estaba en casa y su esposa le daba fuerzas. Estaba a salvo. En cuanto ese pensamiento cruzó su mente comenzó a escuchar un extraño zumbido y todo empezó a darle vueltas. Comprendió al instante lo que su esposa había hecho.

–¿Veneno? –masculló.

Theone se apartó de él y salió de la bañera. Se envolvió con rapidez en una toalla y le contestó.

–No.

Intentó salir de la bañera, pero estaba demasiado mareado y volvió a caer al agua. Le costaba trabajo respirar y apenas si podía hilar dos pensamientos seguidos con la mente tan embotada. Lo único que tenía claro era que la mujer que amaba lo había traicionado. La misma mujer a cuyos pies había puesto el mundo.

–Theone, ¿qué me has hecho?

Ella alzó la barbilla y lo contempló con frialdad.

–Lo que tú no eres capaz de hacer. Asegurar mi porvenir. Roma es el futuro, Darien, no Andriscus. Jamás sobrevivirá para ascender al trono de Macedonia.

La oscuridad lo engulló.

Serena gruñó al sentir un lacerante dolor en la cabeza. Cuando la luz regresó, encontró a Darien tumbado desnudo sobre una fría losa de piedra, inclinada en un ángulo de cuarenta y cinco grados.

Tenía los brazos y las piernas atados con cuerdas a unos tornos. Estaba observando una vieja mesa, dispuesta al otro lado de la habitación, sobre la que se habían desplegado toda clase de instrumentos de tortura. Dándole la espalda a Darien y estudiando con atención los artefactos, había un hombre alto, de pelo oscuro.

Se sentía solo, indefenso y traicionado. Sentimientos aterradores para alguien que jamás había sido vulnerable.

La temperatura de la habitación era sofocante debido al fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea. De algún modo, Serena supo que era verano. Las ventanas estaban abiertas y la suave brisa del Mediterráneo refrescaba la habitación y traía el aroma del mar y de las flores. Darien escuchó las risas en el exterior y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

Era un día demasiado hermoso para morir.

El hombre que estaba junto a la mesa ladeó la cabeza. Se giró abruptamente y lo miró con furia. Aunque era increíblemente apuesto, su rostro estaba contorsionado por la ira, restándole parte de su belleza. Sus ojos eran crueles y brillantes, semejantes a los de una víbora. Vacíos, calculadores y carentes de compasión.

–Darien Chiba –dijo con una perversa sonrisa–. Por fin nos conocemos. Aunque supongo que esto no cuadra exactamente con tus planes, ¿no es cierto?

–Valerius –masculló tan pronto como vio el emblema que colgaba de la pared, sobre el hombro de su captor. Reconocería el águila en cualquier parte.

La sonrisa del romano se ensanchó mientras cruzaba la habitación. Su rostro no mostraba el más mínimo asomo de respeto. Sólo presunción. Sin pronunciar una sola palabra más, comenzó a girar la manivela de los tornos a los que estaban unidas las cuerdas. Al estirarse, los músculos de Darien se tensaron también y los tendones comenzaron a desgarrase al mismo tiempo que las articulaciones se desencajaban.

Darien apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos ante la agonía que su cuerpo padecía.

Valerius soltó una carcajada y volvió a girar la manivela.

–Eso está bien, eres fuerte. Me resulta odioso torturar a esos jovenzuelos que no paran de llorar y de gritar. Le resta diversión.

Darien no contestó.

Tras asegurar la manivela de modo que el cuerpo de Darien se mantuviera dolorosamente estirado, Valerius se acercó a la mesa de los artilugios y cogió una pesada maza de hierro.

–Puesto que eres nuevo en estos lares, permíteme que te muestre cómo tratamos los romanos a nuestros enemigos… –regresó junto a él con una insultante sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro–. En primer lugar, les rompemos las rodillas. De este modo, sé que no cederán a la tentación de escapar a mi hospitalidad hasta que sea yo quien decida si están preparados para marcharse.

Con esas palabras, golpeó la rodilla izquierda de Darien, destrozando la articulación al instante. Un dolor inimaginable lo recorrió. Mordiéndose los labios para no gritar, se sujetó con fuerza a las cuerdas que le rodeaban las muñecas. La sangre se deslizaba, en un cálido reguero, por sus antebrazos.

Una vez hubo roto la otra rodilla, Valerius cogió un hierro candente del fuego y se lo acercó.

–Sólo tengo una pregunta que hacerte. ¿Dónde está tu ejército?

Darien lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, pero no le dijo nada.

El romano le colocó el hierro sobre la cara interna del muslo.

Serena perdió la cuenta de todas las heridas que Darien sufrió a manos del tal Valerius. Hora tras hora, día tras día, la tortura continuaba con renovado vigor. Resultaba increíble que una persona pudiera continuar viviendo entre tanto sufrimiento. Jadeó al sentir que arrojaban agua fría al rostro de Darien.

–No creas que voy a permitir que pierdas el conocimiento para escapar de mí. Y tampoco voy a dejarte morir de hambre hasta que me venga en gana.

Valerius lo agarró del pelo y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás con crueldad para meterle algo líquido en la boca. Darien siseó cuando el caldo salado cayó sobre las heridas que tenía en las mejillas y en los labios. Estuvo a punto de ahogarse, pero su captor continuó haciéndolo tragar.

–Bebe, maldito seas –masculló Valerius–. ¡Bebe!

Darien volvió a desmayarse y de nuevo el agua fría lo despertó.

Días y noches se mezclaban al tiempo que el romano continuaba con la tortura sin la más mínima compasión. Y siempre la misma pregunta.

–¿Dónde está tu ejército?

Darien jamás pronunciaba una sola palabra. Tampoco gritaba. Mantenía las mandíbulas apretadas con tanta fuerza que Valerius tenía que abrirle la boca a la fuerza para darle de comer.

–Comandante Valerius –lo llamó un soldado, entrando a la estancia mientras el general tensaba las cuerdas de nuevo–. Perdón por la interrupción, señor, pero ha llegado un emisario Chiba que pide audiencia.

El corazón de Darien estuvo a punto de dejar de latir. Por primera vez desde hacía semanas sintió un rayo de esperanza y la alegría lo traspasó.

_Su padre…_

Valerius arqueó una ceja y miró con curiosidad a su subordinado.

–Esto va a ser muy entretenido. ¡Claro que sí! Lo atenderé.

El soldado se esfumó.

Unos minutos después, un hombre mayor, muy bien vestido, entró en la habitación tras dos soldados romanos. El recién llegado se parecía tanto a Darien que, por un momento, Serena creyó que se trataba de su padre.

No bien el hombre estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para reconocer a un sangriento y destrozado Darien, soltó un jadeo de incredulidad. Olvidando toda dignidad, su tío corrió a su lado.

–¿Darien? –balbució, aún incrédulo, tocando con precaución el brazo roto de su sobrino. Los ojos azules mostraban su dolor y su preocupación–. ¡Por Zeus! ¿Qué te han hecho?

Serena sintió la vergüenza de Darien y el dolor que le producía ser testigo del sufrimiento de Zetes. Sintió la necesidad de aliviar la culpa que reflejaban los ojos del anciano y el impulso de suplicarle el perdón de su padre.

Pero cuando abrió la boca, tan sólo salió un gemido ronco. Estaba tan malherido que los dientes le castañeteaban debido a la intensidad del dolor que padecía. Tenía la garganta tan dolorida y seca que le costaba trabajo respirar pero, por pura fuerza de voluntad, consiguió hablar con voz trémula.

–Tío.

–Vaya, ¿será posible que realmente pueda hablar? –preguntó Valerius acercándose a ellos–. No ha dicho nada en cuatro semanas. Nada más que esto…

Y acercó de nuevo el hierro candente al muslo. Apretando los dientes, Darien siseó y dio un respingo.

–¡Basta! –gritó Zetes, apartando al romano de un empujón.

Con mucho cuidado, tomó el rostro de su sobrino en las manos mientras las lágrimas le caían por las mejillas al intentar limpiar la sangre de los labios hinchados de Darien.

Alzó la mirada hacia Valerius.

–Tengo diez carros de oro y joyas. Su padre promete aún más si lo liberas. Estoy autorizado a presentarte la rendición Chiba. Y su hermana, la princesa Althea, se ofrece como tu esclava personal. Lo único que tienes que hacer es dejar que me lo lleve a casa.

_¡No! _

Serena escuchó el gritó de Darien, pero en realidad ningún sonido había salido de su garganta.

–Es posible que permita que te lo lleves a casa… una vez lo ejecute.

–¡No! –exclamó Zetes–. Es un príncipe y tú…

–No es ningún príncipe. Todo el mundo sabe que fue desheredado. Su padre hizo pública su decisión.

–La ha revocado –insistió Zetes, antes de volver a mirar a Darien con cariño–. Quiere que sepas que nada de lo que te dijo era cierto, que debería haberte escuchado y confiado en ti en lugar de actuar como un imbécil, tonto y ciego. Tu padre te ama, Darien. Lo único que quiere es que regreses a casa para poder daros la bienvenida, a ti y a Theone, con los brazos abiertos. Te pide que lo perdones.

Las últimas palabras le quemaron más que los hierros candentes de Valerius. No era su padre el que debía implorar perdón. No era su padre el único que había actuado como un imbécil. Había sido él quien se había mostrado cruel con un hombre que jamás había hecho otra cosa más que amarlo. Era tan doloroso que no podía pensarlo. Que los dioses se apiadaran de ambos, porque los argumentos de su padre habían resultado ser ciertos.

Zetes echó un vistazo a Valerius.

–Te dará cualquier cosa a cambio de la vida de su hijo. _¡Cualquier cosa!_

–Cualquier cosa… –repitió el romano–. Una oferta muy tentadora, pero ¿no sería muy estúpido de mi parte liberar al hombre que ha estado a punto de derrotarnos? –preguntó mirando con furia a Zetes–. Jamás. –Sacó la daga de su cinturón, agarró con rudeza las tres trenzas que proclamaban que Darien era comandante y las cortó–. Aquí tienes –dijo ofreciéndoselas a Zetes–. Llévaselas a su padre y dile que eso es lo único que le devolveré de su hijo.

–¡No!

–Guardias, aseguraos de que _Su Alteza_ se marcha.

Darien observó como agarraban a su tío y lo sacaban a la fuerza de la habitación.

–¡Darien!

Darien forcejeó contra las cuerdas, pero estaba tan malherido y mutilado que lo único que consiguió fue hacerse aún más daño. Quería llamar a Zetes para que regresara, tenía que decirle lo arrepentido que estaba por todo lo que les había dicho a sus padres.

_No permitas que muera sin que lo sepan._

–¡No puedes hacer esto! –gritó Zetes un momento antes de que las puertas se cerraran con un golpe seco, sofocando su voz.

Valerius llamó a su sirviente.

–Trae a mi concubina.

Tan pronto el criado se marchó, el romano se acercó a Darien y suspiró, como si estuviese muy desilusionado.

–Parece que nuestro tiempo de compañía llega a su fin. Si tu padre está tan desesperado por tu regreso, es tan sólo cuestión de tiempo que reúna su ejército para marchar contra mí. Obviamente, no puedo permitir que tenga oportunidad de rescatarte, ¿no crees?

Darien cerró los ojos y apartó la cabeza para no ver la expresión triunfal de Valerius. En su mente volvió a contemplar a su padre, aquel último y aciago día, cuando los dos se enfrentaron en la sala del trono. Andrew había bautizado aquel momento como «el día del Duelo de los Titanes». Ninguno de los dos, ni él ni su padre, habían estado dispuestos a escuchar al otro, ni a ceder.

Escuchó de nuevo las palabras que dijera a su padre. Palabras que ningún hijo debía decirle a un padre. El sufrimiento era mil veces más intenso que el que provocaban las torturas de Valerius.

Mientras recordaba con pesar sus pasadas acciones, las puertas de la estancia se abrieron y entró Theone. Cruzó la habitación con la cabeza bien alta, como una reina ante su corte, y se detuvo junto a Valerius, mirándolo con una sonrisa cálida e incitante.

Darien la contempló mientras la magnitud de la traición de su mujer se abría camino en su mente.

_Que sea una pesadilla. Por favor, Zeus, no permitas que esto sea real._

Era más de lo que su mutilado cuerpo y su alma podían soportar.

–¿Sabes Darien? –le dijo el romano, con un brazo sobre los hombros de Theone al tiempo que le mordisqueaba el cuello–. Alabo tu gusto para elegir esposa. Es excepcional en la cama, ¿verdad?

Era el peor golpe que le podía infligir.

Theone lo miró a los ojos, sin asomo de pudor, y dejó que Valerius se colocara a su espalda y le tocara los pechos, alzándolos. No había rastro de amor en el rostro de su esposa. Ni remordimiento. Nada. Lo miraba como si fuese un extraño.

Darien sintió que se le desgarraba el alma.

–Vamos, Theone, mostrémosle a tu marido lo que interrumpió la noche que llegó a casa.

El romano desprendió el broche del peplo de Theone, que cayó al suelo. Tomando su cuerpo desnudo en brazos, la besó.

El corazón de Darien se hizo pedazos al ver cómo su esposa despojaba a Valerius de la armadura, al ser testigo de que ansiaba sus caricias con vehemencia. Incapaz de soportarlo, cerró lo ojos y volvió la cabeza. Pero siguió escuchándolos. Escuchó cómo su mujer suplicaba a Valerius que la poseyera. La escuchó gemir de placer. Y, cuando alcanzó el clímax en brazos de su enemigo, sintió que su corazón se marchitaba y moría.

Al fin, Valerius había acabado con él.

Dejó que el dolor lo inundara. Dejó que lo traspasara hasta que sólo fue capaz de sentir una desolación atroz y absoluta.

Cuando acabaron, el romano se acercó a él y le restregó la mano, aún húmeda, por el rostro. Darien maldijo ese olor que le resultaba tan familiar.

–¿Tienes alguna idea de lo mucho que me gusta el olor de tu mujer sobre mi cuerpo?

Darien le escupió en la cara.

Enfurecido, Valerius cogió una daga de la mesa y se la clavó con saña en el vientre. Él jadeó al sentir cómo el frío metal desgarraba su cuerpo. Con malicia, el romano giró la muñeca e hizo rodar la hoja, introduciéndola aún más profundamente.

–Dime, Theone –dijo Valerius sin dejar de mirar a Darien mientras sacaba la daga y lo dejaba tembloroso y débil–. ¿Cómo debería matar a tu esposo? ¿Debería decapitarlo, como corresponde a un príncipe?

–No –contestó ella, arreglándose el peplo y asegurándolo sobre el hombro con el broche que Darien le había regalado el día de su boda–. Es el espíritu y la espina dorsal de los rebeldes macedonios. No permitas que se convierta en un mártir. Si la decisión estuviese en mis manos, lo crucificaría como a un vulgar ladrón. Deja que sea un ejemplo para los enemigos de Roma; deja que sepan que no hay honor ni gloria enfrentándose a Roma.

Valerius sonrió con crueldad y se dio la vuelta para mirarla de frente.

–Me gusta cómo trabaja tu mente. –Le dio un casto beso en la mejilla y comenzó a vestirse–. Despídete de tu esposo mientras lo arreglo todo –le dijo antes de marcharse.

Darien luchaba por seguir respirando entre tanto dolor cuando, por fin, Theone se acercó. El sufrimiento y la ira lo hacían temblar de la cabeza a los pies. No obstante, la mirada de su esposa seguía siendo vacía. Helada.

–¿Por qué? –le preguntó.

–¿Por qué? –repitió ella–. ¿Tú qué crees? Fui la hija de una prostituta. Crecí pasando hambre y sin dinero, sin otro remedio que dejar que cualquier hombre usara mi cuerpo cómo le diera la gana.

–Yo te protegí –dijo con aspereza, moviendo apenas los labios partidos y ensangrentados–. Te amé. Te mantuve a salvo de todo aquél que pudiera hacerte daño.

Ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

–No iba a permitir que te fueras a luchar contra Roma mientras yo me quedaba en casa, temiendo que echaran mi villa abajo cualquier día. No quería acabar como la mujer de Andrew, asesinada en mi propia cama, o vendida como esclava. He llegado demasiado lejos como para volver a vender mi cuerpo o suplicar por unas sobras. Quiero conservar mi seguridad y haré todo lo que sea preciso para que así sea.

No podía haber encontrado palabras que lo hirieran más. Jamás lo había considerado otra cosa que un abultado saco de oro. No, no podía creerlo. Se negaba a creerlo. Tenía que haber un momento, uno solo en el que ella lo hubiese amado. ¿De verdad había estado tan ciego?

–¿Alguna vez me amaste?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

–Si te sirve de consuelo, has sido el mejor amante que jamás he tenido. Ciertamente, te voy a echar de menos en la cama.

Darien dejó escapar un agónico rugido de rabia.

–Maldición, Theone –dijo Valerius al regresar–. Debería haber dejado que lo torturaras tú. Yo no he conseguido hacerle tanto daño.

Los soldados llegaron en aquel momento con una cruz enorme. La dejaron en el suelo, junto a la mesa, y cortaron las cuerdas que mantenían atrapado a Darien. Al tener las piernas rotas cayó de bruces al suelo.

Lo levantaron sin muchos miramientos y lo tumbaron sobre el madero.

Darien continuó mirando a Theone; ni siquiera sentía lástima. Los ojos de su mujer reflejaban una fascinación morbosa.

De nuevo, volvió a recordar los rostros de sus padres. Volvió a verlos aquel día que abandonó su hogar, el día de su boda. Y escuchó otra vez la oferta que Zetes le había hecho a Valerius.

Los había traicionado a todos por _ella_. Y, a cambio, Theone ni siquiera fingía sentirse apenada por lo que le había hecho. Lo que le había hecho a su familia y a su país.

Él era la última esperanza que tenía Macedonia para librarse del yugo romano. Era lo único que se interponía entre su gente y la esclavitud. Con un solo acto de traición, Theone había echado por tierra todos sus sueños de libertad.

Y todo porque él había sido un estúpido…

Las últimas palabras de su padre resonaron en su cabeza.

_Ella no te ama, Darien. Ninguna mujer te amará jamás y ¡eres un maldito imbécil si no lo ves así!_

Uno de los soldados sostuvo un clavo de hierro sobre su muñeca al tiempo que otro alzaba un pesado mazo.

El soldado romano golpeó con fuerza el clavo…

* * *

><p><strong>Chicas por fin actualizo, lo siento terriblemente,no pensé que pasaría tanto sin actualizar, mañana subire el siguiente terriblemente triste la historia de Darien, a mi se me creo un nudo de la garganta, y ODIO con todo mi ser a Theone -.-<strong>

**Espero sus comentarios U.U**

**Besolos :***


	13. Capitulo XXII

**Primero que nada, esta historia, NO me pertenece, solo hago una adaptación a los personajes de Sailor Moon, esta historia es propiedad de Sherrilyn Kenyon y los personajes que uso pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XII<strong>

Serena despertó con un grito, alarmada al sentir el dolor que le atravesaba el brazo. Se sentó y se agarró la muñeca para asegurarse de que todo había sido un sueño. Se frotó el brazo mientras lo miraba fijamente. No había ninguna herida pero…

El sueño había sido real. Lo sabía.

Empujada por una fuerza que no acababa de entender, salió de su habitación en busca de Darien. Atravesó a la carrera la casa, sin encender ninguna luz. Estaba a punto de amanecer. Subió las escaleras de caoba y atravesó un largo pasillo. Siguiendo sus instintos, se acercó a unas puertas dobles en el ala oeste de la casa. Sin dudarlo, las abrió y entró en una habitación dos veces más amplia que la suya.

Junto a la antigua cama con dosel había una vela encendida que proyectaba sombras extrañas sobre la pared. Las cortinas doradas y marrones estaban sujetas a los postes; sólo unos diáfanos visillos de color crema protegían el lecho. A través de ellos, veía a Hunter agitándose entre las sábanas rojizas, como si estuviese en mitad de la misma pesadilla de la que ella había sido testigo.

Con el corazón atronándole los oídos, corrió hacia la cama.

Darien se despertó en el mismo instante que sintió la mano de Serena, tibia y suave, sobre el pecho. Abrió los ojos y la encontró sentada a su lado, con los ojos oscurecidos por el horror y examinándolo con el ceño fruncido.

Él también frunció el ceño al sentir cómo le acariciaba el pecho, como si no pudiese verle y se encontrara perdida en una especie de trance. Esperó en silencio, tumbado, asombrado por su presencia.

Serena apartó la sábana de seda que lo cubría y tocó la cicatriz que tenía en el vientre, justo al lado del ombligo.

–Te clavó la daga aquí –susurró, acariciando la delgada cicatriz. Al instante lo cogió de las muñecas y siguió las líneas blanquecinas que las cruzaban–. Aquí te hundieron los clavos. –Sujetando las manos, le pasó el pulgar sobre las uñas–. Te arrancaron las uñas.

Alargando el brazo, le acarició la mejilla con la palma de la mano. En sus ojos se leían miles de emociones y a Darien esas profundidades de azul cristalino le estaban robando el aliento. Ninguna mujer lo había mirado así jamás.

–Mi pobre Hunter –murmuró. Las lágrimas le bañaban las mejillas y, antes de saber lo que estaba haciendo, apartó la sábana por completo, dejando a Darien desnudo, sometido a su escrutinio.

Su miembro respondió al instante, endureciéndose y palpitando ante la preocupación que ella demostraba. Serena le tocó el muslo donde Valerius lo había marcado con el hierro candente.

–¡Dios mío! –jadeó mientras sus dedos trazaban la piel rugosa–. Era real. Te lo hicieron de verdad… –lo miró con los ojos bañados de lágrimas–. Te vi. Te _sentí_.

Darien la miró frunciendo aún más el ceño. ¿Cómo era posible? Había estado soñando con su ejecución hasta que ella lo despertó. ¿Se habrían fusionado los poderes de ambos de modo que, de forma inconsciente, sus mentes se unieran mientras dormían? Era una idea aterradora. Si resultaba ser cierto, la única explicación posible era que estaban unidos a un nivel mucho más profundo, más allá del mero plano físico.

Y eso significaba que…

No pudo terminar el razonamiento. No existía esa otra persona a la que llamaban _«la otra mitad del alma»_, especialmente si uno no tenía alma. No era posible.

Serena se sentía embargada por un profundo dolor mientras observaba al hombre que tenía delante. ¿Cómo podía haber sobrevivido a una tortura y a una traición semejantes? Y había cargado con ese fardo durante siglos. Solo. Siempre solo. Sin nada que aliviara su dolor ni su desdicha.

Sin esperanza.

–Tanto dolor –susurró Serena.

Deseaba con toda su alma la cabeza de Theone en una bandeja por lo que le había hecho. Pero sobre todo, deseaba reconfortarlo. Quería aliviar el tormento que habitaba en su corazón. Borrar el dolor de su pasado. Quería darle esperanza. Quería devolverle su sueño: una mujer y unos hijos que lo amaran.

Y que Dios se apiadara de ella, porque deseaba ser esa mujer.

Antes de poder detenerse, se inclinó y atrapó sus labios. Él gimió ante el contacto y le rodeó la cara con las manos para devolverle el beso.

Serena lo saboreó como jamás lo había hecho con ningún hombre. Podía sentir cómo Hunter le llegaba al alma mientras sus lenguas se rozaban. Nunca había sido audaz en la cama, pero es que nunca había deseado a un hombre como ahora lo deseaba a él.

Con todo su ser.

Enterró los labios en el hueco de su hombro y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo al encontrar el lugar donde Valerius le había clavado el anillo, haciéndolo sangrar y dejándole otra cicatriz.

Tanto coraje. Tanto amor.

Ella daría cualquier cosa por encontrar a un hombre que la amara como él había amado a su esposa. Pero no a cualquier hombre. Sus deseos iban más allá; quería que Hunter la amara. Quería su corazón. Quería a este hombre que sabía lo que significaba el amor, que entendía lo que era un compromiso y que era capaz de mostrar compasión.

Y estuviese dispuesto a admitirlo o no, él la necesitaba a _ella_.

Ningún hombre debería vagar solo eternamente. Ninguno debería soportar las heridas que él había soportado; no cuando su único crimen había sido amar a alguien más que a sí mismo.

Su aliento se mezcló con el de Hunter mientras se tumbaba sobre él, a horcajadas sobre su cintura.

Él gruñó al darse cuenta de que no llevaba nada bajo la camiseta. Sentía la piel caliente y húmeda de los muslos de Serena mientras se deslizaba sobre su vientre desnudo, encendiendo una hoguera en su interior que lo aterrorizaba.

_Apártala._

No podía. Esa noche no. No con la pesadilla aún tan fresca en su memoria. Estuviese bien o no, necesitaba consuelo. Quería volver a sentirse amado. Quería sentir la suavidad de unas manos femeninas sobre su cuerpo. Deseaba que el aroma de Serena quedase impregnado sobre su piel.

No pudo evitar dar un respingo cuando Serena tomó su miembro con la mano.

–Por todos los dioses –balbució sin aliento. Nadie lo había tocado de ese modo en dos mil años.

Todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar de deseo mientras ella acariciaba su ardiente y rígido miembro.

Hoy sería suya. Ya no había modo de apartarse de ella.

El movimiento de la mano de Serena, que aferraba su miembro con delicadeza deslizándose arriba y abajo, desde la punta hasta la base, le erizaba la piel y hacía que le resultase muy difícil respirar. Sus dedos le rozaron los testículos, endureciéndolo tanto que pensó que estallaría allí mismo.

Mientras tanto, él recorría el cuerpo femenino con las manos, disfrutando de cada curva y cada hueco. Disfrutando del tacto suave de su piel bajo la camiseta. Le mordisqueó el cuello y, por primera vez desde que se convirtiera en Cazador Oscuro, sintió un sobrecogedor deseo de alimentarse de un humano. El sonido de su sangre latiendo por las venas le rugía en los oídos. La energía de Serena lo tentaba, atrayendo al Cazador Oscuro que ansiaba probarla. Pero estaba prohibido. No les estaba permitido morder el cuello de un humano. No obstante, mientras pasaba la lengua por el hueco de la garganta de Serena, ese profundo deseo se agitaba sin remedio. Sus colmillos la rozaron sin querer y tuvo que emplear todo su autocontrol para no tomar un sorbo de esa sangre que corría bajo sus labios. La piel de Serena se erizó ante el contacto y el pezón que Darien acariciaba se endureció aún más bajo su mano.

Abandonando su cuello con un gruñido, asaltó sus labios y la besó con ansia mientras deslizaba la mano bajo la camiseta, buscando los oscuros rizos de su entrepierna. Cuando sintió el roce del vello sobre los dedos al apartar los húmedos labios y tocarla allí por primera vez, no pudo reprimir un gemido.

Serena se sobresaltó y dejó escapar un murmullo de satisfacción, aumentando el ritmo de las caricias sobre su miembro.

Darien no podía creer que estuviese tan preparada. Por los dioses, cómo la deseaba. Quería saborear cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Quería hundirse profundamente en ella y comprobar su salvaje pasión. Pero reprimió esos deseos para saborear el momento. Para explorarla lentamente y con ternura.

Deseaba que ese amanecer durara una eternidad.

–Sabes tan bien… –le susurró al tiempo que desgarraba la camiseta tirando del cuello y se la arrancaba para arrojarla al suelo. Al instante, trazó un sendero de pequeños besos desde el cuello hasta el pecho.

Serena se arqueó hacia él cuando la lengua y los colmillos de Hunter le acariciaron el pezón. La sensación de esos afilados colmillos rozándole la piel la hacía derretirse como lava ardiente.

De nuevo, Hunter volvió a introducir la mano entre sus cuerpos y la acarició donde más lo deseaba. Sus dedos comenzaron a trazar lentos círculos, enardeciéndola para al instante reconfortarla, presionando para después acariciarla levemente, hundiéndose en ella profundamente para que el fuego la consumiera aún más mientras él le hacía el amor con la mano.

–Te deseo, Hunter –le murmuró sin aliento al oído–. Nunca he sentido algo así por nadie.

Él sonrió, dejando a la vista los colmillos y girando a la vez sobre el colchón para quedar sobre ella con una facilidad que sorprendió a Serena. Dejó escapar un gemido al sentir ese cuerpo ágil y duro sobre ella. Su peso la dejaba sin aliento. Le rodeó las caderas con las piernas. Hunter irradiaba fuerza, poder. Esos músculos fuertes y definidos se contraían a su alrededor con cada pequeño movimiento que realizaba. Pero lo que más la cautivaba era la contención que demostraba, todo ese poder sujeto bajo control que le hacía recordar a un león preparado para atacar.

Quería más. Quería sentirlo dentro. Quería hacerlo suyo como ninguna mujer lo había hecho en más de dos mil años. Quería su corazón. No, más aún. Quería hacerlo suyo como _ninguna_ mujer lo había hecho jamás. Quería ser todo lo que él necesitaba. Su aliento, su corazón y, sobre todo, su alma.

Ansiaba devolverle su alma. Rescatarlo de su sufrimiento. Liberarlo de su pasado.

Alzándose un poco, le dio un profundo beso antes de confesar involuntariamente sus pensamientos. Si Hunter lo descubriera, se alejaría de ella sin ninguna duda. No podía permitir que algo así sucediera; por eso, invocó los poderes que había reprimido durante más de diez años y los utilizó para resguardar sus pensamientos en lo más profundo de su mente y de su corazón, por si él aún podía leer en su interior.

Hoy, ella sería su consuelo.

Darien gruñó al sentir a Serena bajo su cuerpo. Había pasado una eternidad desde que se permitiera confiar en una mujer de ese modo. Una capa de sudor cubría su cuerpo mientras abandonaba sus pechos para descender por su torso, hasta las caderas y volver a ascender. La deseaba con una intensidad sobrehumana. Deseaba cosas de ella que no se atrevía a nombrar. No debería pensar en hacerla suya y en mantenerla a su lado. Pero no podía evitarlo.

Serena enterró la mano en su cabello y lo acercó aún más mientras él descendía, mordisqueándola desde los labios hasta la garganta y de allí hasta el pecho, donde se entretuvo en saborearla a conciencia. Su lengua se movía en círculos alrededor del endurecido pezón, acariciando y atormentando. Parecía devorarla con un ansia insaciable, como un hambriento que festejara un banquete.

Muy lentamente, descendió dejando que los colmillos la arañaran suavemente, con tanta delicadeza que Serena no pudo más que sorprenderse. Su cuerpo ardía en cada lugar donde él posaba las manos en su camino de descenso hacia las caderas. Allí deslizó la lengua, pasándola por encima de la pelvis hasta llegar al muslo. Le separó las piernas muy lentamente y siguió lamiéndole la cara interna del muslo.

Serena contuvo el aliento, estremeciéndose ante lo que estaba por venir. Al percibir su vacilación, alzó la cabeza para mirarlo y lo descubrió mirándola. La observaba de un modo posesivo e intenso que la dejó sin respiración. En una especie de trance, observándolo mientras él la sometía a un intenso escrutinio, vio cómo, muy lentamente y con mucho cuidado, deslizaba un dedo sobre su sexo y lo retiraba. Ella se estremeció en respuesta a su caricia. Hunter le separó los labios y la tomó en la boca sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Serena gritó ante el salvaje éxtasis que la inundó. Ningún hombre le había hecho eso antes.

Él cerró los ojos y gimió, haciendo que todo el cuerpo de Serena temblara por la vibración. Deslizó la lengua dentro y fuera de ella trazando lentos círculos; Serena se revolvía y se agitaba con cada húmeda caricia.

Darien se sobresaltó al paladear su sabor. Nunca había sentido un deseo tan intenso como el que sentía por esa mujer. Algo en ella sacaba a la superficie su lado más salvaje; estimulaba sus poderes de Cazador Oscuro y hacía que el animal que habitaba en él comenzara a despertarse. Esos poderes eran los que utilizaba cuando luchaba o perseguía a un _objetivo_. Gracias a ellos, percibía todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor a un nivel mucho más profundo. Era consciente de los frenéticos latidos del corazón de Serena, de los pequeños temblores que sacudían su cuerpo como respuesta a las caricias de sus labios y su lengua. Sentía el placer que le estaba proporcionando; sentía en las mejillas cómo corría la sangre de Serena a través de los muslos y su miembro latía al ritmo de esa marea. Cerró los ojos, luchando de nuevo contra el impulso de hundir los colmillos en su carne y dejar que el sabor de su sangre se deslizara por la lengua.

Serena se aferró a él mientras Hunter seguía haciendo que se estremeciese de placer. El roce de los colmillos le erizaba la piel. Abrió los ojos y lo contempló, inmerso en lo que estaba haciendo, ajeno a cualquier otra cosa que no fuese ella. Hunter era la personificación del sexo, pensó ella. Todo su ser estaba entregado a darle placer con la misma energía, presumía, que utilizaba para perseguir a los Daimons.

Cuando alcanzó el orgasmo, resultó tan salvaje y sobrecogedor que echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó escapar un grito.

Pero aún no había acabado con ella. Hunter gruñó al sentir su satisfacción, pero no detuvo las caricias de su lengua. Al contrario, aumentó el ritmo y la fricción, como si estuviese degustando un festín.

Serena siseó de placer.

No se detuvo hasta que ella se corrió dos veces más, apartándose tan sólo cuando dejó de estremecerse. Se incorporó entre las piernas de Serena y avanzó sobre ella muy lentamente, como un animal hambriento y poderoso a punto de zamparse la cena. Le brillaban los ojos y los colmillos quedaban claramente a la vista con cada respiración entrecortada.

–Mírame, Serena –le ordenó mientras le pasaba la mano por el muslo–. Quiero ver tus ojos cuando te haga mía.

Tragando saliva, ella cedió a sus deseos.

Hunter acunó su rostro entre las manos y le dio un beso profundo al tiempo que la tomaba de la mano y la guiaba hacia su hinchado miembro.

Sin más palabras, ella comprendió lo que quería. Alzó las caderas y lo guió hasta su interior, despacio, centímetro a centímetro, hasta que todo su miembro la llenó por completo. Un gemido escapó de su garganta al sentirlo dentro y observar el deseo voraz que reflejaban sus ojos.

Hizo un intento de separar la mano pero él la detuvo cubriéndola con la suya. La pasión de su mirada se hizo más patente.

–Quiero que me toques mientras estamos unidos, quiero que lo sientas –le dijo sin aliento.

Serena volvió a tragar mientras Hunter comenzaba a moverse entre sus dedos y la penetraba aún más. Dentro y fuera. Era la experiencia más erótica e increíble que había sentido jamás.

Gimieron al unísono.

Vio la expresión satisfecha en el rostro de él mientras la embestía con toda la fuerza de sus caderas.

–Oh, Hunter –balbució.

Deteniéndose, la miró a los ojos.

–No es el Cazador Oscuro el que está dentro de ti, Serena. Soy yo, Darien.

Cuando comprendió lo que le estaba ofreciendo, se sintió en las nubes. La había dejado penetrar en su coraza, del mismo modo que ella le había permitido que penetrara su cuerpo. Alzando los brazos, le acarició las mejillas.

–Darien –dijo, con un suspiro.

Él sonrió.

–Estar dentro de ti es mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado –le confesó.

Serena notaba los estremecimientos que sacudían el cuerpo de Darien.

Él bajó la cabeza y la besó con ternura mientras la penetraba con envites salvajes, a un ritmo frenético. Con fuerza y hasta el fondo. Sacando su miembro para volver a penetrarla una y otra vez. Cada una de sus embestidas proporcionaban una oleada de puro placer.

–Oh, Darien –gimió bajo sus labios al sentir que otro nuevo orgasmo se acercaba.

Tan pronto como dijo su nombre, sucedió algo extraño; algo despertó en su interior y de repente se sintió sacudida por una descarga erótica.

–¡Dios mío! –jadeó.

¡Podía sentir el placer de Darien!, podía sentir cómo su cuerpo lo rodeaba. Como si fuesen un solo ser, lo sentía dentro y, al mismo, tiempo alrededor.

Él se esforzó por respirar, sobrecogido ante la experiencia y sosteniéndole la mirada. Serena le acarició la espalda y sintió el roce de su mano en su propia carne. Era lo más increíble que había experimentado jamás.

Darien aumentó el rimo de sus caderas mientras ella se aferraba a sus hombros, ambos perdiendo todo rastro de cordura, inmersos en un estallido de deseo.

Se corrieron a la vez, compartiendo un sublime a la par que violento placer. Darien echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rugió mientras la penetraba una última vez. Ella gritó, agitándose entre sus brazos.

Cuando él se derrumbó sobre su cuerpo, Serena lo abrazó con fuerza, acunándolo mientras se recuperaba. Sin muchos deseos de separarse de él, sintió cómo Darien salía de ella.

–¿Qué ha sucedido? –preguntó él en voz baja.

–No lo sé, pero ha sido maravilloso. Increíble. Grandioso.

Soltando una breve carcajada, alzó la cabeza y ella frunció el ceño al ver sus ojos a la suave luz de las velas. Ya no era oscuros, sino de un peculiar azul intenso.

–¿Darien?

Él recorrió la habitación con la mirada e hizo un gesto de dolor.

–Mis poderes han desaparecido –susurró.

Y en ese momento, con él al lado, Serena lo sintió debilitarse.

Apenas si podía moverse. Su agonía era casi palpable para ella. Darien se llevó una mano al rostro e hizo presión con la palma sobre el ojo derecho, siseando de dolor.

–¡Dios mío! –exclamó Serena mientras lo veía tendido a su lado, sufriendo–. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

–Llama a Talon –le contestó entre dientes–. Marca el dos y después la almohadilla.

Giró sobre el colchón y se acercó a la mesita de noche para coger el teléfono y marcar sin perder un instante.

Talon contestó al segundo tono. Por el sonido de su voz, estaba claro que acaba de despertarse.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó tranquilamente una vez que Serena se identificó.

–No lo sé. Le he hecho algo a Darien.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó él, dando a entender que le resultaba muy difícil creer que pudiese hacerle algo a su amigo.

–No estoy segura. Sus ojos son de un color diferente y está doblado por el dolor.

–¿De qué color son sus ojos?

–Azules, azules con verde.

Talon permaneció unos segundos en silencio antes de volver a hablar.

–Pásamelo.

Ella le ofreció el teléfono a Darien.

Al coger el auricular, una nueva oleada de dolor lo atravesó. Nunca había sentido nada parecido. Era como si sus dos mitades, el Cazador Oscuro y el hombre, estuviesen luchando la una contra la otra.

–Talon –jadeó.

–Hola, colega –lo saludó Talon–. ¿Estás bien?

–Joder, no. ¿Qué me está pasando?

–Así de repente, se me ocurre que acabas de encontrar el modo de deshacerte de tus poderes de Cazador Oscuro. Felicidades, tío, acabas de encontrar tu vía de escape.

–Sí, yo también estoy que me salgo de contento.

–No seas imbécil. Recuerda que es temporal… Creo.

Percibiendo la duda en la voz de Talon, Darien le preguntó intranquilo:

–¿Cuánto tiempo?

–Ni idea. Nunca he perdido mis poderes.

Darien siseó ante otra oleada de dolor.

–Deja de rebelarte, no luches –masculló Talon–. Estás empeorándolo. Relájate.

–Sí, claro. Como si fuese tan fácil.

Talon resopló.

–Confía en mí; hay ocasiones en la que es necesario rebelarse, pero ésta no es una de ellas. Acéptalo.

–Que lo acepte… y una mierda. No es tan fácil. Da la casualidad de que me siento como si me estuviesen partiendo en dos.

–Ya lo sé –le dijo Talon, con la voz ronca por la preocupación–. ¿Qué estabas haciendo cuando perdiste los poderes?

Darien se aclaró la garganta y echó una tímida mirada a Serena.

–Yo… esto… –dudó, sin saber cómo explicarlo. Lo último que quería era avergonzarla.

Pero no tuvo porque explicar nada.

–_Diarmuid Ua Duibhne _–rugió Talon en gaélico–, te acostaste con ella y por eso se esfumaron, ¿no es cierto?

Darien volvió a aclararse la garganta y se dio cuenta de lo inútil que sería ocultar algo a un Cazador Oscuro capaz de averiguar _casi_ todo lo que se le antojaba.

–No ocurrió nada hasta justo el final.

–¡Aaaaaah! Ya entiendo –le dijo Talon, arrastrando las palabras como si hubiese entendido perfectamente. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz sonó muy parecida a la de la doctora Ruth(1)–. Ese momento justo después de correrte, cuando estás exhausto, saciado e indefenso, ¿me sigues? ¿Te apuestas algo a que fue por eso por lo que desaparecieron tus poderes?

Pero Darien seguía sin entender nada.

–Todos vosotros os acostáis con mujeres cada dos por tres y no os sucede esto.

–Sí, pero cada uno aguanta la presión de un modo distinto y tú lo sabes. En tu mente, debes haber equiparado ese momento álgido al instante en que te convertiste en Cazador Oscuro. O eso, o fueron los poderes de Serena. Quizás se mezclaron con los tuyos hasta absorberlos.

–Eso es una locura.

–Sí, claro. Exactamente igual que el dolor de cabeza que tienes y que, de paso, me está afectando a mí también. Pásame a Serena.

Darien le hizo caso.

–Quiere hablar contigo.

Ella cogió el teléfono.

–Escucha –comenzó Talon con voz afilada y desagradable–. Tenemos un problema serio. Darien está perdido hasta que sus poderes regresen.

–¿Cuánto tardarán?

–Ni idea. Pero supongo que pasará bastante y, hasta entonces, es humano y, puesto que hace más de dos mil años que dejó de serlo, está débil. Es vulnerable.

El pánico la atenazó mientras giraba la cabeza para mirar a Darien. Aún tenía una mano sobre los ojos y, por la rigidez de su postura, estaba claro que le dolía bastante.

–¿Volverá a la normalidad con la puesta del sol?

–Eso espero. Porque si no es así, los Daimons lo tendrán muy fácil.

Serena sintió que se le cerraba la garganta por el pánico. Lo último que quería era que Darien acabara herido por su culpa.

–¿No puedes ayudarlo?

–No. Va en contra del Código. Cazamos solos. No puedo ir tras Desiderius hasta que Darien esté muerto.

–¿Qué clase de Código es ése? –gritó ella.

–Uno que normalmente no me perfora el tímpano –siseó Talon–. Joder, nena, con esos pulmones tendrías un brillante futuro como soprano.

–No tiene gracia.

–Lo sé. Nada de esto la tiene. Ahora, escúchame un segundo. Esto va a ser embarazoso, ¿lo soportarás?

El tono funesto de su voz hizo que Serena se detuviera a pensar un instante. ¿Qué iba a decirle?

–Creo que sí.

–Bien. Veamos, creo que nuestro problema empieza en el momento en que Darien se corre. Es _imperativo_ que no dejes que suceda de nuevo. Porque hay bastantes posibilidades de que vuelva a quedarse sin sus poderes si ocurre otra vez. Tienes que mantenerte alejada de él.

Serena sintió que el corazón se le encogía al escucharlo. Alargando una mano, acarició a Darien.

–Vale –le contestó en voz baja.

–Bien. Son las siete de la mañana. Haznos un favor a los dos y vigílalo hasta que Nick llegue.

–Lo haré.

Talon se despidió y ella colgó antes de devolver el teléfono a la mesita de noche.

Darien la miró y el sufrimiento que reflejaban esos ojos azules la partió en dos.

–Sólo quería que te sintieras mejor. No fue mi intención hacerte daño.

Él la cogió de la mano y la sostuvo con ternura.

–Lo sé.

Le dio un pequeño tirón para acercarla y la abrazó con fuerza, aunque Serena aún podía sentir la rigidez de su cuerpo.

–Me ayudaste, Serena –le murmuró al oído–. No eches a perder lo que me has entregado por sentirte culpable.

–¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

–Déjame que te abrace un poco más.

Al escucharlo, el corazón se le subió a la garganta. Se quedó tumbada entre sus brazos, sintiendo el cálido aliento de él sobre la garganta.

Darien enterró el rostro en su pelo y aspiró el ligero aroma que desprendía. Jamás se había sentido tan débil como en esos momentos; no obstante, había algo en la presencia de Serena que le daba fuerzas.

_Has encontrado tu vía de escape_.

Las palabras de Talon no dejaban de dar vueltas en su cabeza. Cuando un Cazador Oscuro encontraba el modo de deshacerse de sus poderes, podía volver a reclamar su alma. Era una opción que nunca antes había considerado. Algo que jamás se había atrevido a soñar.

Podía volver a ser humano. De modo definitivo.

¿Pero para qué? Era lo que era. Un guerrero inmortal. Amaba su estilo de vida. Amaba la libertad y el poder que le otorgaba.

Pero aun así, allí tumbado con Serena entre sus brazos, piel contra piel, comenzó a recordar otras cosas olvidadas hacía siglos. Cosas que había enterrado en lo más profundo del corazón.

Cerró los ojos y rememoró la imagen de Serena con Niklos en los brazos. Sería una madre estupenda. Y, mientras se dejaba vencer por el sueño, una parte de él supo que también sería una esposa maravillosa.

Serena se despertó al sentir que alguien la acariciaba, dejando un rastro abrasador alrededor de sus pechos. Abrió los ojos y bajó la mirada para descubrir la mano de Darien tocándola con ternura mientras uno de sus muslos descansaba enterrado entre sus piernas. El corazón comenzó a latirle con rapidez al ver que la mano descendía hasta su estómago al tiempo que le mordisqueaba el cuello con los afilados colmillos.

–¿Vas a morderme? –le preguntó.

La risa de Darien reverberó por su garganta.

–No, amor. Voy a _devorarte_.

Girando hasta quedar de espaldas sobre el colchón, lo miró a los ojos y descubrió que el azul era aún más intenso que antes. Un azul obscuro y devastador. Alzó la mano y le acarició la mejilla derecha con un dedo.

–¿Por qué han cambiado de color?

–Al perder mis poderes de Cazador Oscuro, mis ojos volvieron a ser humanos.

Lo miró con el ceño fruncido e intentó recordar el color de sus ojos durante el sueño.

–¿Éste era su color antes de que perdieras el alma?

Él asintió y bajó la cabeza para darle un lametón en el hueco de la garganta.

–Se supone que no deberías estar haciendo esto –lo reprendió, pasándole la mano por la espalda–. Talon dijo que tenías que descansar.

–Estoy descansando.

Serena contuvo el aliento, sobresaltada al sentir que Darien separaba los tiernos pliegues de su sexo y la acariciaba con los dedos, largos y fuertes.

–No estás descansando. Estás jugando.

La buscó con la mirada.

–_Quiero_ jugar contigo.

–¿Y si te debilitas más?

–No veo cómo.

–Pero, ¿y si…?

La hizo callar con un beso tórrido y abrasador y, al instante, los pensamientos de Serena perdieron toda cordura.

Darien le mordisqueó los labios y tironeó de ellos con suavidad mientras sus ojos azules buceaban en el cuerpo de Serena, tratando de llegar a su corazón.

–Ya no puedo sentir lo que hay en tu interior, Serena. Dime que no me deseas y te dejaré ir.

–Te deseo Darien. _Ni te imaginas cuánto._

Él le sonrió y se hundió en ella, que gimió al sentir cómo la llenaba por completo.

Para Darien, todo comenzó a dar vueltas, allí, inmerso en la calidez del cuerpo de Serena. ¿Cómo era posible que fuese aún mejor que horas antes? La miró fijamente y le encantó ver sus ojos nublados por el deseo y las mejillas cubiertas por el rubor. Era realmente hermosa.

Lo asaltó una oleada de posesividad; un sentimiento intenso que había olvidado hacía siglos. No acababa de entender de dónde había salido, pero le estaba retorciendo las entrañas. Y, en comparación, dejaba a la altura del betún lo que una vez sintiera por Theone. No lo comprendía y, si era sincero consigo mismo, no se atrevía a profundizar en las razones. Saber con exactitud cuáles eran sus sentimientos sólo le haría más daño.

Serena entrelazó las piernas con las de Darien mientras saboreaba cada una de sus profundas y delirantes embestidas. Ni en sus sueños más atrevidos se había imaginado que hacer el amor pudiese ser algo así. Jamás había soñado con experimentar un placer tan intenso.

Gritó cuando alcanzó el orgasmo.

Darien cubrió sus labios con los suyos y con tres poderosos envites se unió a ella.

La miró, con la respiración agitada.

–Creo que soy un adicto a tu cuerpo.

Ella sonrió y el corazón de Darien dio un respingo.

–¡Oye, Darien!

Sin apenas tiempo para alzar las sábanas y cubrirse, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par y un hombre alto y apuesto, de no más de veinticinco años, entró en la estancia. Serena se quedó helada al encontrarse con la atónita mirada azul-verdosa de Nick. Llevaba el pelo, de color castaño oscuro, recogido en una coleta y, cuando sonreía, aparecían un par de hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

–Joder, ¿no me digas que te he pillado _en la cama_?

–Nick –rugió Darien–. Sal de aquí.

–Vale, pero las noticias que tengo sobre Desiderius te van a encantar. ¿Por qué no te pones algo de ropa y te reúnes conmigo en el despacho dentro de unos minutos? –Con actitud desvergonzada, los miró de arriba abajo sin ocultar lo divertida que le resultaba la escena, y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

–Recuérdame luego que es urgente que lo mate.

Serena se rió hasta que se encontró con sus ojos.

–Pareces muy distinto con los ojos de este azul tan claro –susurró mientras le colocaba la mano sobre la mejilla, áspera por la barba.

Como respuesta, Darien volvió a capturar sus labios para entregarse a otro tórrido beso. Su lengua la atormentaba con burlonas caricias, pero de forma tan posesiva que la dejaba débil y casi sin aliento.

–¿Qué es lo que tienes que me resulta imposible resistirme a ti?

–¿Mi encantadora personalidad? –bromeó ella.

Riéndose, Darien depositó un ligero beso sobre su nariz. Serena lo observó mientras salía de la cama y se dio un festín con esa espalda desnuda mientras atravesaba la habitación, camino del cuarto de baño.

Se acurrucó en la cama y escuchó cómo caía el agua de la ducha. No dejaba de recordar lo bien que se había sentido entre los brazos de Darien. Le había dejado su olor impregnado en el cuerpo y la sensación era fascinante, como si ella le perteneciera por completo… aunque sabía que eso jamás podría suceder.

Él era un Cazador Oscuro y ella era una simple contable. Jamás habían nacido dos personas más dispares. Pero su corazón se negaba a escuchar. Una parte de ella lo deseaba a un nivel que no había conocido hasta entonces.

Y, en el fondo de su mente, no podía evitar pensar en lo maravilloso que sería poder liberarlo del juramento que lo había convertido en Cazador Oscuro.

(1) Doctora Ruth: Conocida sexóloga estadounidense, famosa por sus programas de consejos en radio y televisión. (N. de la T.)

* * *

><p><strong>Aqui el capitulo nuevo, a partir de aqui todo se pone mucho mejor, me encanta que todas sintamos lo mismo por la perrita de Theone (jijiji) asi que no sepreocupen,todas sabran como termino ella U.U<strong>

**Espero actualizar el Sabado para cerrar el año con broche de oro.**

**Espero sus comentarios**

**Besolos**


End file.
